


Shades of Blue

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Ben and Rey are cousins, DarkPilot, Drug Use, Hux is in here too, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, JediPilot, Modern AU, NSFW, Poe Dameron's a little bit crazy, Star Wars/Sucker Punch Cross-Over, StormJedi, Stormpilot, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens modern/gangster-AU story with a character from the movie Sucker Punch (if you've seen it, you can guess who). Rey gets a job with a big company and moves in with her cousin Ben. Unfortunately, not all is as it seems, and her new job takes her to dark places. Darkpilot, Stormpilot, JediPilot, StormJedi. M-rated for NSFW content, violence, strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Kind of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net with the same title, if you have come across it there as well. Enjoy! Author's Note: Hello! Just a few things before you start! For everyone who read this story before I changed it, this chapter does have a lot of changes in it, it is not the same as the old one! The story will be filled with NSFW scenes, starting right off the bat, and will have a lot of swearing. A lot of characters might be very out of character, and if that bothers you I apologize! If all of that is okay, enjoy! If not, this story isn't for you! Thank you for reading, and comments/reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated!

Rey had never seen anything like California before. She stared out the window of her Aunt's car, her face pressed up against the glass. The vast ocean lay just beyond the coastal road they drove on, and the shore was dotted with trees and bushes. Growing up in a little town surrounded by the vast Sahara Desert, Rey hadn't seen this many trees or a large body of water like this in all of her nineteen years.

She leaned forward towards the front seat, where her Aunt and Uncle sat. "Is all of California like this?" she questioned hopefully.

Her Uncle Han laughed. "Mostly," he said. "Lot's of ocean. And lots of people too."

"Maybe Ben will bring you down to the beach," her Aunt Leia chuckled.

"Don't get her hopes up, Leia, Ben hasn't been to the beach since he was three years old," Han reminded her. He turned to look at Rey. "You remember how he was the last time we visited you guys, a few years back? He's got this weird thing about sand. It makes him throw a fit."

"Doesn't everything…?" Leia sighed sadly.

Rey wasn't particularly excited to see her cousin. He had always been a little emotional and negative, but she could always make him smile when he really needed it. They had used to Skype-call each other a lot when they were a bit younger, but lately, Han and Leia had said he didn't talk to many people, that he would throw fits of rage when even the smallest thing bothered him. But she was convinced that they would still get along.

"He should have a room all set up for you. We'll check in on things every so often, okay? And you'll text us if you ever need anything, right?" Han questioned.

"Of course, thank you so much for helping me out with this." They drove towards the city and Rey's eyes widened. "Is that the city?!" she asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Sure is, kiddo," Han laughed. "Welcome to San Francisco."

\---

"When will your cousin get here…?" Hux yawned, stretching.

Ben pulled the cigarette out of Hux's mouth and putting it between his own lips, sucking on it. "They shouldn't be back till tomorrow…" He leaned up and kissed the naked redhead gently. Hux kissed him back, licking Ben's lips before staring into his dark eyes and taking his cigarette back.

"Would you like me to stay?" Hux asked innocently, cigarette between his teeth, running his fingers through Ben's black hair.

"If you'd like," Ben blushed, looking down a bit. He was yanked back by his hair, making him gasp and forcing him to look up at Hux.

"You have to tell me, my love, or I won't know," he told him sweetly, keeping his tight hold on Ben's hair. "I do wish to know why I should stay for a little whore like you~"

Ben grunted a bit in pain. "H-Hux…" he begged, staring up at him. Hux pushed Ben so that he was face first on the bed, getting behind him and grabbing the lube that was haphazardly laying on the floor.

Sex with Hux was always rough and meaningless, and Ben never felt happy when he was with him. But he had no choice, he couldn't make his boss angry. And he certainly couldn't quit. Hux pushed into him after they were both adequately prepared and Ben couldn't contain the whimper that escaped his lips. He heard Hux snicker a bit and felt his hair getting grabbed roughly again. Hux leaned down to whisper dirty things in his ear as he thrust into him, making Ben clench his eyes shut. Then, there was a knock on the door and Hux froze.

"Fuck!" Ben hissed. Hux pulled out of him and sat on the bed. Ben started pulling on his clothes, swearing profusely.

"I thought they weren't coming back until tomorrow," Hux growled.

"They weren't!" Ben said angrily. He took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry, Hux, this was unexpected."

"Whatever, just deal with her, I have to get back to work," he mumbled, getting up.

\---

"You got that, Rey?" Han asked, offering to take her suitcase from her.

"Yes, thank you though," Rey smiled, holding her suitcase tightly.

"His friend is over, it smells like cigarettes…" Han said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He tried to knock on the door again with Rey's few boxes in his arms. "Ben! We're here, can you open the door? And what have I told you about smoking?!"

"Fuck off! I'm coming!" came a yell from inside the apartment. Han sighed and set the boxes on the ground. He rattled the door handle, finding it locked. He crossed his arms and turned to see Rey, who looked concerned.

"How can he say something like that to you, you're his father!" she said, completely shocked.

Han rolled his eyes sadly. "Tell him that…" he mumbled.

A moment later the door finally opened and Ben towered in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, a cigarette in his mouth. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow," he snapped down at Han.

"Hello to you too, Ben." Han glared at him. "You shouldn't put that crap in your lungs." He reached for the cigarette. Ben slapped his hand and leaned away from his father.

" 's not up to you what I do with my lungs," he told him firmly.

"Oh right, I forgot you're a big adult man," Han mocked him lightly. Ben glared at him, then took the cigarette in his fingers, sucking on it, then taking it out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out. He held the cigarette behind him, handing it to the just slightly shorter redhead behind him, who was fully clothed. "Hi, Hux." Han greeted the young man bitterly.

"Mr. Solo," Hux said coolly. He held the cigarette in his hand and pushed past Ben in the doorway, leaning up and kissing him deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow then, sexy?" He brought a hand to his ass, and the other to his cheek as he licked the taller man's lips.

Ben grunted. "If I show up," he teased, before Hux kissed him deeply and intimately. Ben tried to make it seem consensual and loving and casual. Han coughed, trying to get their attention. Hux ignored him for a few seconds longer until he pulled away, biting Ben's lip. He touched his forehead to Ben's and winked. "I'll text you, dear," he told Ben softly, smirking a bit and let go of him, pushing passed Han and glaring at Rey, going down the stairs. He passed Leia without saying a word, even when Leia greeted him politely. She huffed and went to Ben's door.

"I really dislike him, he's very disrespectful," Leia told him seriously.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ben yelled protectively, a warning in his voice.

"Ben, keep your voice down," she said, giving him a warning gaze. "I think he's a very bad influence on you, and while I'm glad that you've found love-"

"I don't need your approval, Mom!" he snapped, crossing his arms

"Ben Solo, do not yell at your mother! For Christ's sake, help move your cousin in!" Han snapped, putting his foot down.

Ben grabbed Rey's boxes and carried them inside without a word, bringing them into a mostly empty bedroom. "Rey, this is your room, enjoy," Ben told her shortly, walking back to the door. "Alright, bye Mom and Dad!" He pulled Rey into the apartment.

Han glared at Ben. "Ben, don't hurt her. Please," he said, seriously. "Text us if you need anything Rey-"

"ALRIGHT, BYE MOM AND DAD!" Ben said again, yelling this time. He slammed the door shut in their face and stormed into his room, slamming that door shut too.

Rey hesitated, then opened the door. Leia looked at Rey. "Are you okay? Are you going to be okay staying here?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay… I can handle myself," she smiled nervously. "Is he always like that…?

"Yeah. He refuses to go to court ordered anger-management,," Han said.

"We'll talk about that later, Han…" Leia nodded. Han sighed and nodded, going downstairs after kissing Rey's forehead. Leia looked back at Rey. "Rey, sweetie, I am so so sorry about Ben…"

"Auntie, it's okay," Rey said. She smiled thinly. "I can handle-" There was a loud shatter from Ben's room followed by shouted profanity.

"Oh dear…" Leia sighed. "Just don't go near his room right now, and you'll be safe." She kissed Rey's forehead "Good luck at your new job, Rey." She smiled and left. Rey shut the door and looked around. The apartment was very nice, well decorated and clean.

Rey stared at her cousin's door and quickly went into her room, shutting her own. She shivered a bit and took a deep breath, starting to unpack her things, setting up her things to make it her room.

Once all her posters were hung up and her clothes were hung up or put in drawers, she sat on her bed with her laptop and went onto her email account.

Hi, Dad,

I got to Ben's alright, and I'm all unpacked. So I'm emailing you just like you asked. Aunt Leia and Uncle Han say hi! I hope you email back soon.

Lots of Love,

Rey (P.S. Miss you already)

Rey jumped when she heard a knock on her door. "C-Come in," she said, sending the email and shutting her laptop, sitting up. The door opened and Ben walked in. Rey froze. "A-Are you alright?"

Ben shrugged. He had the hood of his hoodie over his head. He shut the door silently and walked over to her, sitting backwards in her desk chair, leaning his arms on the back of it. "Hey, Rey…" he said softly.

"Um.. hey…." she said awkwardly.

"How's Egypt been?"

"Algeria…" she corrected. He shrugged. "Um… hot… sandy…"

"I hate sand…" he mumbled, resting his chin in his arms.

"Y-Yeah…." she said. She glanced at the door.

"If I had any intention of hurting you, I would have done it already and you wouldn't have made it to the door," he told her, watching her. She gulped. "I came to apologize… that was a pretty shitty way to welcome you to San Fran…"

"Yeah…" she agreed. He chuckled. Now that she had a chance to look at her cousin, she could see that his curly black hair had grown out to about his shoulders, and he had grown into his body a lot since he was ten, no longer awkwardly tall and bony, but tall and muscular. She also noticed that he now hand bandages wrapped around his fists, blood seeping through them. Rey guessed he must have cut himself when he broke whatever he had broken in his room.

"Don't stare, it's rude." He smirked when Rey jumped and started to apologize. "So, this new job… where is it?"

"It's about ten minutes from here…" she told him. "It's just an office job, I'll kind of be a secretary, I guess."

"Alright… I have to work tomorrow," he told her. "Does eight thirty sound like a good time to leave?"

"Sure, I'll be up by seven," she agreed, smiling a bit.

He got up. "Cool, see you at seven," he said. He walked out, not saying another word.

"Um… goodnight?" she called to him. She heard his bedroom door close and she sighed, locking the door, just in case. She changed into her pajamas and turned off the light, setting the alarm on her phone and climbing into bed. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she felt herself immediately fall asleep.


	2. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so Poe speaks Spanish in this chapter, and I don't know Spanish, and Google Translate is sketchy, so bare with me if it makes no sense.

Rey stared at Ben, worried, as they got in the car to drive to work. He had loud music playing and was mouthing the words as he pulled out of the driveway quickly, definitely faster than the speed limit. He turned a corner sharply and Rey held onto the door. "Ben, please slow down!" she yelled over the music.

"Why?" he asked, speeding up. "Does it scare you to drive fast?"

"Yes! I don't want to die!" she snapped at him. He rolled his eyes but slowed down, until they got on the highway. "Thank you… so… what's it like? Working?"

"It's tiring, but you end up with money and that's all that matters," he told her, he glanced at his rearview mirror and turned onto the exit. He got onto the main road and drove until he pulled into the parking lot of a huge building, where Ben pulled into a spot near the front.

Ben turned off his car and got out, grabbing Rey's box out of the backseat. Rey grabbed her bag. "You don't have to do that, I can take it," Rey told him.

"No, I got it, I wanna help," he told her, sounding very unconvincing. He was looking up at the building and frowning. Rey walked inside and to the woman at the front desk. She smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm looking for the offices of the New Republic Company," she inquired. She saw Ben tense up next her.

"Hey, I got this, Kate," a voice said behind her. Rey turned around and smiled at the man in front of her, his black suit somehow giving him a casual tone. "You must be Rey. Much prettier in person I must say." He took her hand and kissed it gently. He glanced up at Ben and raised an eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. "I didn't hire you too, did I?"

"Come on, Rey, we have to go," Ben told her, grabbing her arm. She tugged it away.

"I work here, I can't go," she laughed. She turned back to the. "Nice to meet you. You must be Mr. Dameron?"

"Sure am, you can call me Poe," he told her with a wink.

"Poe!" someone called. Poe turned and almost fell backwards when said someone jumped into his arms.

"Finn!" Poe grinned, hugging the other.

Finn pulled away and kissed him deeply. "Don't you ever spend the whole damn summer in Guatemala ever again!" he said, hugging him.

"Not without you, Finn," Poe agreed, touching his forehead to the other man's. He looked up to see Rey smiling and Ben looking tense as ever. "Finn, you remember our old friend here, right?. Well, this angel is his cousin, Rey!"

Finn turned and looked at the other two. He froze. "Why is he here?" he said. "You didn't hire him again did you?" Ben glared at him warningly.

"Rey, come on," he demanded. Rey looked him.

"Ben, you used to work here?" she asked smiling. Her smile fell slightly when she saw the tense, yet stoic expression on his face.

"Something like that," he mumbled. "I worked here before Mr. Dameron was in charge…"

Poe smiled sweetly. "A lot has changed since you left, Ben," he told him. He said Ben's name with almost a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure it has, Poe," Ben mumbled. They glared at each other. It was a glare that, paired with Poe's amused smirk, was rather unsettling to both Finn and Rey. There was a strong sense of tension and familiarity between the two, and it didn't seem like anything good could come out of the interaction. They would have continued if Finn hadn't interjected.

"Hello, Ben," he smiled nervously, taking Ben's eyes off of Poe and towards Finn. Finn looked at the girl next to him. "I didn't catch your name,?"

"Oh, I'm Rey," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Oh right, Rey, Poe's new secretary," he said, nodding. "My name's Finn, I do tech stuff."

Rey laughed. "It's nice to meet you Finn," she told him sweetly. Finn took Rey's stuff from Ben, who glared at him. "Could you pick me up at 6pm, Ben?" Ben nodded quickly and took her arm.

"Be careful, you might be getting into something and I won't be able to pull you out of," he whispered to her, leaving quickly. Rey looked very confused

"Wonderful, well let's get you upstairs and you can meet everyone," Poe said, pressing the up button to call the elevator. Finn walked over next to him, giving him a worried glance. "Don't worry, she's not with them, I checked." Rey glanced at them as they spoke, pretending not to listen.

"It's not that…" Finn said. "You saw K- You saw Ben and I saw something in your eyes…" He gulped. "I saw him again…"

Poe turned and looked at Finn. "No. That's not who I am, you know that," he said, cupping his face in his hands. "I won't ever be like that around you." The elevator came and the three of them got in. Rey didn't say anything, but she silently wondered what she was missing.

\---

Ben walked briskly into his office building, taking the elevator to the top floor and got off, headed straight towards Hux's office

An androgynous figure stood outside his office, guarding. "Good to see you, Ben," they said. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine. I need to talk to him, Phasma," he told her, knocking on the door.

"Very good," Phasma said, smirking a little.

"Yes, come in, what is it?" Hux called from his office. Phasma opened the door for him and Ben walked into the lavish office. He glanced at Ben from where he was doing paperwork. "Hello, Ben, what do you need so urgently?"

"My cousin, Rey Skywalker," he said, walking to the desk. He was looking at Hux with anxiety in his eyes.

"What about her?" Hux asked impatiently, looking back down at his work.

"I was not aware until I dropped her off at work this morning, but her new job is at the New Republic Company," Ben said. Hux's eyes snapped back up to meet his eyes.

"Does she?" he questioned, leaning his elbows on the desk. "Doing what exactly? They haven't been active much since he was eliminated."

"He wasn't eliminated. He goes by the alias Poe Dameron," he told him. Hux sat up straight. "My cousin is his personal secretary."

"Ben, does she know exactly the kind of work that happens under the radar there?" his boss hissed.

"No, she thinks she's just going to be filing paperwork," Ben said seriously.

"Good..." Hux said softly, smirking a bit. "She may be of use to us. Get her to talk about work, casually, if you can. We can always use information on what they're doing. In the meantime, I'll tell Snoke. Get to work now, thank you for this valuable news."

Ben nodded and left the private office quickly, going to his desk.

"Are you still going to the club tonight, Ben?" Phasma asked calmly.

"Is Hux going?" he questioned, looking at his computer as he signed in.

"Of course he is," she chuckled.

"Then I suppose I am," he said. "He likes people to see me by his side."

\---

"Does the system make sense?" Finn asked as he finished showing Rey how to use her computer.

"I think so…" she smiled. "Thanks, Finn."

"No problem," Finn smiled sweetly. "We usually eat lunch around noon. There's a lunch room, but there's also a garden up on the roof, it's always nice up there."

Rey smiled. "Cool, you'll have to show me," she said happily.

"What are we seeing?" Poe asked as he leaned against her desk. He smiled happily.

"The gardens," Finn told him, glancing at him.

"Oh, yeah, the gardens are lovely, you'll love them," Poe agreed. "Finn, could I talk to you?"

"Of course," Finn agreed. He looked at Rey. "My desk is the one right over there, if you ever need anything." He smiled and followed Poe into his office. Poe closed the door and wrapped his arms around him, laughing. "I've missed you so much…"

"So have I," Poe smiled, kissing him very gently and sweetly. Finn put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "I've missed everything about you." He leaned down and kissed his neck.

"You know he would take you back in a heartbeat…" Finn mumbled.

Poe pulled back. He looked shocked. "Baby, what are you talking about?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"Don't laugh, I saw the way Kylo looked at you," Finn said angrily. "If you wanted him, he would take you back."

Poe stopped him by hugging him. "Don't ever be jealous of that idiot. There's no way I'd take him back when I got you in my life," Poe told him seriously. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed Finn gently, making the other blush. "And anyway, you know how much he loves that little bitch Hux, he doesn't like me. He has too, cause Hux hates me You know it's a year and a half that I wish I could get back… you know I was in love with you the whole time…" He blushed a bit and smiled. "I love you."

"I'm sorry, Poe, I shouldn't say things like that…" Finn sighed. He kissed him. "I love you too, okay?"

"It's fine, my love," he said sweetly. "Now, there is a slight problem with the fact that Ren just walked into my building. That problem being that I'm not dead anymore. And he's going to tell Hux. So we have to be very careful who we let in. And we have to keep a close eye on Rey."

\---

"This view is amazing!" Rey said excitedly, standing on the roof of the tall building. the gardens were beautiful, like Finn had said, but the view of the city below them might be more beautiful in her eyes.

"Yeah, it really is. Here, let's sit down," he smiled. They sat down at a bench and started eating their lunch. "I'm sorry if I got a little weird around Ben. How do you know him, anyway?"

"He's my cousin," she smiled. "I had no idea that he used to work here."

"Yeah… he worked for a special branch, he was Poe's right hand man before I was," he explained.

"Did he quit or something? Things seemed a little tense…" he said.

"The… um… the old boss was a lot less stable than Poe is. Working here could be kind of scary and stressful. It might not seem bad on the surface, but some stuff happens in the company…"

"Like what?" she questioned, curious.

"You'll see, I'm sure," he smiled. "Anyway… back then, Poe and Ben used to be together…."

"What?!" she gasped, almost choking on her food. "I can't imagine Ben dating anyone, especially not someone like Poe."

"Things used to be different," he mumbled. "Back then Poe didn't date."

Rey nodded. "Does he sleep with all of his right hand men?" she asked. Finn glared at her a little. "Sorry, that's not how I meant that to come out."

Finn sighed and looked down. "So far, yes," he admitted. "Ben definitely still likes him a little… and sometimes I think Poe still likes Ben…"

"Finn," Rey said. "There's no way that Poe likes Ben more than you. You're actually nice."

Finn chuckled. "Thanks, Rey…" he said. They continued to eat their lunches. "I don't think Poe would ever dump me, I know he wouldn't. But I know Poe and he thrives on danger. And where Ben goes, danger follows." Finn gulped. "Back then, when things weren't as great, I guess it was really messed up between them. Like, they yelled at each other and hit each other a lot. But Poe never hits people, I know that… Ben messed him up, made him into someone he's not... and I know he's your cousin, but-"

"Finn, it's okay," Rey interrupted. Finn looked up at her. "I haven't seen Ben in years. I moved in with him yesterday and I already know that he's a little unstable, he always has been…" She pat his back. "You're a really good guy, Finn, I mean that. And Poe seems smart enough to know what's best for him." Finn smiled a bit. That had made him feel a lot better.

\---

"Jesus Christ, would you just listen to me, García?... I'm telling you to heighten security… on everything!" There was a knock on Poe's door. "Hold on just a minute…. come on in!" The door opened and Rey walked in with some papers. She saw that her boss was on the phone and mouthed an apology, starting to leave. "No no no, sweetheart, I'll only be a minute… you can keep the door open if everyone is gone..." he told her, waving her back in. She walked in and kept the door open. "Ha! You wish I was calling you sweetheart, García…"

Finn glanced into the room, and Poe waved. "Look, just put some extra security measures into place, know who's doing what, and keep an eye on the First Order, make sure they aren't getting into the goods-" He growled. "Yeah, yeah, I know what I said, but listen, I'm taking a risk here with this next job, García, I'm gonna need that twenty grand by the end of the week…" He raised an eyebrow, annoyance painted across his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?... Hijo de puta, se escucha aquí, me pidió veinte mil dólares, espero recibir veinte mil dólares! Sí, los dólares americanos!" he screamed into the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sí, sí, lo siento, lo siento… just make sure I get my money, okay? I don't want to discuss this with you again, my friend, and this is too important for you to screw up," he hissed. "Sí, sí, just get it done." Poe hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Rey, sweetie, what do you got for me?" He held out his hand for the papers. She handed them to him and he looked them over.

"Poe," Finn breathed from the door. Poe looked up at him, and Rey looked at him as well. He looked concerned. "What did you do in Guatemala?"

Poe looked back down at the papers. "Business…" he said simply. "We have to attend a meeting with a client tonight. At a club downtown. Rey I want you there to take notes." He stood up and put the papers in a locked cabinet. He turned and walked up to Finn. "You'll be there right? I want you to be there with me."

"Of course, Poe," Finn smiled tightly. Poe could tell that Finn was a little aggravated with him

"P-Poe, I'm sorry, but I'm nineteen, I-I can't go to American bars and clubs," Rey told him.

Poe turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, if you're with me, you're set," he told her.

"Stop calling her sweetie," Finn said softly. Poe looked at him, surprised, before turning back to Rey.

"Could you call your cousin and tell him that you have to stay late to work, and will get a ride home?" he questioned. Rey nodded. "You're gonna wanna wear something nice. We have a room where you can borrow some clothes." He beckoned her to follow him and she did, followed by Finn. He brought her to a room filled with clothes. He walked over to the dresses and picked out a short champagne colored dress with long, lacy sleeves. "Alright this should be good, and we'll have someone get you some shoes and do your makeup and hair, alright?"

"What, here?" she asked, surprised.

He smirked. "We have lots of stuff going on around here, we like to have everything at an arm's reach," he told her. "I'll come back in one hour then we'll head out." He smiled and walked out.

Rey texted Ben to tell him that she was going to get a ride home from work later, and received a simple 'OK' a few minutes later.

"Hey, Rey, what's your number?" Finn asked, taking out his phone. "I want to make sure we have contact with you." She gave him her number and he put it in his phones. "You're gonna wanna stick close to us tonight, Rey," Finn said softly. "I have a feeling Poe's gonna keep you in sight anyway, but still, stay close."

Rey smiled a bit. "Alright, Finn," she said. "I'll be ready soon." With that she hurried off to the dressing room.

Finn walked out into the hall, seeing Poe walking back. "Baby, I was wondering where you disappeared to," he smiled. "I thought you were right behind me."

"It's like I'm not even here…" he mumbled, walking past him. Poe frowned.

"Why are you pissed at me?" he asked calmly, making Finn stop.

"Because he's coming back…" Finn said.

Poe walked over to him. "No… But he will if you keep acting like he is…" he argued. He kissed his head and walked back to his office, making sure Finn was following this time.


	3. Under the Surface

Rey didn't appreciate the length of the dress Poe had lent her, but she didn't complain, not wanting to upset her new boss. He told her she looked gorgeous, and then turned to Finn and told him that he looked so dashing and exquisite and perfect.

They drove to the club, which was bustling and loud, she could tell, even from the outside. There were expensive, luxurious cars parked everywhere, and a doorman greeted them as they walked in. Rey looked around, her eyes wide. There were girls in skimpy clothes hanging off of men, there were lots of drinks, there was loud music and a stage.

"Poe, why are we here?" Finn questioned, worried.

"Business," Poe said simply. He led them to the main room and to a table where some men were sitting. "Boys! Good to see you here," he smiled, shaking their hands. "I do hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

"Sí, a lovely club," an older man said, shaking his hand. When he spoke, his English was broken. "Let us not waste much time with talk, no? García tells us what you request, and we have money ready for you. You make sure the goods are across the border, unharmed, and we give you your average stock and the money."

"Sí, Señor," Poe smiled, sitting down in a chair across from him. "You will understand, for liability, I would like you to sign something for me." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and the man nodded, handing it over and skimming the document, taking out a pen and signing on the bottom. He handed it back to Poe, who smiled. "Wonderful. And now my money, please?" The man took out his wallet and counted out twenty thousand in one hundred dollar bills, handing it to Poe. Poe smirked. "Thank you very much, gentlemen. For the rest of the night, enjoy yourselves, have your fill of drinks and girls and have a good flight home tomorrow." He stood up and shook the man's hand again, walking away from the table.

Finn glared at him. "What did you just sell?" he questioned.

"He gave me some money to get some... materials over the border," Poe said, walking towards the bar. The girl behind the counter smiled sweetly and poured him whiskey before he could ask. He smirked. "Thanks, Candy," he said, taking the drink. He looked at Rey and Finn. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I-I can't drink," Rey said.

"Finn?" Poe offered

Finn glared at him, then the girl. "Poe, why are we in this horrible place?" he questioned.

Poe thanked the girl again and started walking away. "I own it…" he said, sipping his drink.

Finn looked hurt. "You said you didn't do this stuff anymore…" he whispered.

"I know what I said…. I'm sorry, but it wasn't entirely true. I make a large profit here that I can't afford to lose," he said. Poe frowned walked towards a table briskly. Finn glanced at Rey, then they followed him.

"Ah," the man at the table grinned. "Mr. Dameron!" Rey recognized him as the man who had been at Ben's house. A tall figure stood behind him, and Ben sat in the chair next to him. Her mouth fell open.

"Ben?!" she hissed. He saw her and his eyes widened.

"Rey!" he hissed back.

"Hux! Good to see you, I do hope you're enjoying yourself," Poe said, a tight smile on his face. Hux raised his glass.

"Quite," he agreed. "You have such lovely ladies around here, I must say, you keep a nice selection." Rey saw the man's eyes flash over her as he took a sip of his drink. She looked away quickly, blushing.

Poe crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Only the best. Are you interested in one in particular that you'd like to take care of you tonight?" he questioned coolly.

"I am," he smirked. He pointed at Rey. "I like that one." She blushed and Ben glared at Hux.

"P-Poe, what is he talking about, what does he want with me?" Rey questioned, hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

"I do apologize, but she isn't one of my girls," Poe said, ignoring Rey. "I can take you into the back and you can have your personal pick."

Hux raised his glass to his lips and hummed in response. "Perhaps," he mumbled. "But I can't promise that I'll find a girl that sparks my interests as much as this little dove~" He stood up and touched her cheek lightly, making Rey back up and grimace, revolted. Poe sighed and lead the group towards a pair door, pushing them open and leading them down the hallway.

"Right this way," he said, going to a door and opening it. They went down a small flight of stairs and came into a dressing room like one you would see backstage in a theater. "Hello, girls, I'm sorry to interrupt you before your big show!" Some of them greeted him, others sheepishly avoided him. He smiled regardless of their reaction to him entering the room. "Go on, look 'em over, pick one, and pay up."

Hux started walking around and looking at the girls. Finn touched Poe's shoulder, turning him to look at him. "I thought you were done with this!" he hissed.

"No, I never said I was done with this, I said Poe was done with this, things work a little different here..." he frowned. He kissed his head. "Hey, it's ok, it's just to bring in some extra money."

"Is he trying to buy me to have sex with me?!" Rey questioned him softly, offended.

Ben grabbed Rey's arm and pulled her over before Poe could answer. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I-I'm working… I think… or maybe I'm an ornament, I'm not sure," she said, glancing at Poe. "What are you doing here?"

"Being an ornament can be a job. I'm working as well," he said, looking at Hux as he looked at the girls.

"Poe, I do like your little assistant there," Hux said, walking back over.

"I told you, she's not one of my girls," Poe said.

"Not even for money?"

Poe visibly hesitated, which made the redhead smirk and caused Finn to hit his arm. "N-No, not even for money," he said finally. "Not even for a million dollars will I give you Rey."

"Do you want a million dollars?" Hux questioned.

Poe bit his lip and looked at Rey, who frowned, looking disgusted. "Of course I want a million dollars, but that's not what I was saying," he mumbled. "Pick a girl, and you can have her for the night, after the show. Not Rey. Look, you can have my best one, Lexi, she has the highest reviews and the most requests." He walked over to a beautiful black haired girl with a pink leotard and black corset. She smirked up at Hux.

Hux sighed. "Fine," he agreed, pulling out his wallet and handing Poe two hundred dollars. He looked at a few servant girls who were helping clean around the room.

"You girls, take these gentlemen back to the theater, make sure they have drinks and good seats, and get this one the key to room number one," he told them. The girls nodded.

Ben let go of Rey's arm. "Be careful, please…" he whispered, following the girls out of the dressing room behind Hux and Phasma. Rey looked back at Poe as he wished the girls good luck as the went through a door. He stopped the girl that Hux had paid for. Finn and her stepped forward to listen.

"Your client tonight is a little rough, but that shouldn't be a problem, right Lexi?" he questioned, leaning close to her so he could whisper it to her. Finn tensed up and Rey looked horrified as Poe grabbed her hips and raised an eyebrow. His lips were close enough to the girl's that he could have kissed her.

"N-No, Blue, I can handle him," she smiled a bit, not looking him in the eye. Poe touched her cheek.

"Good girl, make me lots of money," Poe smirked, letting go of her and watching her walk backstage quickly.

"Poe Dameron, you disgusting, lying pig!" Finn snapped. "I want to go home, I'm going home right now." He turned to leave.

Poe hurried to catch him. "Hey hey hey, Finn," he said softly, hugging him. "It's just a job, there's nothing wrong with that, right?" Finn pushed him away.

"You sell them for money!" Rey scoffed. "That's disgusting!"

"It's more like renting them, and it's not disgusting, a lot of men happen to enjoy getting a women to themselves very much," Poe argued. He drank the rest of his whiskey. He set the glass down on a dressing room table. "Listen, Finn, I know-" Finn slapped him across the face.

"You said Blue was gone! This! All of this! This is Blue, Poe!" he snapped. "She called you Blue!"

Poe raised an eyebrow, touching his stinging cheek. "No. Things wouldn't be as disorganized and uneventful if this was really Blue," he said.

"I can't even look at you right now. I want to go home. To my apartment," Finn said seriously.

Poe looked sad. "I'll take you home then…" he said softly. Finn relaxed a bit and walked back over to him, hugging him.

"Please, don't keep this place… give it to someone else, focus on work…" Finn begged.

Poe sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he said, smiling weakly. He kissed Finn gently. "I love you. More than anything."

"Take me home, please," Finn said, not looking at him. Poe gulped and nodded.

"Alright… yeah, let's go…" Poe agreed, leading him towards the door. "Rey, come on, I'll drop you off at home." Rey glared at him but followed. He lead them out a back door outside. "Shit, hold on a minutes, I left something inside, I'll be right back." He hurried back inside.

"What was that? Who's Blue?" Rey hissed.

Finn leaned against the wall, crying lightly. "Blue is the old boss. He's supposed to be dead but he's coming back…" Finn sniffed.

Rey frowned. "What does that mean?" she asked, confused. "How can someone dead come back?"

Finn looked at her. "Blue Jones is an alias. A horrible human being. A greedy, disgusting monster. But I know who he really is, underneath the monster, and I brought back the Poe Dameron that I always knew…" he whimpered, hugging himself. "I got him away from Ben, Ben went with Hux. But he caught a glimpse of him and now Blue is coming back to show off."

Rey gulped and looked down. "I'm so sorry…" she said, not knowing what else to say. Finn was about to say something, looking up at her, when he froze and her eyes widened. "What is it?" She felt someone's breath against her neck and hand go to her waist and she gasped. "Hey!"

A hand went to her mouth, holding her tightly. "Sh," the man breathed. "Don't shout, sexy."

Finn trembled. "You need to let go of her," he said firmly, stepping towards them.

The man just chuckled, running his hand up Rey's thigh, kissing her neck. She grunted and sent her elbow into his stomach, causing him to stumble back in pain and surprise. She took his stumbling to move away from him, towards Finn. The door opened and Poe walked out with two larger men, pointing a gun at the man. The man froze and put his hands up. "M-Mr. Jones, I'm so sorry, I thought she was one of ours-"

"Oh?!" Poe said, angry. "What, you think you can go around and take my girls whenever you feel like it?! No no no, men pay money to fuck my girls, only I get to fuck my girls for free, you inconsiderate scum!" He walked over to the employee. "And this girl, she's my private secretary, she isn't some little whore for you to scare!"

The employee trembled. "S-Sir, I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I-I'll just go back to the stage, Madame Gorski will wonder-"

"You're expendable, she can always find another stage hand," Poe said coldly. "And I don't need rapists running around my establishment." He pulled the trigger to the boy fell. Rey screamed and Finn held her behind him, shaking.

"Poe!" he screamed. Poe turned and his eyes softened. He turned on the safety on the gun and walked over to the men who had come out with him.

"Take this, get rid of the body," he told them, handing them the gun. They looked as shocked as Finn and Rey, staring at the body. Poe stepped foward. "Get. Rid. Of. The. Body!" They winced and hurried to obey. Poe sighed and walked towards Finn. "Finn, come here, please…"

"No!" Finn screamed. "I hate you! You're not Poe, you're disgusting!"

Poe stopped and blinked, looking hurt. "Y-You don't hate me-"

"I do hate you, you sick bastard! I'm done with you!" he screamed.

Poe's face paled. "N-No, no no no, Finn, you aren't…?" Poe questioned. "A-Are you breaking up with me?" Finn sobbed.

"Poe, I'm sorry… I love you, but not when you're like this…" Finn whimpered.

"Finn, you're everything to me!" Poe tried. "I-I can't imagine my life without you, I'm so so so deeply in love with you Finn!" Finn closed his eyes and sobbed. Poe walked over and took his hand, holding it to his heart. "You're the only thing that gets me through the day Finn, I don't want drugs or cigarettes when I'm around you, because you're all I need!"

"P-Poe, you hide things from me," Finn said coldly, pulling his hand away. "You use me, we do nothing but have sex, and you never even said you missed me in Guatemala! You were just gone, having fun, and for I knew, you could have been dead! You didn't call me once! And now, I know that you were really just there for a drug deal!""

Poe stepped forward and Finn stepped away, still holding Rey. "F-Finn, of course I missed you! I thought that was a given!" he said, starting to cry a bit. Finn gulped. "Finn is this about Ben?"

"What about him, is there still something between you two?!" Finn snapped.

"No, but I know you think there is… Finn, you could put me in a room with ten Bens, telling me that he wants to have sex or do drugs or smoke or whatever, and only one of you, just standing there, smiling with that beautiful smile and those perfect eyes, and I would go to you in a heartbeat…"

Finn shook his head. "I-I don't believe that… that's bullshit!" he told him coldly.

"Finn, goddammit, my whole world revolves around you! I just want to hold you close and promise that nothing will ever hurt you, and that I'm going to never going to leave your side! F-Finn, I was going to propose…" Poe broke down then. Finn looked horrified. "I-I was going to propose tonight Finn, when I took you home. I was going to make you mine forever and ever, and make you my family, don't… don't you want that?" Finn trembled and shook his head gently.

"I-I'm not in love with Blue… I'm not in love with a killer…" he said softly.

Poe gulped and licked his lips, trying to regain himself. He didn't want Finn to see that he was completely broken, that he was empty. He didn't want him to see him angry, so he tried to stay calm. "D-Don't be sorry Finn… y-you're gonna feel how you're gonna feel…" he said, his voice cracking and shaking. He looked up and gave him a crooked smiled. "I-I'm never going to force you to stay with a nutcase like me… I'd never expect you to want to stay…" He looked down. "W-Wow, I feel like an idiot…."

"You've got so much left to live for as Poe Dameron. Don't you dare throw your life away because of money and power…" Finn begged him, crying. Poe just looked at the ground silently, not daring to look at him anymore. Finn didn't know what to do for a moment, then turned and hurried Rey away, towards one of the taxi's at the front of the building.

Poe watched him leave, not knowing how to speak or move for a moment. He just stared at the ground in shock, feeling so empty and alone that he didn't know what to do. It felt like a very long time until he finally moved, telling the men he was with to keep things going. He went to the front, getting into his car and going back to his luxurious penthouse, which now felt so empty and small. He walked over to the fridge and immediately grabbed a beer, completely losing control and falling to the floor, just laying there and sobbing and drinking, hoping he could just fall asleep and wake up tomorrow to find out this had been a horrible dream. Hoping that he wasn't really losing control of his mind.

\---

Rey sat in the back of the cab, shaking. Finn was sobbing quietly. "H-He killed him…" she whimpered. "He didn't even hesitate, he just killed him!"

"Did you hear what he said? He said that only he gets to fuck his girls for free! W-What has he been doing all this time? I-I thought he changed, I-I thought I changed him, I thought he was okay now…" he whimpered, holding his head in his hands. "I-I'm such an idiot…"

Rey was surprised that Finn hadn't really reacted to the murder part of what had just taken place, but she had a feeling it hadn't been the first person he had seen killed. "Finn, what's your address?" she asked. "Tell the cab driver your address. We're going to go to your house, and you're going to tell me what the hell is happening. Everything." Finn nodded and told the cab driver where to go. They were driven to his apartment and got out, going inside.

Finn went straight to his room and lay face down on the bed. Rey followed him. She set her bag down next to the bed and sat next to him. "How are you doing?" she asked. Finn sighed.

"I've been a lot better… but I'm just glad you're safe," he told her, rolling onto his side.

"Finn, I'm fine," she told him, looking at him. "But you need to tell me what I've gotten myself into."

Finn sighed and nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed, sitting up. "Okay… So the New Republic Company is a multi-purpose company, we make sure people get what they're promised, whatever that be. But it's a cover for an underground system that Poe said he had shut down. I've known for a while that that was a lie. No matter how much he sweet-talks me, I can always tell when he's lying. I chose to humor him… He runs the Resistance, which is a huge mobster group… they do everything, drugs, prostitutes, weapons… they sell them, and they use them."

"Why was I hired into this?" she questioned, confused.

"I think it was because of your cousin…" he said honestly. "Ben is in a rival mob, the First Order. Poe probably hired you with the intention of finding out more about them."

Rey sighed and nodded. "Okay… so what about Blue, what's going on there?" she asked.

Finn licked his lips. He looked down. "I've known Poe since around the time I graduated High School… he got me and my family out of a bad situation with the First Order, he made sure we were safe. We became best friends, and we spent almost all of our time together. His father was in charge of the company then, things were nicer, no one got hurt, no one was used… Then his father was killed and he had to take over… he wasn't ready, he had no idea what he was doing. He had to call himself Blue Jones so that his enemies didn't know that he was the son of the previous owner," he explained.

Rey nodded. "And he became mean?" she guessed.

"No… he was still very sweet, and kind, and caring. He didn't become mean until he hired Ben… but Ben called himself Kylo Ren at that time. Poe fell in love with him the moment he met him, but he'll never admit that…" he sighed. "He stopped spending time with me and started spending all his time with Kylo. They drank a lot, he started the club to trade drugs and women, and he did them too… Things got so bad… a lot of people died once Ben got here because he was convinced that Poe was doing things wrong. I caught the two of them fighting one time and stepped in, but Ben hit me. Poe got mad him and told him to leave and not come back… and he did, and he didn't come back… and Blue started to go away and become Poe again… and I fell in love with Poe and... and I thought he fell in love with me…"

Rey hugged him warmly. "I'm sorry, Finn…" she said. "I-I don't know if this helps, but… I think Poe does really love you…"

"I know… that's why this is so hard..." he told her.

She held onto him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, patting his hair.

Finn sobbed, putting his head on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there and held her, grateful to have at least one friend.


	4. The Sky Is Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter will have some mention of non-con activity, and will have a little bit of StormJedi in it.

"Blue?" Ben questioned, knocking on the door. There was no response other than the sound of soft music playing through the door. Ben knocked again. "Blue, it's Ben, can I-?"

"It's open…" Blue called to him. Ben opened the door and went into the dark apartment, shutting the door behind him. Blue glared up at him from where he was seated in a chair with his legs spread and his hand on the arm rest. He had a glass of some amber colored liquid in his other hand, and his eyes were dark and distant. He took a sip of his drink as Ben walked in.

"What have you been doing, Blue?" he questioned, slight concern in his voice. "Do you want a light on?"

"No…" Blue mumbled. He tipped his head back as he drank, then looked at Ben with one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

Ben gulped and watched him. He knew this version of Blue better than the other, the one that was more happy-go-lucky, with Finn, who called himself Poe Dameron. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked, taking the now empty glass from Blue's hand and walking to the kitchen sink. He glanced at the empty beer bottles scattered across the counter and an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor.

"Not enough to stop feeling so lonely…" Blue said, looking at him. "Come here…" Ben looked at him and frowned. "Please, Ben…?" Ben set the glass down and walked over to him slowly. Blue stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "I really do miss you, you know?" He put his hands on Ben's waist before lifting one hand to his face. "I don't want that bastard's hands on what's mine anymore."

Ben's stoic face blushed red, spreading all the way to his ears. "Blue, don't make Hux angry… you don't do that kind of stuff anymore, you're free, you escaped. Don't become like him again… I don't know why I want to help you… but when you were Poe you were nice and protective of what you loved. I want you to treat me like that-" he tried calmly. He grunted and cried out when Blue grabbed his hair and pushed him down onto the coffee table.

"I want you to kill for me again, Kylo, not for him," he whispered in the younger man's ear. "I want you to be my right hand man again. I won't make you my little bitch like he does-"

"You did before. You always used me…" he hissed at him. "Let go of me. Now."

Blue let go of him. Ben stood up quickly and glared at him. "You don't love him…" he said. "You don't love that snake! He doesn't let you live any other way, though, does he?" He walked towards Ben slowly, touching his face again. "He doesn't treat you as well as I did…" Blue leaned up towards him, his lips inches from Ben's. "... does he?"

Ben let out a shaky sigh. "You need to get Finn back…" he told him, closing his eyes. "You can't be like this again…"

Blue scowled and moved away from him. He rolled up his sleeves. "Finn doesn't wanna be my family, Ky!" he said, his voice rising with his anger. "He said he didn't want to be with me anymore and he left! What are you doing here, Ben?!"

"I-I wanted to see you," he told him seriously. "And I wanted to tell you that if you lay a hand on Rey I'll kill you…" Blue looked up and sighed.

"Rey… she's a sweet girl…." he said, sitting down and grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and putting it in his mouth, lighting it. "She's a very pretty girl… isn't she Kylo?" He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt.

Ben winced. "That's my cousin…" he reminded him. Everything about Blue right now showed that he was unravelling, falling back into his past life. "I don't like where this is going, I don't want you to touch-"

"Where is Rey anyway?" he cut him off, cigarette in his lips. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and started combing his hair. "Maybe I'll pay her a visit…. Give her a real warm welcome to San Fran, eh?~" He laughed and Ben grunted.

He rolled his eyes, not knowing why he felt like he needed to protect Rey. He walked over to Blue and hugged him from behind. "But every moment with Rey is a moment when you could be with me…" he purred in his ear. He saw Blue smirk in the mirror. "You know I don't like you touching anyone else, you remember how jealous Finn made me-?"

Suddenly Blue was turned around, grabbing Ben's throat. "I'm wanna touch you, I do," he growled. "But I can't when Hux is in the way, and I know how much he would hate having his little pet stolen." Ben felt like he might cry when he said that, but just remained still and stoic. Blue glanced up at him and paused. "What? You don't like being a pet?" His expression softened and his touched his cheek again. "How about this then? We give Hux a call, you tell him you're coming back with me, then I'll fuck you, not as my pet but as what's rightfully mine~ Hm? Does that sound good? Is that what you want?~" His lips were hovered over Ben's again, brushing the taller man's cheek with his thumb. Ben trembled a bit.

"He'll kill you," he said softly. Blue sighed and backed away again.

"Sweetheart, you know me…" he told him, straightening out Ben's jacket. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed his glass and another bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. "You know that I'm not afraid of that snake. But don't think you've changed the subject, what about Rey?"

Ben gulped. "What about her?" he asked nervously.

"Where is she?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. Ben just frowned, not saying anything. "Kylo… I'm gonna need you to answer me, or I'm gonna find her and make her scream-"

"She's with Finn," Ben blurted. Blue stood up straight. "She went back to his house."

Blue looked down for a moment, silent. Then he set down and went to the door, grabbing his jacket. "Come on, we're going," he ordered.

"Going where?" he questioned.

"You're cousin is exquisite, and Finn is painfully bisexual, maybe even more than I am. I need to know that my sweetheart isn't getting seduced by her," Blue explained, opening the door.

Ben didn't move. "Rey won't do anything, trust me…" He looked down. "I-I'm not with you, Blue…" he said. "I-I can't be affiliated with you. You took off and Hux took me…"

Blue turned to look at him. "Oh… Oh, that's right, I'd almost forgotten," he said, laughing a bit. He walked over to a drawer. "If you aren't with me, then you're against me…" He pulled out a gun. "You know I don't have time for a backstabbing little bitch, who turns against me! ME! The man who gave you love and affection when you needed it most, right?!" He pointed the gun at Ben and walked up to him. Ben backed up, glaring at him. "Do you really want this? To hurt my feelings like this, Ky?" He pushed the gun into Ben's chest. "Now let's not be stupid here, let's think clearly. Let's give Hux a quick call, tell him that his precious little Ben is coming back to play with me~ You'd like that wouldn't you?~"

Ben bit his lip. "B-Blue-"

"I treat you so much better than Hux does~ I pay you more, I make sure you're happy, I make sure you have all the whores and drinks and drugs you want after a kill, right?~ And then afterwards, you have me~" He got close enough to Ben to pull his phone out of his pocket, moving away from him and taking the gun with him. "That's my boy, don't argue when you know I'm right~" He walked over to his chair and started calling Hux as he sat down. He hit the speaker-phone button and winked at him.

The phone made a clicking noise as it was picked up. "Ben, where the hell are you?" Hux's voice growled, angry.

"You're little pet's been otherwise preoccupied, ginger," Blue said, grinning.

There was silence for a minute. "Wait is this Dameron?!" he snapped. "Why do you have Ben's phone? Where is he?"

Blue chuckled. "You see, this is Blue Jones," he explained. Hux scoffed on the other side. "And I've got Kylo here with me~"

"Oh, great, lovely to hear that Blue's back," Hux spat, sarcasm laced in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… I'm just letting you know that Ben has some… better opportunities that he wishes to follow," he grinned. "Some better opportunities with me, with the Resistance." He saw Ben shift uncomfortably. "Do you have something to say, Ky?" Ben looked down and shook his head. "Alright then, I guess that's settled! He's coming back with me."

"Like hell he is, Ben is my best killer," Hux hissed.

"Oh no, he's not~" Blue laughed. "He's my best killer~" He hung up the phone and tossed it to Ben, who caught it. "Now, let's go see what this girl and my Finn are up to~" He motioned for him to come to the door and Ben quickly followed.

\---

Finn had found a few dusty bottles of wine in a cupboard and had brought them to his room with two glassed for he and Rey to share. After an hour of drinking, he was laying on his side on the bed, his jacket long thrown to the floor with his tie and his shirt untucked and unbuttoned. Rey was on her back, her hair down around her shoulders, her stilettos on the ground near the bed.

"I just can't believe he sells women's bodies, that's absolutely revolting!" Rey said loudly, looking at Finn and drinking her wine.

"And then he just goes over and I thought he was gonna kiss her! Didn't it look like he was going to kiss her?" Finn slurred, accidentally splashing some wine on his hand as he questioned Rey.

"It did!" she agreed. "I really thought he was going to, and she looked so uncomfortable, that poor girl!"

Finn drank the rest of his glass and set it on the table. "Poe doesn't even kiss good…" he mumbled, laying his head on her shoulder. "I mean… he does, but he's stupid and gross and sexy and I hate him…"

"Right!" she said, gulping down the rest of her wine as well, setting the glass down, not noticing it fall off the table. "I bet he isn't that great of a kisser, Finn, he's probably a mediocre kisser…"

"No, he's so good…" he groaned. "He sucks on my lip and nibbles it and his tongue is so smooth and hot, and he knows right where to touch me… I hate him, he's a dick."

"Why do you feel his tongue when you're kissing?" she asked, her head turning to him and her brow furrowed. Finn looked at her. "And why would he suck on your lips?"

"I'm not really sure what you're asking," Finn said uncertainly.

Rey sat up a bit. "He's kissing you, that's just… it's like…." She looked away, trying to think of her words. Rey turned back to him and leaned forward, putting her lips against his gently in a light kiss, then pulling away. "That's kissing, right? You aren't supposed to do anything else."

Finn's face was bright red and he was just staring at her. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he asked.

"N-No, you were my first," she admitted. "It was nice, right, simple?"

"Y-Yeah… it was gentle…" he agreed. "But… the kissing I'm talking about is a little more… intimate… s-sexual…"

Rey's flushed face became even more red. "O-Oh…" she said, looking away and sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest.

Finn stared at her. "R-Rey, are you a virgin?" he asked. She looked at him shocked. "It's important, I'm not judging you." She gulped and nodded. He sat up and touched her arm. "You can't ever tell Blue, do you understand? You can't ever tell him."

"She can't tell me what?"

They both jumped and looked at the door as Blue and Ben appeared in the doorway. "P-Poe what are you doing here?" Finn questioned, getting off the bed and stumbling a bit.

"Are you drunk, darling?" Blue laughed.

Finn frowned. "Only a little," he admitted. "Why are you here, I want you to leave."

"Why? So you can have sex with Rey?" Blue looked at Rey who's mouth fell open. "Is that what you can't tell me?"

"N-No, we weren't doing-"

"She really is a little angel, right? She's a virgin!" he grinned. Ben's face paled. "Well, I'll get that fixed~"

"Blue stop-" Ben tried. Blue walked over to Rey. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she moved away, confused.

"P-Poe, what are you doing?" she hissed

"Poe, look, it's Finn!" Ben tried. "Pay attention to Finn!"

Blue looked up, thinking. "Finn… my pretty little Finn…" he said. He walked over to Finn and touched his cheek, looking at his eyes in the dimly lit room. "Look what you did to me… look at me, Finn, I'm so alone again… Ky, hold Finn back…" He let go of Finn and went back towards Rey, grabbing her and holding her to the bed. She screamed and tried to hit him.

"Poe, stop it!" Finn cried. "Stop this, now!"

"I ain't Poe anymore, gorgeous, you killed that idiot when you broke his heart! And he cried for a while, he grieved! But from the ashes of that burnt-out soul, Blue's back, baby!" he yelled.

Ben pulled Blue off of him. "Blue, I don't want you to touch her," he said sternly. Blue slapped him in the face and Rey gasped.

"I just want to go home…" she said softly, starting to cry. She looked at Blue, then at Ben, then at Finn. Finn wasn't looking at anyone, and he was crying. "Finn, please..."

Finn looked up. "Blue, you have to let her go home," he told him calmly, although his voice trembled a little.

"Home? No, she's not going anywhere, not after hearing and seeing so much," he chuckled. "Rey, have you ever killed anyone?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "What?!" she cried.

"Blue, I don't think she's cut out for that," Ben tried, worried about her.

"You don't?" Blue questioned, staring at him. "Then she's cut out to be a whore, is that what you're saying?"

"No! That's definitely not what I'm saying," Ben argued.

"Then she'll have to kill," Blue said simply. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll have you trained~ And if you put up a fight…" He shoved Ben off of him walked over to her and grabbed her. "...then I'll make sure you're broken~" She scoffed and tried to push him off. He moved back and grabbed Finn. "And you~ what am I going to do with you? Are you going to come back with me?"

Finn looked at him. "I know you're a good person, Poe, I know you are…" he said softly, touching his cheek. "I-I want Poe back…"

Blue stared down at him. "Finn… this is me…" he told him softly, running his hands up his sides. "This is what you have… and I have you… you're mine… you're all mine~" He touched his lips to Finn's just slightly, teasingly. Rey stood up quietly and grabbed an empty bottle off the floor, going to hit him with it, wanting to save Finn. Ben caught her wrist and pulled her back, making her gasp and drop the bottle. Blue turned to see what was happening and raised an eyebrow. "You were going to hurt me…? And it's funny, I decided to play the nice guy and not break you…" He turned to Finn. "You see what the nice guy gets? Do you want to take off her dress, or should I…?"

"What?!" Finn hissed. "I'm not touching this girl! I'm not letting you touch her!"

"You aren't? You seemed perfectly fine to let her kiss you," he said. "You were going to kiss her back, weren't you?" Finn opened his mouth to protest. "Finn, either I take her and I'll make sure no one touches her ever again, or you take her, and I get to make her my whore, what'll it be?"

Finn looked horrified. "That's not up to you, that's not up to either of us!" he insisted. "Neither of us have any right to touch Rey, Ben let her go!"

Rey was crying a bit. She looked up at Ben. "B-Ben, please…" she said calmly, although her voice shook. He didn't move, nor did he look at her. She moved and elbowed him in the stomach, bringing her other hand around to hit him in the face. He coughed and stumbled back, letting go of her. She moved back and felt herself get grabbed roughly, her hand brought roughly behind her back. She cried out and struggled. Then suddenly she pressed down onto the bed and held there.

"I like that you struggle," Blue whispered in her ear.

"Fine, I'll come with you, I'll stay!" Finn yelled. "And I'll make sure Rey does what she's told, is that what you want!?"

Blue let go of Rey and backed up, putting up his hands and smirking. "That's all I wanted…" he agreed. "And I don't want any if this bratty little attitude, Finn, I like it better when you're sweet and on my side… come here." Finn sighed and walked over to him, looking down. "Rey, you come here too…" Rey didn't move from where she was holding herself on the floor. Blue glanced at Finn.

"Rey, come here," Finn said calmly. She looked up, surprised. He nodded and she obeyed, standing up and walking over. Blue grabbed her and held her in his other arm.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he grinned. "You're mine. All of you are mine." He looked at Ben, then at Finn. "You're going to take her Finn." He shoved Rey into Finn's arms and Ben tensed up.

"I find this entire thing very bizarre," he told Blue. "You're acting weird.

"Am I?" Blue questioned. "Am I being too nice?"

"Maybe," Ben said. "You seem to have some ulterior motive that I'm not aware of."

Blue smiled innocently. "I do," he admitted. He pushed Finn and Rey to the bed and backed away. "I want you to show me who you're loyal too, Finn. So you're going to take her virginity."

"Why?" Finn scoffed, holding onto Rey protectively.

"Because I said so," Blue said. "And because she wants you too…" Finn glared at him. "You're going to do it, or I will. That's my final decision."

Finn looked down. "Rey, what do you want?" he whispered.

She opened her mouth. "I-I don't want any of this… I want to go home…" she said sternly. "I want to go home to my Dad… Ben, please, I-"

Ben winced. "That isn't an option, Rey, I can't help you out of this," he told her. "Blue, I'm going to the car." He turned to leave.

"No, you're going to stay and watch," Blue said calmly. Ben stopped and looked at him.

Finn gulped and looked down. "Blue, this should be private, she should do it when she wants to, with someone she wants to do it with, and no one but her and her partner should be involved," he said. He looked right at him. "You remember how I was."

Blue stared at him, his eyes softening for a moment. "Fine… we'll wait outside then," he said, grabbing Ben and leaving the room, shutting the door. He looked down as he walked to the couch and sat down, covering his face with his hands.

Ben followed him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, crouching down in front of him and taking his face in his hands.

Blue looked at him, but in that moment he looked like Poe. "I-I'm not sure, at the moment," he said honestly. "I'm losing my mind…"

Ben stood up and hugged him, holding him. "You need to let go of something. Believe me, you can only choose one thing, or you'll live your entire life in turmoil… you can either be with Finn and live a normal life, without the company…" He thought and bit his lip, leaning close to him. "Or you can be with me, and you can get everything you want."

Blue closed his eyes and pulled Ben closer, kissing him deeply and gently. Ben felt tears fall down the other's cheek, then he was pushed against the couch and held down. "That's not right. You don't get to make the decisions, I do!" he growled, grabbing his throat. "I'm in control, not you!"

Ben blinked. "Then take control," he said softly.

\---

Finn covered his face. "R-Rey, I'm so sorry, I-I want to get you out of this, but I can't…" he said. "I-I just don't want you to think I'm a bad person, I don't want to hurt you…"

Rey touched his cheek. "I know," she whispered. "I-It's okay… I-I'll be okay." She kissed him gently. He pulled away, surprised. "J-Just teach my how to really kiss. The way you told me about…" Finn blinked and kissed her again.

"I-I'm going to be gentle okay? I'm going to try to make this as nice for you as I can, and you need to tell me if anything hurts you…" he said seriously. She nodded and kissed him deeply, crying lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I apologize if this is a terrible chapter.


	5. Need an Easy Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter contains a lot of at least mention sexual content

The last thing Rey wanted was to go to work today. Facing the awkwardness and horrors of the previous night in the office seemed like it would make for a horrible day, especially since things would probably only get worse. Everything that had happened last night spun around in her head and left her with a huge headache. Learning that Blue sold women and drugs. Learning that Ben was a part of this. Losing her virginity to Finn…. That had been the least traumatic part of the night. Finn had been gentle and hesitant and loving the entire time, and always made sure that what he was doing felt alright and was comfortable, and that he wasn't hurting her, and in the end she had to admit that it felt pretty good.

"I'm going to do it now, okay?" he had asked, looking right at her. She had nodded and let him, gasping as soon as he entered her. He stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little," she had said. "I-It's okay, keep going…" He had, and had stopped and waited for her to nod every time her face showed that she was in pain. He had finally gotten himself all the way inside of her and his breathing was shallow and he was shaking with anticipation, but he waited for her to be ready. She had nodded one more time and he began moving very slowly and gently. It took her a while to get used to, but Finn was patient and didn't complain once, he just kept asking her how it felt. His pace gradually increased and she gasped again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and throwing her head back a bit. This time he didn't stop, but kissed her neck gently and asked her if it felt good. She had nodded and kissed him on the lips sweetly. He closed his eyes and let her.

Rey was glad that he was still there when she woke up. He was laying on his side and looking at her. "Good Morning..." she said softly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "H-Have you been awake for a while? What time is it?" She started to sit up but he put his hand up.

"It's noon," he told her, smiling a bit. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Noon?!" she hissed. "Blue's going to kill us, we were supposed to be at work by nine!"

"He isn't awake either," he told her. "His car is still here, and I get up to check every so often, he's still passed out on the couch…" He lay back down.

Rey ran a hand through her hair and looked at him. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly, pulling the thin blanket up to cover herself more.

Finn smiled sweetly. "You're really beautiful…" he said honestly. Rey blushed darkly and looked in the other direction. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I mean it though, I'm not just saying it…"

Rey looked down at him, shocked for a moment, then lay down next to him. "Do you regret last night?" she asked, curious.

"Of course I do. You shouldn't have had to do that with a complete stranger..." he said seriously. "I understand if you never feel comfortable talking to me again."

Rey took his hand. "I'm glad that it was you and not him," she told him. He didn't look at him. "I-It felt really good…" He glanced at her this time. "I really appreciate you protecting me. I'm glad to have someone like you right now."

"I feel the same…" he said sadly. There was a knock on the door and he pulled away, sighing.

"You take your time getting up, I'll deal with them." He hesitated and kissed her gently. "I really do like you Rey… you're different. You're strong." She smiled a little and he stood up, pulling on his boxers and his sweat pants. He went to the door and opened it, seeing Ben, only wearing his briefs and his jeans. "Good afternoon…"

Ben just grunted in response. "Do you usually wake up this late?" he questioned, glaring at him.

"Only when I'm avoiding you…" Finn growled with a tense smile.

Ben rolled his eyes and looked into the room, blushing. "H-Hi, Rey…" he said, looking away. "I didn't know you would be uh… naked…."

"Just close the door, please," she mumbled, sitting up and holding the blanket to her. Finn sighed and walked out, closing the door and looking at Ben.

"So, glad you decided to stay the night, do you want coffee or something?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Ben sighed and followed him. "Do you hate me?" he asked, standing behind a chair.

"Yes," Finn said honestly. "I really really hate you and I always have."

"Oh," Ben said, looking down. "That was brutally honest and it hurt my feelings."

"Fuck you, Kylo! Why don't you just go back to brooding in a corner somewhere all alone with your drugs and your guns, and stop ruining him!" Finn snapped. "Because not only have you ruined Poe's life, but you've ruined my life, and you've ruined Rey's life!" He turned towards the sink and started putting things in the dishwasher.

Ben was silent for a moment. "Why haven't we ever fucked?" he questioned.

"Excuse me?!" Finn scoffed, looking at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn shook his head and turned back to his dishes, muttering to himself about how unbelievable this situation was.

Ben smirked a bit, trying to aggravate the situation further. "Look, Finn, I don't want you to hate me. Blue would probably think it would be so hot if we fucked… And I know you're probably jealous about the fact that your boyfriend fucked me last night-"

"Blue isn't my boyfriend. I broke up with him last night, I said I was done with him and I meant it," Finn said. He didn't look at him. "I'm not in love with him. I'm not even in love with Poe anymore… I'm just so tired of not knowing, it's not even worth it, the few good times we had, aren't even worth the rest of the crazy stuff that happens. So I'm fine that Blue is with you again, but on my couch, that's gross." He threw a cup into the dishwasher and slammed the appliance closed.

Ben stood up straight. "I apologize for fucking on your couch. Would you like me to buy you a new one?" he questioned, smirking mischievously. Finn slowly turned and glared at him. Ben raised an eyebrow. "What, are you going to hit me?"

Finn walked over to him. "Why don't you grow up?" he said coldly, pushing him.

"Are you trying to start a fight, Finn?" Ben laughed, shoving him back against the wall and pinning him there.

"No, I just want you to get out of my house!" he hissed. "Get the fuck off if me!"

"Why don't you two just kiss a little for me, it would make me feel a whole lot better~" The two looked up to see Blue stand up off the couch, still completely naked. Finn looked down.

"Excuse me," he said, going towards the bathroom and shutting the door.

Just as Finn closed the door to the bathroom, Rey opened the bedroom door and walked out in one of Finn's tee-shirts. "I'm going to need to stop at our place and get a change of clothes, Ben," she told her cousin, freezing and covering her eyes when she saw Blue. "O-Oh my god, do you mind?!"

"Not at all," he smirked, walking over to her and grabbing her hips. "You don't have to cover your eyes, I'm not ashamed for you to see me~"

"Well, I'm uncomfortable, and I would appreciate it if you would let go of me and put some clothes on!" she hissed. Rey pushed him away from her and walked over to the front door with her purse.

Blue just laughed. "I'm not feeling work today…" he said, stretching. "Why don't you two head home, I'll stay here with Finn?"

"I thought I had a job to do," Ben said calmly, looking at his boss.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Blue told him, grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling them on.

Ben groaned in annoyance. "Fine," he said. "I'm gonna need locations and information, and new weapons, Hux's aren't top notch like yours. I'm going to need my rifle and tools, and I want my apartment back so I can get back to work."

"A rifle? Wait, no no no, Ben you aren't really killing someone, are you?!" Rey insisted, her brow furrowing. "That's sick, that's disgusting!"

"At least you don't have to do it," Ben told her seriously. "You get to sit behind a desk and sent me my info."

Finn came out of the bathroom. "Finn's just a tech guy, right? And I work as a secretary, we just work in the office, why can't you do something like that?" she questioned. Finn frowned.

"He tried that," he told her. Rey looked at him. "Three people died. He's not a people person…"

"Nope," Ben agreed. "Am I getting back my stuff, Blue?"

"Of course, Ky," Blue smiled. "I'll have you back in your place by tonight."

Ben nodded. "Sounds good. And I want my weapons too," he reminded him. He went towards the door. "Come on Rey." Rey gulped and smiled sadly at Finn, waving before hurrying after her cousin.

"I'll bring you your shirt tomorrow," she called to him.

Finn waved and sighed. "Blue, you should go," he said coldly, going towards his room. He shut the door behind him and lay on his bed.

Blue sighed and looked down. "Alright, Finn," he said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, eight am sharp." He grabbed the rest of his clothes out of the living room and left. He still felt empty and horrible about Finn hating him, but Finn needed to understand that business was business.

Driving to Ben's house he weighed his options. He was truly in love with Finn, but he always seemed to make the wrong decisions and lose him. He would never feel the way he felt about Finn towards anyone else, and he would grab any chance he could get of making Finn his again. But he knew that he was unreliable and unfaithful, and he couldn't really blame Finn for being skeptical of him.

Of course, there was Ben. He didn't really love Ben, he never had. Ben was more like a favorite toy than anything, a loyal one. He knew that the slightly younger man had real feelings for him, although his sociopathic, unstable nature prohibited any outright statement or visualization of those feelings other than the occasional jealous outburst and bouts of lust. Usually very needy, intense bouts of lust. He also knew that Ben knew that he was nothing more than a toy to Blue, and occasionally that caused him to feel a bit guilty. But in the end, he enjoyed fucking him senseless and then leaving without a word without having to fear that Ben wouldn't take him back.

Then there was Ben's cousin, Rey. It was rare that he lusted after a woman, but Rey was something else, to say the least. He could tell from just the short time he had known her that she had a lot of attitude and even more fight in her. If he could get her to do anything that he wanted, he might be able to get himself another sniper, and another toy to play with as well.

Blue smirked and pulled up to their apartment complex, calling a few people about getting Ben's old apartment back in order within two hours and have men to move him and Rey in by the end of the day. He finished his calls and went up to their place, not even knocking on the door before going in. "Alright, let's get packing, you two, the moving guys will be here in three hours!" he called.

Rey opened the door to her room first, a bathrobe around her and a towel wrapped on her head. She only poked her head out the door. "D-Did you even knock before you came in here?" she hissed. "W-What if one of us wasn't decent?!"

"Well I would hope you would both be fully dressed in the company of one another, since you're cousins and all. Unless you're into that kind of stuff, I won't judge," he smirked, walking towards her.

"I-I'm not dressed, just give me a moment," she told him quickly, going to close the door. He stopped the door with his foot and pulled the door open. "I don't want you in here, get out-" Blue's hands were on her hips and his lips were on her's before she could say another word. She gasped and pushed at him at first, then realized that he was being very delicate and gentle. She pulled her mouth away from his and glared up at him. "W-What do you want?"

"Right now, I'd like to get you back in that shower if I can. With me," he breathed against her lips. "I want to make you mine, I want to feel you and make you come for me." He gently unwrapped her hair from the towel and threw it aside. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to show you love, the right way."

Rey blushed. She couldn't deny that Blue was attractive, there was no argument there. But she hadn't given him permission to enter her room and she didn't know if she wanted him near her. Before she had a chance to say anything he was kissing her again, more passionately, more intoxicating than before, his hands finding the back of her neck and his fingers running through her wet hair. She gasped a bit and unwittingly moved herself closer to him. He pulled his lips away slightly.

"Where's Ben?" he asked gently, running a hand gently down her neck.

Rey shivered. "He went to the roof to smoke, I think. It was making me cough," she said breathlessly, her hands finding his shoulders, then going down to the buttons of his shirt and starting to undo them.

Blue smirked a bit and let her take off his shirt. She got it undone and threw it aside, running her hands down his chest until they reached the buckle of his belt. "What did you do? All that time in that little desert village, how did you get by without being touched?~" he purred, running his thumb across her bottom lip and starting to untie her bathrobe.

"I-I found ways," she breathed as he started touching her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders.

"Did you touch yourself? Did you make yourself come when you were alone, did you make yourself moan?~" he questioned, kissing her jaw. "All those years alone, longing to be touched by a man, needing something bigger than-"

Blue was shoved away suddenly, much to his surprise. "I don't need anyone," she said sternly, glaring at him. "I'm not some sexually starved creature for you to prey on, I am an independent woman. I've changed my mind, I don't want you to touch me, I want you to get out of my room." He didn't move and she blushed. "Get out of my room or I'll hurt you."

"I didn't mean to offend you, my lovely Rey," he said softly. "I was only trying to excite you." He walked closer to her and the backed up.

"Well it didn't work," she hissed. Blue bit his lip and looked her up and down, making her visibly shiver.

"You might not need me," he breathed. "But I need you…" He leaned forward and kissed her again, relieved that she kissed back. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him into her bathroom by his belt, shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For the sake of uncertainty, I have purposefully left the sex scenes mostly out and undetailed. I am not sure what you readers want as far as detail, and I am more than willing to add more if that is what is requested. Feel free to comment/review to let me know, as well as just to let me know what you think of the story. Thank you so much!


	6. No Need To Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter and like the last one it is mostly a filler chapter, not much action but important plot stuff! The story will pick up soon, I promise! This chapter also contains a smutty scene! Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review :)

"Alright, your room is over there, Rey," Ben said to her as he set a box in front of a fairly large bedroom. Ben's old apartment was huge, taking up the top two floors of a tall building. Rey brought her bag into the room and set it on the ground. She looked around at the pre-decorated room in awe.

"W-Why is everything so nice?" she questioned, going over to the large queen sized bed and sitting on it.

"Blue likes to treat me nice… sometimes," Ben mumbled. "Come on, there's more to get out of the truck."

"Don't worry about that, Ky, I hired these guys to do it for you, you don't have to lift a finger," Blue said, walking in behind him into the room. Rey quickly looked out the window. "Let the lovely lady rest…"

Ben sighed. "I'm a hands-on kind of guy, you know that." He leaned down and kissed him gently. "And besides, I don't want them to find anything they shouldn't. I have at least five hundred dollars of really good weed stashed somewhere that I would prefer to be untouched," he said, walking out of the room and out of the apartment.

Blue glanced behind him to see if Ben was gone, then kicked her bedroom door closed. "Does the room suit you?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Y-Yes," Rey said, looking around. "It's very nice. And big. I don't think I even have enough personal belongings to fill it up with."

Blue flopped down onto her bed and smirked. "What about your clothes? Once those are here, you'll at least fill the closet," he laughed.

"I have my clothes, I already have all my things up here," she told him. She pointed to her single box and suitcase.

"What, really? Just a suitcase," he questioned, sitting up and going over to it. "It's not even a big suitcase…"

"I don't have a lot of clothes, I guess," she said, shrugging.

Blue looked at her and walked up to her, kissing her gently. She blinked and moved away from him. "I want to buy you things… I want you to have whatever you want and I want you to have everything," he told her, kissing her neck.

Rey frowned. "W-Why?" she questioned. "Blue, I told you I didn't mean to have… sex with you. We aren't a couple or anything."

"You don't just accidentally fuck someone, sweetheart," he laughed. "You wanted me. And I wanted you. I'm not going to tell anyone." Rey looked down, embarrassed. "As for being a couple, you are technically mine now. And I want to take you out and spend a bunch of money on you, okay?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "Y-You don't own me," she breathed. He just smiled and kissed her, pushing her onto the bed.

"Don't I?" he purred. Blue started pulling down her skirt and she grabbed his wrist.

"Ben will be back any moment," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow and kissed her neck, crawling over her. He pulled her skirt down and threw it aside, running his hands up her thighs and sucking on her neck gently. Rey sighed and gave in, running her hands through his hair and rolling her head back to let him reach her neck better. He ran his hands up under her shirt and sat up, pushing off his jacket and throwing it aside.

"Take off your shirt," he told her. Rey sat up a bit and did so, leaning in to kiss him. He held her waist gently, kissing her deeply and unbuckling her bra in the back. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?!" she gasped, pulling away and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Go out with me," he said. "I want to be exclusive, I want to move to the next level, I don't know how else I can say it."

"No, just yesterday you were going to propose to Finn," she hissed. "Finn is a good guy and he's my friend, I'm not like you, I'm not going to hurt him."

"And yet you're letting me fuck you," he pointed out. She blushed. He started unbuckling his belt. "I won't tell him that we're dating, I won't tell anyone."

"What about Ben?" Rey added.

"I'm not in love with Ben, and he knows that" he told her. "But I have to keep him around, he's like a lost puppy." He pulled down his pants and boxers a bit. He lay Rey onto her back again and pulled off her panties. Rey shivered and looked away, blushing darkly. Blue pushed into her and she gasped. He held her hips as he started thrusting. "What do you say, princess? Will you be mine, really and truly?"

Rey moaned a bit. "Y-Yes… Blue~" she breathed. He held onto her and went harder, making her grab onto his shoulders and throw her head back.

"I'm really close~" He touched her as he continued to thrust into her. Rey gasped and bit her lip, gripping his shoulders harder. She whimpered as she came, convulsing involuntarily around him, her whole body twitching. He pulled out of Rey and pumped his hand across himself until he came onto her stomach with a groan. Rey was breathless and exhausted. Blue grabbed tissues and wiped the cum off her, throwing them away and kissing her gently, pulling up his pants.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, or how you're doing it, but stop…" she breathed.

Blue smiled innocently then kissed her quickly before getting off of the bed. "Let's go shopping," he said. "Or let me put this differently, let me spend a lot of money on you so that I can spend more time with you."

Rey glanced at him. "Aren't you energetic?" she chuckled, sitting up. He watched her. "Why do you want to waste money on me so much anyway?"

"I wouldn't be wasting money, not if it made you happy," he smiled, kissing her gently. She blushed and kissed him back. "While I'm out I'm going to buy condoms, I need to make sure we're being safe with this~" He ran his hand up her leg. "Are you on the pill?"

"The what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a no. Next time you go to the doctor's ask them to put you on birth control," he said.

Rey blushed. "O-Oh… o-okay, I will," she agreed. "L-Let me get dressed and take a shower, give a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright, princess," he agreed, kissing her deeply. He stood up and kissed her cheek, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "I'll be right outside." He left the room, tucking in his shirt. Rey shivered and got up, hurrying into the shower.

Blue looked at Ben who was waiting impatiently outside Rey's room. "Hello, Ky, how can I help you?" he questioned innocently, walking out into the living room.

Ben followed him. "Did you fuck her?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Blue told him honestly. "I'm sure you know, but I'm getting older. It might surprise you to know that I have yet to create an heir to the New Republic Company, and I would prefer to do that with someone female, if at all possible."

"But my cousin?! My fucking cousin, Blue!" Ben hissed. "You know that I get jealous of other people, and I can't even hurt her because she's family!"

"And that's why I picked her," Blue smiled. "I'm going to knock her up, and I'm going to marry her." He walked up to Ben. "And you're going to stay with me through all of it. You aren't going to tell her anything because if she finds out, I'll know she heard it from you. Right, baby?"

Ben tensed up when Blue held out his hand. He took it gently and kissed the ring on his pinky. "Right…" he said quietly.

"Why?" Blue pushed further, smirking.

"Because I'm yours…" Ben whispered.

"Because you're mine…" Blue agreed, grabbing his hip and kissing him. "You're all mine…" He let go of him and went to a mirror hanging on the wall, combing his fingers through his hair. Rey came out of her bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. "We're headed downtown, Ky, we should be back in a few hours, don't wait up for us." He turned around and winked at him, taking Rey by the waist and leading her out the door, leaving a fuming Ben behind.


	7. Want to Know A Secret?

Ben liked it when his job took him to the top of a skyscraper. He liked being able to look at the landscape and pretend that he wasn't about to kill someone. He hated that this was his job, he hated that he got a rush from ending someone's life. Time and time again he had stared through the scope of his gun at his next victim and tried to think of how their family would feel, tried to think about how that person would never get to say goodbye to their family. Then he thought about his father, and pulling the trigger was easy.

Most of the people he killed were pricks anyway, stealing money from their employees, and more importantly, trying to steal money from Blue. Sometimes people would come to Blue with the special request to assassinate someone who had done them wrong. And that responsibility fell to Ben: Blue's personal sniper, body-guard, and toy. Again, Ben looked out at the landscape, wishing that he had never met Blue, wishing that he hadn't exploited Ben's Intermittent Explosive Disorder and his lack of faith in himself. He wished he didn't have IED, he wished that Han Solo would understand that he didn't mean to break things and scream, he wished that he wouldn't be ashamed that his son had to be locked in his room for hours because he couldn't handle the world around him.

"Do you see him?"

Ben tsked, leaning aimlessly away from his earpiece, which he had forgotten was in his ear. Finn's worried voice brought him back to the task at hand. He looked through the scope and pinpointed the tan young man as he walked down the street with a group of older men in suits. "Yeah, I'm locked onto him. Take out the cameras near Weller Court. Little Tokyo," he told him.

"Got it, you're all set," Finn said. "He says you're set to shoot."

"Tell him I don't need his approval," Ben mumbled, shooting a little ahead of the target to insure a perfect headshot. All he needed to hear were the screams from down below to know he had hit the man. He turned on the safety on his rifle and dismantled it, putting it in his briefcase and hurrying back into the building. He snuck back down to the twenty third floor, blending into a group of people getting onto an elevator and taking it the rest of the way down. He knew he only had a few more minutes until the cameras in the area would be rebooted. He walked briskly out the front door and to the car that was waiting for him, getting in the back and taking a breath as the driver began driving back towards San Francisco. Back towards Blue and Rey. He wasn't even ashamed to say that he was jealous that Blue had been fucking his cousin for the past four months. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with Blue… probably because Blue was the first person to ever say he could do something with his life, that even with his IED he could do anything he wanted. Even if Blue had said it to take advantage of him, he still didn't want to see anyone with Blue but himself.

He texted Blue a simple "Done." and watched the sandy California landscape around him with distaste. He could have gone to Colorado or somewhere nice like that, he could have done art like he had always wanted to do, but no. He had to meet god-damn Blue and be completely trapped in his web. He had to kill.

\---

"Nice job getting Ben that info, sweetheart." Rey looked up as Blue walked out of his office and leaned against the door.

She smiled a bit. "Thanks," she said.

His drifted over her for a few more seconds, then he looked at Finn. "And I appreciate your quick work on the security cams, Finn, keep it up," he added.

Finn glanced up from his computer, looking right back down. "Yep…" he mumbled.

Blue chuckled and looked at Rey as she stood up and went to the copy machine. He was so glad that he gotten her to let him pick out her outfits for work. Today she was wearing a white blouse tucked into a tight pair of shorts. Very tight, very short shorts. Under the shorts she had on black translucent tights, and she had black pumps on her feet.

He heard Finn clear his throat and knew he had been staring at Rey's ass again. He had a habit of doing that. He smirked a bit and glanced at Finn. Finn glared at him. He bit his lip. "You look nice today, Rey," he said casually, still looking at Finn. "You're outfits have been very… fitting."

Rey turned and glanced at him. She knew very well that he was telling her that her shorts shaped her body well. "Well I wear them just for you, Blue," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She turned back towards the copier and picking up the papers. Blue put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door. "Don't you have some work to do?" Finn glanced at her.

Blue chuckled. "Not right now, later," he said. "It's almost lunch time."

"If you weren't the head of the company, I would report you for sexual harassment," Finn scoffed.

"Because I said it's almost lunch time?" Blue questioned, raising an eyebrow. Rey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure," Finn mumbled, going back to work.

Ben walked off the elevator, walking over. "Rey, you're Dad got a new cell phone and he wants your number," he said, walking into Blue's office and dropping his briefcase on a chair. Rey frowned and went to her desk, going to her email.

"How do you know? He hasn't emailed me…" she said. She had been emailing her Dad once a week since she had arrived in San Francisco and his weekly email hadn't arrived yet.

"He called my Mom," he said, walking over and standing behind Blue.

Rey went onto her email and started typing to her Dad. Then she paused. "Wait, a new- my Dad never had a cell phone," she said, looking up.

Ben held back a smirk. "Well he figured since he's going to be living in America he should start-" he started.

"Living in America?!" she hissed.

"Oh, fuck, I wasn't supposed to say anything, sorry," he chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "There goes Ben, ruining family shit again."

"Where is he going to be staying?" she questioned, emailing her Dad quickly to tell him her cell number. "When is he coming?"

"My parent's place. He should be flying in Friday, I think," he said. "What are you going to tell him about you and-?" Finn looked up as Blue elbowed Ben in the stomach, making him cough. "What the fuck, kid? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know what you were going to say," he growled, glaring up at him.

Finn frowned and glanced at Rey who was giving Ben a dirty look. "You and who?" he questioned.

Rey looked at him. "No one," she lied. "Not someone, me and something." Blue looked at her, impressed with her lying skills.

"Yeah, Rey and her hardcore meth addiction," Ben teased. Rey rolled her eyes.

"That's you, dear," she teased back, adding more to her email before sending it.

"Ben, go somewhere else, people are going to start socializing for lunch," Blue told him.

"Sure thing, boss," Ben said. He leaned down so that only Blue could hear what he said, but he said it loud enough that Finn heard him. "I'm going to trip tonight, you can come over if you wanna join."

"Maybe, might have plans," Blue said, glancing at Rey for a split second.

Finn gulped and shut off his computer, grabbing his lunch. "Hey Rey, do you want to come over to my place tonight to hang out?" he questioned hopefully. Her change in outfits wasn't just attracting Blue's attention, but he wasn't going to be a pig about it. He just wanted to hang out with her tonight, maybe tell her about the tiny crush he had on her.

Rey looked at him. "Um…" she started. She didn't have any set plans, but she and Blue definitely had their set after-work routine. "How about my place, I'm sure that's fine with Ben?" She hadn't heard Ben's plans for the night, and she thought that this way, she could hang out with Finn and also Blue, but it would seem like Blue was there for Ben. She looked at her cousin.

"Sounds good, kid," he agreed, smiling mischievously and slapping Blue's arm and going to another room before the other man could scold him.

Finn looked nervous. "Uh, yeah, sure, you're place is good," he said. "Are we eating in the gardens today?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to use the bathroom quickly, I'll meet you up there," she told him, smiling. He nodded and headed upstairs.

With the rest of the office gone for lunch, he went to Rey's desk and stood next to her. "Why did you just invite him over?" he questioned seriously.

Rey looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "I figured he could come hang out with Finn, and you could come over too, and 'hang out with Ben'." She said, putting up air quotes.

"But we can't fuck if Finn is there," he mumbled, pushing her hair off of her shoulders.

Rey shivered. "Just tell me after lunch that I need to stay a little late after work and we can do it then," she suggested.

"On his desk?" Blue tried, kissing her neck.

She sighed. "Don't be a jerk," she responded. She grabbed her lunch and glanced up at him. "I'm going to go eat lunch, I'll see you in an hour." She started walking away.

Blue grabbed her arm. "Hey," he said, pulling her back over. "I love you…" He held her hip.

Rey wasn't sure when they had started saying that to each other, but she didn't at all mind it. It made her feel special. She touched his cheek and kissed him gently. "I love you too," she said. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Have fun," he said. He slapped her ass as she walked away and she scoffed, glaring at him playfully before going upstairs to eat her lunch with Finn.

\---

Finn always enjoyed eating lunch with Rey. He ate his sandwich and stared at her as she ate her salad. "I can't believe my Dad is moving to California…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, that's great, I know how much you've missed him," he smiled.

"Yeah, that part is good, that I'll get to see him… but I've changed a lot, I don't think he'll like it," she said. He looked at her.

He frowned a bit, thinking. "Blue's been acting like a dick today," he sighed. Rey nodded, chuckling. "You just let me know if you want me to say something to him, ok?"

"Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"He's a horrible person," he sighed.

Rey licked her bottom lip. "I don't think he's that bad," she mumbled. He looked at her.

"He's sexually harassing you just because he can, how is he not bad?" he questioned, worried.

"I don't want to talk about Blue," she told him.

Finn blinked, his heart dropping into his stomach. "What's Ben got against you?" he questioned.

She looked at him, worried. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's mad at you, I know he is," he said. "He's trying to get on your nerves…" Rey stabbed aimlessly at a crouton, knowing that Finn was watching her. "And you've been dressing differently… it's nice but different. It's like… sexy…" Rey looked at him blushing.

"Like, you think it's sexy, or it looks like I'm trying to look sexy?" she questioned.

Finn's mouth fell open, then he closed it and cleared his throat. "I-I mean… I mean I think it's sexy…" he clarified. She blinked and looked down. "But they're expensive outfits. Someone's buying them for you because he wants to see you wear them for him." Rey winced. "It's Blue, isn't it?"

Rey looked at him. "I'm not sleeping with him," she denied quickly.

Finn paled. "I-I didn't ask if you were sleeping with him, I meant, is he buying you the clothes," he said quietly.

"Fuck," Rey mumbled.

"You're sleeping with Blue?!" Finn hissed, frowning. Rey looked at him, frowning. "How long have you-?"

"Four months," Rey said, crossing her arms. Finn stood up.

"You got here four months ago," he said, hurt.

"Yeah, the day after, when me and Ben moved," she said. "We're dating. I-I didn't want to tell you, I knew you would be mad, I knew you would hate me." She started crying.

Finn touched her face and kissed her gently. He pulled away and she stared at him, shocked. "I don't hate you, and I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Blue for taking advantage of you," he said. She blinked.

"He didn't, I let him, I've wanted it," she said quietly. "I like him a lot…  
Finn backed away from her. "What?" he questioned.

"I like him," Rey told her. "He's really sweet, and he's generous, he makes everything about me, he treats me really well."

Finn didn't say anything for a minute. "That doesn't sound like Blue…" he mumbled.

"Maybe it's Poe?" she suggested.

"No, Poe isn't here right now," Finn told her. "I know Blue more than I want to. Does he treat you like he does at the office?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, but with less subtleties to what he says… plus all those things he says," Rey agreed.

Finn gulped. "He wants something," he told her.

"You're right, I do want something." Finn froze and stood up straight. Rey looked behind him to where Blue was coming around the corner. "I want Rey to love me." Finn looked thoroughly disgusted by that.

Blue walked over to Rey and kissed her gently. "I do love you," she smiled. "See Finn, it's alright." Rey took Blue's ring and kissed the ring on his pinky.

Finn tensed up when she did this. The way Rey snuggled up to Blue and treated him like he deserved to be treated well made him feel sick. It made him feel like he needed to protect her. "I'll see you tonight, you guys," he said softly, quickly turning and leaving.

Blue kissed Rey's neck, sucking on in gently. Rey watched Finn leave, frowning. "He's really upset," she said, pushing him away slightly.

"So what, do you care about him more than me?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes. "I saw him kiss you… that's not ok with me. You're mine."

Rey sighed and kissed him. "Baby, I'm sorry. He thought you were taking advantage of me and sleeping with me without my permission. He just wants to protect me…" she tried.

"But you're mine. No one else can touch you unless I say so," he told her seriously. She nodded, letting him hold her. "If anyone else touches you, I'll kill them."

"I know you will, Blue," she sighed, kissing him.

Now it was Finn's turn to listen to their conversation. One thing that Rey hadn't mentioned was that Blue was possessive. He knew that, but now he had confirmation of just how much trouble Rey was in. He went downstairs and into Ben's 'office'. Ben was lounging on a couch, staring at the ceiling and listening to music. "What is Blue doing to Rey?" he asked.

Ben took out one headphone. "Fucking her?" he said coldly.

"Yes, but why? He's trying to keep her around and make her stay. Why?" he asked. Ben didn't say anything. "I know you know, Ben, she could be in danger."

"She isn't. He wants to get her pregnant and marry her. He finally wants to settle down," Ben said.

Finn was taken aback. "There's something not right about that…" he said. "He's going to snap eventually, and he's going to hurt her."

"Probably…" Ben agreed. "You can't tell her anything. That will make it worse."

"I know… but we have to protect her," Finn said seriously.

Ben looked at him. "Yes," he agreed. "You love her don't you."

Finn blushed. "Is it that obvious?" he questioned.

"I'm a sociopath, I'm not an idiot," Ben said, he put his headphone back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story! Feel free to comment/review to tell me what you think, what you think will happen next or anything you'd like!


	8. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Warning: A lot of drug and alcohol reference, NSFW content, and a bit of violence

"I just don't understand why you aren't okay with it," Rey sighed.

"Because Finn is my ex-boyfriend, someone I cared about," Blue told her for what felt like the thousandth time.

Rey unlocked the door to her and Ben's apartment and walked in, dropping her purse on a kitchen stool. The air was smoky and it smelled heavily of weed. "Ben's already high, it smells like a college dorm room…" She looked at Blue again. "I don't ask for much, Blue," she pointed out. "I really don't. Just think it over. If it was Ben, you would jump at the change for a three-way."

"Are you offering to have one with Ben?" he asked hopefully. Rey glared at him and he pouted. She rolled her eyes and went into her room and got out a shirt and sweatpants from her drawer and pulled them on.

"Just think it over," she said again. She walked over to Ben's door and knocked. "Ben, could you maybe not do that tonight?" she asked. He mumbled something from his room, then a few minutes later the door clicked unlocked. Rey opened the door as he lay back on his bed. "Ben are you okay?"

"I am, why do you ask?" he questioned.

Rey stepped into the room and Blue followed her, leaning on the doorway. "You're smoking weed, so I assume you're stressed, I'm just checking on you," she said. Ben raised his joint to his lips silently. Rey sighed. "I keep telling you guys, smoking is really bad for you…"

"Not that stuff, baby girl," Blue chuckled, walking into the room and rolling a joint on Ben's desk.

Rey crossed her arms. "Putting anything in your lungs is bad for you," she said seriously. "You can get lung cancer, and-"

Ben laughed loudly. "Rey Rey, do you bitch like this to Blue?" he asked. Blue smirked a bit and put his joint to his lips, lighting it. "This stuff isn't bad for you like that, this is like a happy cigarette." Rey frowned and Blue laughed. "Come on, try it, it doesn't hurt you or anything, it makes you happy and just... chill. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you to do it." Rey gaped a bit and he sighed, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her over and handing it to her.

"Ben, I don't know, it's still putting something in your lungs…" she tried, sitting on the bed, looking at the joint in her hand. She had to admit that she was curious. Blue was always so much easier to deal with when he was high.

"No no no, just do it, Rey, it's super easy, look," Ben said. He took it from her and put it to his lips, sucking on it and blowing out the smoke. "Now you try. It might hurt a bit if you've never smoked anything before, but it'll be worth it, I promise."

Rey nervously took the joint from him and put it to her lips, sucking in and immediately coughing. Ben laughed. "O-Oh my god!" she coughed. "How the hell do you do that, it hurts?!"

"Try again, it just takes a little getting used to," Blue told her, starting to roll another joint for her. After her brief coughing fit, she put it to her lips again and sucked it in, coughing again and handing it to Ben. "Give it a few minutes it will kick in."

Ben hesitated and got up, going to his speaker and starting to play some music. Rey watched him. "Are we really doing drugs?" she sighed. "Finn's coming over, he'll know…"

"Well, weed being a drug is debatable," Ben started, holding the joint to his lips. "This stuff isn't bad, I promise." He went into a little box on his dresser and glanced at her, taking something out of it.

Blue handed her the other joint her had rolled and she put it between her lips so that he could light it. "Ben's right, sweetheart, don't worry. And I've seen Finn get high before, he shouldn't care. But if he gets worked up about it, I'll take the blame."

Rey sighed. "When am I going to get high?" she questioned.

"Probably soon. You won't get super high on this stuff, but definitely a little," Ben admitted. He raised his hand and put something on his tongue, going to lay next to her. "Blue, you want some?" Blue shook his head and put his joint between his lips, pulling off his jacket and putting it on the desk chair.

"What did you just take?" Rey frowned, looking at Ben. He closed his eyes. She sighed and put the joint to her lips, trying it again. She watched Ben for a while to make sure he wasn't dying. "Ben, you know, you're not a super bad guy." Ben opened one eye to look at her, sitting up slowly and slumping onto her shoulder.

"You aren't bad either Rey, you're like, sunshine in this whole fucked up universe," he told her with a sigh. There was a knock on the front door and they looked up. Ben laughed, standing up and looking dazed for a minute before walking towards the door. Rey and Blue got up as well, and Blue pulled her over to the couch, sitting down and kissed her. She laughed and kissed him back.

Ben opened the door and smiled brightly. "Finn!" he said happily, hugging him.

"Hi Ben... it smells like weed," Finn sighed. "Where's Rey?"

"What? Weed? Maybe that's the neighbor, they do that sometimes," he said. "Okay, listen, this is important. Love is super important, okay? I love you! And- where's Rey?" He pulled Finn inside and closed the door. He went over to Rey and Blue and hugged them. "And I love Rey Rey! And I love Blue! All you guys are the best and I'm so grateful for you, I'm so grateful!"

Rey laughed and hugged him back, lazily. "I love you too, Ben, you're my favorite cousin!" she told him.

"Ben, did you get Rey high?" Finn questioned, looking concerned.

"What?! Nobody's high here, kid, we're just relaxing after long stressful work days," he laughed. Rey looked at him and started laughing.

"What are you high on?"

"I'm tripping on acid so hard right now, and it's so fucking good! There are colors everywhere!" Ben admitted as he fell onto the couch and started singing whatever song was playing from his bedroom. "Rey Rey and Blue smoked pot."

"I see… Rey have you ever...?" Finn questioned

"I didn't put the thing on my tongue, if that's what you mean," Rey told him, leaning against Blue. "I only smoked…" Blue thought that Rey's lack of understanding in this subject was adorable.

"I-I know, but was this your first time?" Finn questioned further.

"Oh! Yeah," she laughed. Blue kissed her neck and she giggled. "This stuff is super weird, baby, I don't know how you do this so often…"

Blue grinned. "Maybe you should try some of the stuff that Ben is on…?" he offered. "I think you'd like it too." He pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear, leaning close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered and leaned closer.

"Back off," Finn said seriously. Blue looked up. "Don't take advantage of her."

"I'm not," Blue said, he leaned back on the couch. Rey lay down across his lap and laughed. "Do you want anything, Finn?"

"No. Hey, Rey, are you alright? Do you want to lay down?" he offered.

"Oh, thank you Finn, I'm fine," she told him. "I feel so much better now that you're here." Blue picked up her head and she sat up, allowing him to get up and go into Ben's room. She quickly kissed Finn, putting her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto the couch. He grunted and kissed her back, touching her cheek.

He pulled away blushing. "Rey, I'm not going to do anything with you," he told her seriously. "You're not yourself right now and it wouldn't be nice of me to do something when you don't know any better. And beside, Blue might actually kill me..."

Rey looked up and saw Blue standing in the doorway, digging through the box that Ben had looked through earlier. "Blue, that isn't yours," she said. Finn stood up at the mention of Blue and gulped.

"Come on Rey, let's go watch a movie or something," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Movies probably aren't a good idea right now," Blue said. Finn glared at him and he pointed at Ben. "He's not going anywhere for at least another ten hours, and any kind of noise or detail in a movie is going to mess with reality for him and he might freak out." He set the box on the coffee table and went to the kitchen opening a cupboard, and pulling out a few bottles of assorted alcohol, bringing them to the living room. "So I say, let's get the drinks flowing, get the good stuff in our veins, and enjoy ourselves."

Finn could see that the box was filled with assorted drugs. Rey walked over and started going through it. She picked up a bag of white powder and looked at it. "Ben does coke?" she laughed. Finn tensed up

"Wanna to try it?" Blue smirked. She looked at it and nodded. He took the bag and poured some of the substance onto his hand, snorting the substance. "Alright, now you do it." She hesitated, waiting to make sure she knew how to do it, then snorted the drug as well. Finn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you want something to drink, Finn?"

"No, someone one here has to stay sober," he mumbled.

Blue poured himself a drink and took a sip. "What about you, baby, do you want something to drink?" Rey was tapping her hands on the table. "Rey, baby?"

Rey looked up at him. "Um, yeah a whiskey, it's really hot in here," she said quickly. "Can someone bring the music in here, I want the music in here." Blue laughed and handed her a glass of whiskey, then went to Ben's room, unplugging the speaker quickly and bringing it to the living room.

Ben sat up quickly. "Why did the music stop, I was jamming to that!" he said frantically.

"Don't worry Ky, I got it," Blue said. He plugged the speaker back in and started the music again. Ben swayed a bit and sat back on the couch. Blue walked over to him. "How are you feeling, are you good?"

"Yeah, man, it's good, it's chill as the Arctic fucking Ocean," Ben said, closing his eyes.

Blue laughed. "I love the things you say when you're tripping…" he chuckled.

Rey stood up and downed the whiskey like it was nothing. Finn blinked, realizing that she had had alcohol before. He was worried about all the things Blue had gotten her to do. Rey took his hands. "Dance with me," she laughed, jumping around.

"Maybe you should lay down, try to relax," he tried again, pulling her towards the bedroom.

Rey pulled him closer to her. "No no no, come on, I feel so great right now!" she said, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Finn gasped and backed up. "Kiss me, Finn!"

"No, Rey, I said I wasn't going to take advantage of you!" he insisted.

"You don't want to kiss me?" she asked softly, pouting.

"N-No, I do, but right now isn't when you should kiss me, kiss me later," he tried.

Rey groaned and pulled her shirt off, throwing it aside. "It's too hot!" she whined. She didn't seem to care much that she was only in her bra. Finn gaped. She smirked. "Will you kiss me now? Please?~"

Finn gulped. "Rey, are you sure you don't just want to lay down?" he tried.

"If you don't kiss me, then I'll kiss Blue!" she scoffed, grabbing Blue by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss, which he gratefully returned. Finn looked shocked. Blue grabbed her hips and started grinding against her time with the music.

"I told you, I don't want to share you," he told her softly. "I don't want you kiss Finn, I don't want you to have sex with him. Just me."

"But we could have a hot three-way," she tried quietly.

"And I'd rather have a three-way with Ben," he reminded her.

"Ew, no, he's my cousin, idiot," she laughed. A song came on and Rey gasped. "Baby, I like this song! Make out with me to this song!" Blue chuckled and brought her to the couch, sitting her down on his lap. He started kissing her deeply.

Finn gaped at them. "R-Rey, I don't know if I should be here..." he said, backing towards the door.

Rey turned and grabbed his arm. "Don't go, I want to fuck you!" she whined. Finn turned red, gulping.

"Rey, I don't want him to touch you," he mumbled, kissing her neck.

"Baby, please~" she purred, pulling Finn closer.

Blue sighed, exasperated. "Finn, she wants to have a three-way with you, let's do it before I change my mind," he gave in. Rey kissed him happily.

Finn looked disgusted. "Not with you, Blue. Never with you," he growled. Rey got up and pushed Finn onto the couch next to Blue, kneeling on the ground in front of him and unbuckle his belt. "Woah, Rey, no-"

Blue pulled off Finn's t-shirt and touched his thigh and kissed his neck. "You need to relax, Finn," he breathed as he nibbled his ear. Finn's face and ears were bright red with nerves and embarrassment.

"Guys, this is super weird…" he tried. "I-I really don't want to…"

Rey pulled his belt off and kissed his stomach slowly, rubbing his crotch with her hand. He sucked in a breath and shifted. "If you don't want to, then why are you so hard?" she asked, leaning up and kissing him. She smoked more, then held it to Finn's mouth. "Please?~ I want you to enjoy this~"

Finn didn't want to be anything like Blue, but he was already starting to get a contact high from all the smoke in the air, and Rey really seemed to like him. He didn't want to let her down. He took the joint and smoked it. She smiled and pulled him up, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Come on, Blue, I want you to fuck me while I suck Finn's cock~" she said, biting her lip and hurrying into her bedroom, pulling Finn with her as he smoked.

"Holy fuck," Blue growled, standing up and hurrying after her. Rey got onto the bed and unclipped her bra, throwing it aside. Blue pulled off his shirt and threw it aside.

Soon they were undressed and in their respective positions. Throughout the whole thing, Blue was glaring at Finn, and Finn didn't even notice because his eyes were shut tight in pleasure. Ben was watching them from the living room. He stood up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the kitchen island. He took one out and lit it. "One of you boys is going to have to fuck me after this," he told them, walking over to the door and holding onto the top of the doorframe to keep from swaying around too much. "Or I could fuck one of you, I'm in that kind of mood." Blue glanced at him and chuckled. Finn looked at him, shocked.

"You know you aren't fucking me, Ben," Blue reminded him. "But I'll fuck you if you want."

"Fair enough," Ben agreed, not saying anything else and watching them as they continued. It didn't take long at all for all of them to finish. Rey and Finn collapsed on the bed, exhausted, but Rey was still jittery and dazed from the cocaine. Blue got up and went over to the door, slapping Ben's chest. He glanced back at Rey and Finn.

"You can fuck her," he said. "Just this once, it's only fair." He smirked and pushed Ben into his bedroom.

Rey quickly moved on top of Finn, kissing him and touching his chest. He took a deep breath and ran his hands down her back gently. She reveled in the delicate rather than rough touch, and moaned a bit.

\---

Just in the next room, Blue was already on top of Ben, fucking him the way he knew Ben liked it, needing him to need him. "I-I don't like that you touch her," Ben whimpered out.

"What?" Blue growled into his ear.

"I want it to just be me," he breathed. "I want you to treat me like that, like I'm everything, like I'm worth your time."

"You aren't worth my time, Ben," Blue grunted, pushing the other's head into the blankets. "Shut up, you're ruining it." He let go of Ben's hair and continued. Ben didn't say another word until after Blue was done and buckling up his pants.

"Am I really not worth your time?" Ben asked quietly, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you still crying about that?" Blue chuckled, annoyed.

"I know you don't care about me," he continued. "I wish you would stop pretending like you do…"

"Alright, do you want me to tell you what I think of you, you whore?" Blue growled, grabbing his face. "Do you want me to tell you that I think you're nothing special, that you're an emotionless freak?!"

Ben knew that he shouldn't mess with Blue when he was losing his high. He hated that his only reaction to those things was a blank face. "Why do you keep me around if you think that?" he asked, his voice shaking as the only kind of clue that he was hurt.

Blue let go of him and stood up. "You're a good shot, you can kill without remorse, and I like fucking you sometimes," he told him. "I'm not talking about this anymore, freak, cry yourself to sleep if you're still upset." He grabbed Ben's cigarette off of his ashtray and walking out of the room, shutting the door. Ben closed his eyes. All he could think was that Blue had taken his cigarette because he owned everything in Ben's possession, including himself.

\---

Blue grabbed his half empty glass of whiskey off of the coffee table and drained it, pouring himself another and walking to Rey's room. He stared at how she was cuddled up to Finn, how Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "You can't talk to her anymore," he said coldly. Finn jumped a bit and got up carefully, making sure not to wake her up. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

"That's crazy, what do you mean I can't talk to her?" he whispered, going out of the room. Blue shut the door and went towards him with such aggression that Finn was sure that he was going to be hit.

"You can't speak to her anymore. You can't look at her, don't acknowledge her. She likes you too much, I don't want you thinking she's someone that you can win over," he warned.

"I'm not trying to win her over," Finn growled, shaking. "I'm trying to protect her from you-"

Blue backhanded him and grabbed him, punching him in the face a few times. When he finally let go, shoving Finn to the floor, he sipped his drink. "She's perfectly safe. She doesn't exist to you anymore," he told him. "Goodnight, Finn, lock the door on the way out." He turned and went into Rey's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Comment/Review your thoughts! Thanks!


	9. Fading Smiles

"So, how long have you and Blue been together?" one of the women in the office whispered to Rey when Rey sat down at her desk.

Rey looked at her. "B-Blue and I aren't-" she started.

"I saw you kiss him outside," the woman winked.

Blue walked over to Rey's desk and set a small box covered in pink wrapping paper with a little bow in front of her. Rey gave him a nervous look. "I think it's ok if we're public," he said quietly.

"D-Do you want to be public?" she questioned.

"The only reason I didn't tell the world was because you didn't want Finn to know. And now that Finn knows…" he smiled. "Happy four months."

"We already celebrated four months," Rey laughed.

"This is an extra four months present," he told her, winking. Rey opened the wrapping paper carefully and blushed, seeing the jewelry box. She opened it and gasped. "I know you don't like diamonds, but amethysts and aquamarine were your favorite, right?"

"And rose gold, I can't believe you remembered that!" she smiled, holding up the earrings.

"Of course I remember what kind of jewelry you like, baby, that's my job as your boyfriend," he smirked. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, I love them," she told him, standing up and hugging him, kissing him gently. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, baby," Blue said, holding her and kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she giggled, kissing him again.

"I have to get to work, I'll see you at lunch, alright?" he said.

"Of course," she agreed, letting go of him. He blew her a kiss and walked into his office.

Rey sat back at her desk and looked at the earrings happily. "Okay, you can't deny it now, Rey!" the woman said.

Another woman rolled her chair over to join the conversation. "Four months? He must really like you, he doesn't usually keep people around," she said. "Those are absolutely gorgeous, Rey, put them on!"

Rey smiled and took out her other earrings, putting in the ones that Blue had given her. The women all started cooing compliments, saying how beautiful she was, and how jealous they were. She looked up when the elevator opened and Finn walked out. He hadn't been at the apartment the morning after he had come over, and he hadn't been at work the next day. Rey gasped and stood up quickly when she saw him. "Oh my god, Finn what happened?" she asked him, seeing that his face was bruised and a bit swollen. He swatted her hand away when she went to touch his face. She frowned. "Who did this?"

Finn ignored her, although it hurt him to do so. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. Rey gulped, figuring that he was mad about the other night. She sat back at her desk, still looking at him. "Wow, what's up with him?" one of the women scoffed. "Just ignore him, Rey, he's probably just jealous that you have someone as perfect as Blue."

Rey blushed and saw Finn shift. "Maybe… hey, I'm going to get some work done, ladies, I'll talk to you in a while," she smiled weakly. They agreed and went to their desks. Rey glanced at Finn before getting back to work.

When lunch came around, Finn got his lunch out right at his desk and started eating there. "Are we not eating in the gardens?" Rey questioned. Finn didn't look at her. "Why are you so mad at me?" She stood up. "Finn, I'm sorry, whatever I did to make you angry, I'm so sorry… I really hope you can forgive me and you'll talk to me again." When Finn didn't acknowledge her, so she sighed and grabbed her lunch.

Blue came out of his office. "Hey baby, you can eat lunch with me," he said, glancing at Finn. Rey smiled a little and went into his office. She sat at the chair across from him at his desk. He smiled at her. "The earrings look absolutely extraordinary on you, darling."

"Thanks," she smiled back. She glanced behind her to the open door then back at him. "I think Finn hates me…"

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Blue chuckled.

"Blue, I'm serious…" Rey said. "He hasn't said a single word to me today, he won't even look at me. M-Maybe he's mad that I made him sleep with us…" She felt Blue take her hand. She looked at him. "Maybe… he's mad that I'm with you… do you think Finn is jealous?"

Blue sighed. "If Finn really loved you, he would be happy as long as you are. Are you happy, Rey?" he questioned.

"Of course I am," she told him. "I'm happy with you."

"That's all that matters, then." Blue smiled. He stared at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him, leaning over and kissing him. She started eating.

"Are you in love with me?"

Rey looked up at him, shocked. He smiled sweetly back at her. "A-Are you in love with me?" she questioned back.

Blue laughed. "I asked you first," he teased. "But yes, to be honest, I'm completely in love with you."

Rey blushed lightly. "Y-You don't think it's too early to tell?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "I knew I was in love with you the moment I lay eyes on you," he told her. Rey looked down, smiling a bit.

"Y-You're my boss, I didn't even think it was allowed to date your boss," she laughed. "I did think that you were really attractive though… and charming…"

Blue took her other hand. "Are you in love with me now?" he questioned.

Rey giggled. "Where is this coming from?" she asked, not sure exactly what to say or where he was going with this.

"I keep looking at you and knowing what I want," he explained. He stood up and went over to her, pulling her to stand up so that he could hug her. She smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

Blue touched his forehead to her's. "I want you to be mine forever. I want to spend my life with you. I want to have a family with you, and give you everything, and keep you safe," he told her. "I want you to be in love with me."

Rey looked up at him. "You really want that?" she questioned, surprised.

"I really do," he agreed. "Just say yes and I can make all of that come true."

"S-Say yes to what?" she breathed, blushing. "Y-You aren't…?" Blue pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, you are..."

"Rey Mara Skywalker," he said, looking up at her and opening up the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Rey felt tears spring to her eyes and she sniffed. She looked at the ring. "Oh my god, you… with the rose gold… and the earrings, you planned it," she realized. She knew she didn't have a lot of time to answer, although she felt unsure of what she should do. "Y-Yes, yes, I'll marry you." Blue smiled brightly and took the ring out of the box, putting it on her ring finger, standing up, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back.

"I love you," he told her. "I'm sorry it wasn't somewhere more romantic-"

"N-No it's okay," she said. She kissed him deeply, wanting more time to think without him talking. He kissed her back and pulled away, going to the other side of his desk, typing something into his computer and printing something out at his printer. He grabbed the paper.

"I'm going to send everyone home early, and I think we should go back to my place," he said happily. "Tonight is about us." Rey nodded and smiled a bit, looking at her ring. "I'm going to tell everyone the good news too, alright." She looked up and nodded again, taking his hand and walking out to the office as people started coming back from lunch.

"Everyone, I have a big announcement to make," he said. His employees looked up at him and Rey. "Rey and I are engaged!" All of the woman that Rey had befriended squealed and clapped and said congratulations, and the other people in the office congratulated them as well. Rey's eyes fell on Finn, who wasn't looking at her but she could see that he was crying a bit. He must have seen her gaze because he got up and hurried towards the bathroom.

Ben came out of his office slowly, looking at Blue with a dark, dazed look in his eyes. "I need a job," he growled, shaking. "Now."

"Covered, Ky," Blue said, handing him the piece of paper he had printed out. "It's a hands on job, I figured you'd need that today. The rest of you guys, take the rest of the day off, you'll stay get a full-day's pay!" The workers cheered again and started packing up their things to go home. Rey's friend's came over and starting fawning over her ring and hugging her. She smiled and thanked them. Blue went over to Ben to escort him out of the building to ensure that he didn't snap before he left. Rey made sure he was gone, then said she was going to use the bathroom, saying goodbye to her friends and hurrying towards the bathrooms.

She opened the door to the men's bathroom a little. "A-Are there any men in here right now?" she asked.

She heard Finn crying but no one said anything so she went in. He was standing in front of the sink. "I can't protect you," he whispered.

Rey was shocked. "What…? What are you talking about, I'm fine," she said, going over to him. "What happened to you, who hit you?" She touched his face and he quickly moved away from her.

"I can't talk to you anymore, Rey, I have to pretend you aren't there!" he hissed. He pointed to his face. "Or this happens!"

Rey gaped. "B-Blue…?"

"He's dangerous, I don't understand why you can't see that," he sobbed. "He kills people, he drinks too much, he's using you!" Finn leaned against the sink again and turned in on, splashing water on his face. The door to the men's room opened and he looked up, quickly looking down. "I'm fine Rey… you shouldn't be in here..."

Rey turned and looked at Blue, who had an eyebrow raised, glaring at Finn. She realized that she couldn't let Blue know that she had talked to Finn. "Alright, if you're sure," Rey said softly. "You can always text me if you need to…" Finn just nodded. Rey sighed and walked over to Blue, smiling and walking out with him.

"Did he say something to you?" Blue asked.

Rey glanced up at him. "No…" she lied. "Why? Are you afraid he's going to say something he shouldn't?"

Blue knew when she said that that Finn had said something to her. "Of course not, my love. I just don't want you to get hurt," he told her, smiling sweetly. Rey smiled wryly back and took his hand.

\---

Ben got a text from Blue around ten at night telling him to go to Finn's house and "beat him to a bloody pulp, but keep him breathing" in those exact words, give or take a few derogatory names and phrases. So now, Ben stood outside Finn's door, draining the rest of a bottle of vodka that he'd started in the car, knocking. He didn't want to do this. He liked Finn. He knew that Finn hated him because he thought Ben made Blue who he was, but in all honesty, Ben feared Blue and what he could do. In the end, they both wanted to same thing, for Blue to be the happy-go-lucky idiot that was Poe Dameron. The only difference was that Blue was the only person that could control Ben's rage, and that attracted Ben in the worst way.

Finn opened the door, his eyes red from crying. His eyes widened. "What do you want?" he questioned. Ben kicked the door fully open and pushed Finn inside, shutting the door and locking it.

"I'm sorry about this," he told him sincerely. He turned and punched Finn in the jaw. Finn tried to fight back but Ben outdid him in strength and he was knocked back.

By the time Ben was done, Finn was spitting out blood and coughing, shaking on the floor. Ben went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit out of the cabinet, sitting on the floor next to him and starting to treat his injuries. "W-Why are you helping me?" Finn coughed.

"I didn't want to beat the shit out of you," Ben told him. "And half of this is going to get infected if I don't clean it." He stared at Finn while he cleaned his wounds, starting to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Finn asked weakly.

"Because I don't want to hurt people… I don't want to, but I have to. I have no choice…" Ben breathed. Finn leaned against him and Ben kept cleaning him up.

"We're trapped…" he told Ben. "He's going to kill both of us one day…" Ben started sobbing, feeling so weak and meaningless.

Rey was staring at Blue. He was fast asleep next to him, curled up next to her. She had agreed to have sex with him without a condom and without taking her pill, since he was very adamant on starting a family with her as soon as possible. Now she couldn't stop thinking about what Finn must be feeling, what Ben must be feeling. She felt like she was making a mistake.

She got up and grabbed her phone, going to the bathroom and reading the email from her Dad, responding to the news of her engagement. He had said that as long as she was happy and sure that she was in love with Blue that they had his blessing. She sat down next to the bathtub and called Finn.

She prayed that he would answer the phone and sighed with relief when he did, saying a weak hello. "Finn?" she whispered. "Finn, am I making a mistake?"

Finn didn't say anything for a minute. "You're making a huge mistake," she heard Ben say.

"Ben? Was that Ben, why is Ben there?" she questioned frantically.

"Work. Rey, you can't marry Blue," Ben told her.

"Well she can't just break up with him," Finn hissed.

"Why not? Let her see just how fucking trapped she is," Ben laughed.

Rey felt sick. "Where are you guys? I don't know what to do," she whimpered.

Finn gulped. "At my house," he told her.

"Can I come over?" she pleaded.

"Of course you can. But he can't-" Finn started.

"I know," she whispered. "I'll be careful, I won't let him know."

Ben grabbed the phone from Finn. "I'll come pick you up, we'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and Rey took a shaky breath. She stood up, going back to Blue's room silently and grabbing her clothes, backing out of the room and hurrying to the living room, pulling them on. She grabbed her purse off the counter and grabbed her shoes off the floor, opening the front door silently and hurrying out, going to the gate and jumping over to it. Ben was already parked across the street and she ran over to the car, getting in.

"Oh my god, Finn," she gasped, seeing that his face was even more bloody than before.

"I'm fine. Ben, let's go," he said, looking towards the house to make sure Blue hadn't followed her. Ben stepped on the gas and quickly drove away. Rey hated that this felt like a jailbreak. She held onto Finn, sobbing.


	10. Open Up Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Strong Language and Violence in this chapter, and this is a pretty short chapter!

"She's been sitting out there for an hour," Finn said, looking out the window to where Rey was sitting on the porch. Ben had driven them to his parent's beach house until he could figure out what to do.

"Yeah, she's got a thing about the ocean and shit," he mumbled, lighting a cigarette and writing something on a notepad. "Listen, we don't have a lot of options here, Finn, he's going to call me when he wakes up and his fuck toy is gone, and I'm going to have to tell him something."

Finn looked out the window again as Rey stood up and walked inside. "You have to take me back, it's the only way that you two don't get killed tonight," she mumbled, hugging herself. Her cheeks were tear-stained and she was shaking a bit.

"No, we can run, I'm sure we can, there has to be somewhere Blue doesn't have eyes," Finn tried, hugging her.

"Yeah, North Korea," Ben scoffed. "Unfortunately he's good at whatever the hell it is he does, and he has people everywhere. We can run, if you really want to, but he'll catch us, and execute us. The only choice we have is to go back."

"We have to kill him…" Rey said softly. Both of the men looked at her.

"Rey, no that's crazy, the economy of San Francisco and a few other important U.S. cities, as well as a few South and Central American countries will collapse," Ben said, looking back down at his notebook. "He doesn't have an heir to his company. It's the only thing he's missing." Rey's heart dropped.

"He's using me to…" she started.

"Make his heir, yeah. I told you to leave the fucking building the moment I saw him, kid," he finished. "Just don't have unprotected sex with him and you'll be set." He looked up as Rey started sobbing. "Oh, come on, Rey!"

"H-He wouldn't let it go," she whimpered.

Ben growled and grabbed an empty flower vase off the counter, throwing it across the house, "How fucking thick can you get?!" he screamed.

"Don't yell at her, and keep your voice down you idiot!" Finn hissed. "And besides, you don't have any place to call her thick! You've done exactly the same thing!"

"Except I didn't let him knock me up!" Ben growled.

"Naturally, yes, because you're a dude! If you were a girl, you'd have a good twelve or so kids to give him," Finn laughed. "Why don't you take a minute to think about the fact that Rey is probably scared and doesn't need you making this about how much better you are than the rest of the world."

Ben huffed and started pacing. Rey held onto Finn, crying. "What if he hurts one of you? I won't be able to handle it, Finn…" she whimpered. Finn kissed her head.

"Don't worry about us, Rey, we've handled him before," Finn told her.

"I don't want to marry him," she said, trembling. "I-I shouldn't have said yes, I-I just didn't know what to do…"

"He likes to get what he wants," Ben said, stopping in one spot and staring out a window. "Rey, do you know how to shoot a gun?" He pulled two handguns from his bag on the table and checked that they were loaded. He handed one to her and the other to Finn.

"W-What, no!" she hissed. "I don't want a gun!"

"You fight firearms with firearms," he said. He went back to his bag and got out an assault rifle. "Finn, you know how to drive?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" he questioned, looking at the gun.

Ben grabbed his bag and put his cigarette between his lips. "Come on, we have about three minutes," he said, hurrying out the front door. Rey and Finn followed, but all three of them froze almost as soon as they were out. "Or maybe less…"

"It's funny, I almost thought that I could trust you guys," Blue laughed, crossing his arms. "I didn't think anyone was going to come around in the middle of the night and steal my fianceé!" He held up a gun towards them. Finn's hand tightened around Rey's and he stood in front of her. Rey gasped and held onto her gun, moving closer to him. Blue glanced at her. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Put the gun away, Blue," she demanded, glaring at him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Come here," he said shortly.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere with-" she started.

"Mr. Jones, you do let your pets be such brats." Ben tensed up and looked at the car behind Blue as the door opened. Hux stood up out of the car and stood behind him. "They need to learn some discipline."

"Two of them are yours, so I think this is more your fault than mine," Blue chuckled.

Finn was trembling. "Oh my god," he whispered. "I-I can't go back there…"

"Now, I know that we agreed that I'd take my two boys back," Hux said, walking over slowly towards the three. He touched Ben's cheek and took the rifle from him. Ben didn't move, looking at the ground. Finn held Rey behind him. "But I may have to break the rules a bit~"

"What? There's not much in it for me," Blue tsked. "I'm just here to get her back."

"And I'm going to break the rules a little," Hux repeated, pulling a shot gun from his belt and firing three shots into Finn's abdomen.

"No, Finn!" Rey screamed, falling with him, making sure he didn't hit his head on the ground.

"Ben, put him my the car," Hux ordered. Ben stared at Finn for a moment, shocked. Hux cleared his throat and Ben hurried to Finn, lifting him up and hurrying him towards the car. Hux grabbed Rey roughly and pulled her to her feet, holding her against him holding his gun to her head. "This is where I break the rules, Blue~ I did tell you that I wanted her, didn't I?" He grinned.

Rey was frozen for a moment, staring at Blue, who was just as shocked and unsure of what to do as she was. She saw Ben struggling to get Finn into the car and in a split second decision sent her elbow flying back into Hux's face. She spun around and slapped the gun out of his hand, pointing her own, luckily unnoticed gun at him and putting a bullet into his stomach, kicking him back. He collapsed to the ground, coughing blood and gasping. She kicked Ben's assault rifle out of his hand and picked it up off the ground, walking over to Blue and glaring at him. He grabbed her and pulled her behind the car as bullets started flying from the hills around the house.

Rey cried out as one hit her arm and Blue hurried to get her in the car. She shoved him away and stood up, shooting off the assault rifle towards the hills, getting back down. The firing stopped for a minute and Rey glanced at Ben, who was staring at her in awe. "Did you just fucking killed Hux?!" he hissed.

"I missed his heart," she growled, standing back up and firing off the assault rifle again when she saw two men running up the hill. She heard both of them cry out and fall, and she turned on the safety to the rifle, handing it to Ben. "We need to get him to a hospital, now!" She got in the backseat of the car, next to Finn, putting his head on her lap and holding him.

Blue got in the passenger seat and Ben in the driver's seat. They were both silent for a long time as Ben drove them quickly to the hospital. Finally Ben glanced back at her. "You killed two people tonight, Rey… maybe three," he said.

"And if we don't get him to a hospital soon, it will be four so hurry up!" she snapped. Ben got to the Emergency Room Entrance at the hospital and pulled up, getting him out of the car and yelling for a medic to take him.

\---

Once Blue had worked out with the police that the shooting was something that they didn't have to worry about, he went to Rey's room, where a nurse was finishing up with her arm, "Hey, baby, are you okay?" he asked, hurrying over to her.

"Why are you still pretending that you love me?" she asked coldly. Blue gulped and waited for the nurse to leave before he spoke to Rey. The nurse tied off the bandage and told her to stay laying down, and that the doctor would come check on her in the morning, and that she should rest for the night. "Where's Finn, is he okay?"

"He's still in surgery at the moment, he's suffering severe internal bleeding but the surgery seems to be going very well and should be done by the morning," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," Rey said. The nurse nodded and left. Rey lay back in her bed, glaring at Rey. "If Finn dies, I won't ever forgive you."

Blue frowned. "I didn't shoot Finn, Rey," he reminded her.

"But you got the First Order involved, that was you, Blue, that was your mistake!" she hissed. "You're the most selfish, inconsiderate, disgusting piece of scum to ever walk this Earth and I would gladly kill you if it meant that Finn gets to live."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said calmly. "I apologize for getting Finn hurt." She glared at him. "I love you."

"Fuck you," she growled, pulling off her ring and throwing it at him. "You're a liar! You just want a baby, and I'm not going to let you get away with using me. Unlike the boys in our family, Skywalker girls aren't idiots."

"I know that you aren't an idiot. But I do love you," he told her honestly. "I don't think I've ever been in love with someone like this…"

Rey looked shocked but the sincerity of his gaze. Ben walked into the room and glared at Blue before looking at Rey. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair with her good arm. "I've been better," she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," he mumbled back. "There's a bit of a problem…"

Rey sat up. "Is it Finn, is he okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, Finn's fine I think," Ben told her. "I think his heart-rate is steady, last I heard. But Finn isn't the problem…" He looked at Blue. "The problem is that Hux is in the next room over."


	11. Crack of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Kind of a brief chapter, not a lot of action, but lots of plot! Enjoy!

Blue paced back and forth outside of Rey's room. "How do we deal with Hux? He says he wants Rey, and that's not something that I'm willing to give him," he said calmly.

"He wants Rey just to get on your nerves, I doubt Snoke has any dire need to get his hands on some girl," Ben pointed out, leaning against the wall.

"He might now, since she nearly killed his top guy right in cold blood," he pointed out. "On the other, Rey is more of a fighter than we fought. I know you said she isn't cut out to snipe, but she took out those two guys from a good three hundred feet away and didn't miss."

"Because they helped in hurting the guy she loves," Ben reminded him. "Being able to murder during a passionate situation doesn't guarantee being able to murder for no real reason later on."

Blue stopped and looked at him. "That's the other thing. What are we going to do about Finn?" he questioned.

Ben crossed his arms. "What are you going to do about Finn," he corrected. "I'm not hurting him just because you're jealous." Blue raised an eyebrow. "You've made me jealous countless times and I fucking dealt with it myself. Look, Rey is like a sister to me, and I really despise what you're doing to her."

Blue tensed up for a moment, then took a deep breath. "That's fair," he agreed. He played with the ring that she had thrown at him. "But I'm not going to stop. She's mine, and I'm going to marry her."

"You can try," Ben mumbled. He stood up straight when someone opened the door and walked out of Hux's room. "Phasma."

"Hello, Ben," she smiled. "How's the slave life treating you?"

"Fucking sucks, but you know that," he pointed out. "I don't think that your situation is much better."

Phasma chuckled. "He wants to talk to her," she told him.

"She's resting," Blue said coldly. Phasma turned towards Blue.

"Oh, hello, I didn't even see you there," she smiled. "You're right Ben, he is small." Ben smirked a bit.

"I fucking hate the First Order," Blue growled. "Tell Hux he isn't talking to Rey."

"That's not how it works," Phasma reminded him.

"Well, she's sleeping so," Blue growled. They turned as Rey's door opened and she walked out. Blue sighed. "Never mind."

"I can hear almost every word you're saying, idiots," she mumbled, walking past Phasma and into Hux's room, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell do you want?"

Hux sat up a bit, wincing. "Hello, dear," he said. "I do hope your arm is alright."

"I shot you in the stomach, and you're worried about my arm?" she said shortly. "Stop fucking around, what do you want?"

"You're very much like your cousin," he laughed, coughing. "I like that."

"If you have nothing to say then I'll just be going," she sighed, turning to go towards the door.

"You get things done, you don't mess around. And you're ruthless," Hux told her. "The First Order could use people like you."

"That's true. I'm sure everyone there would thank me if I put a bullet through your head," she growled.

Hux smirked. "With what gun?" he laughed.

"I didn't say now. It'll happen when you're least expecting it," she told him coldly.

"Like when I'm in the middle of fucking you?" he purred. Rey looked disgusted, going forward and punching him in the stomach just above his gunshot wound. He yelped and coughed.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm not sure what you're used to, but I'm not some whore for you to talk down to and seduce," she hissed.

"So things are going good with Blue then? You're planning on marrying him and making him babies?" he wheezed.

Rey growled. "I'm not talking about my personal life with someone I barely know. Goodbye," she said, turning towards the door.

"If you come to the First Order, I can make sure that Finn and you can be together," Hux told her. She stopped. "And I'll make sure that Ben is happy as well."

"I know that's a lie," she told him. She turned and looked at him. "Ben hates you, and he was very unhappy there." He just smiled.

"And he's much happier with that psychopath, I'm sure," he chuckled. "You're very pretty, Rey. Stunningly beautiful, actually. It's unfortunate that you waste your time with that pimp."

Rey glared at him. "You don't know anything about me. You should get your perverted, sick fantasies out of your head right now, or you'll regret it." She went to open the door.

"You still want to be with him, even when he's trying to impregnate you for his own you?" he smirked. Rey opened her mouth to say something. "Do you know what would make him angry, how you could get back at him. Get pregnant, but with another man's child. Finn's perhaps? Or mine?"

"Or how about not at all?" she snapped. "If the First Order is anything like you then why would I ever want any part of it?"

"Because you'll have wealth and power. I wasn't lying when I promised you and Finn and Ben safety. All you have to do is kill Blue," he told her calmly. Rey looked shocked. "You don't want to join the First Order now, but you will. I'll be getting in touch with you very soon, Rey."

Rey gulped. "No. You won't," she said shortly, opening the door and leaving his room. Phasma went back in and closed the door behind her. "What a completely ridiculous person."

"What did he say?" Blue asked.

"He wants me to join the First Order," she said crossing her arms.

"What did you say?" Ben asked nervously.

"I said no," Rey said simply.

Ben sighed with relief. "I would have flipped on you if you had said yes," he chuckled. "But hey, good news kid."

"Finn?" she guessed hopefully.

"His surgery went well, and he's going to be brought to his room in a minute. He isn't awake yet but they said to give him an hour," Blue mumbled.

Rey smiled. "Thank goodness…" she sighed. She yawned. She hadn't slept at all that night, being to afraid of Finn dying to sleep. "I'm going to lay down…"

"Rey, I want to talk to you," Blue tried.

"I want to sleep," she said. She went into her room and he followed her.

Blue took her arm and turned her to look at him. "It's Friday," he told her.

"So?" she scoffed. He began to respond when her phone started ringing. She frowned and looked at it, her face paling. "Oh no… it's Friday." She quickly answered the phone. "H-Hi Daddy!"

"Rey, sweetie, how are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she responded nervously.

"I'm a little jetlagged and tired, but other than that, I'm pretty happy," he said.

"Jetlagged?" she asked innocently, remembering that Ben wasn't supposed to tell her. "What do you mean, where did you go?"

"Well, I just so happen to be in the area, kiddo," he laughed.

Rey gasped. "Oh my goodness, are you really?" she questioned.

"Did Ben tell you?" Luke chuckled.

"He's terrible at keeping secrets," she sighed. "Although he probably did it on purpose…"

"Oh well, at least I tried. So where are you staying, I want to come visit you?" he asked.

"Um… actually I'm at the hospital right now- I'm fine, but a friend of mine… got in an accident," she lied.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Rey, is he alright?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, he's fine, he just got out of surgery, and he isn't awake yet, but he's going to be okay," she smiled.

"Well, that's a relief, I'm glad he's doing okay," Luke told her. "Would it be alright if I stopped by to see you, or would you rather I wait?"

"Uh," she started. She thought. "I should really go home and freshen up a bit. Why don't you get settled at Auntie's house and I'll stop by in about three hours? I'll bring Ben too unless he locks himself in his room at the mere thought of it."

"Alright, sweetheart, that sounds good. And what about your fiance? I'd love to meet him," he laughed.

Rey licked her lips and glanced at Blue. "I'm not sure, he might have to stay late at work tonight. I'll ask him in a bit," she lied. Blue raised an eyebrow. "I'll head home once Finn wakes up, and I'll see you at three, alright?"

"Sounds good, kiddo. I love you, and I can't wait to see you," Luke said.

"I love you too," she smiled a bit. "Bye, Daddy." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"I didn't know I was working tonight," Blue said.

"Could you? I wouldn't have to deal with you that way," she mumbled, starting to go towards the door.

"Rey, please don't go," he tried softly, sadness lacing his voice. She turned and blinked, seeing sincere despair in his eyes. He tipped his head back, trying not to cry. "I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she questioned, turning and crossing her arms expectantly.

Blue licked his lips. "For lying. For taking advantage of your innocence…" he told her seriously. "It was selfish and sick to do that to you and I'm not proud of doing it. But I trapped myself in doing so."

Rey frowned. "Blue-"

"I can't not be with you now, I need you," he continued. "I really do love you. I-I'm in love with you, I mean it. And I want to marry you."

Rey bit her lip and looked towards the door, wishing Finn or Ben were here to tell her what to do… "I-I don't…" she started, her voice cracking. He started towards her and she backed away. He stopped. "I can't trust you… how can I?"

"I'll do anything to make you trust me," he told her. "Anything."

"You have to let Finn be a part of my life. You have to let him talk to me and be my friend," she told him.

Blue sighed. "You're in love with him…" he mumbled.

Rey hesitated. "Yes," she agreed.

"Why should I even let him live, then?" he asked calmly.

"Because I will kill you if you ever lay a finger on him ever again," Rey told him seriously, glaring at him. "I'm not pregnant…"

"How do you know?" Blue questioned.

"I got my period this morning," she answered.

"Damn…" Blue looked out the door, silent for a moment. "What are you going to tell your Dad?"

"About us?" Blue nodded and Rey shrugged. "He said that as long as I'm happy, then we have his blessing. And I'm definitely not happy with you. So I'll tell him the truth, that I ended it."

Ben appeared in the doorway. "He's in his room," he told her. Rey nodded and walked towards him.

"I love you, Rey," Blue tried.

"Don't. Don't say that anymore! I don't want to hear that anymore, Blue, you're fucking crazy!" she snapped at him, turning to him and walking up to him.

Blue was taken aback for a moment. Then his eyes darkened and he grabbed her throat, causing her to gasp. "Do you know what you are? You think you're so strong and tough, but you're nothing but a pathetic little fucking whore," he growled. He would have said more if a punch in the face hadn't sent him stumbling backward. Then he was pinned up against the wall by his throat.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that ever again," Ben growled. "If I ever hear you call her something that again, if you ever touch her- even brush up against her in passing by accident -I'll put a fucking gun in your mouth and blow out your fucking brain, do you understand me? Not Rey. Not. Fucking. Rey." He let go of him and grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her out of the room. Blue coughed but didn't bother trying to get up, accepting defeat for the moment.

\---

"You're arm, are you okay?"

"You all get fatally wounded and want to know about my damn arm," Rey laughed, leaning down and kissing Finn gently. "Did the doctor say when he thinks you'll be able to come home?"

"Well, luckily, it missed most of the major intestines, and the doctor got me all patched up," he told her weakly, holding her hand. "But it'll probably be a good eight to twelve weeks before I can get out of here…"

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder gently. "I'll visit you every day," she promised. "And when you get out, I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks, Rey," he smiled, kissing her head. "What happened after I got shot…? How did you get away from Hux? And he must have had snipers, how did you and Ben escape? And what happened to Blue?"

"Blue is somewhere in the hospital. I broke up with him," she told him, smiling a bit. Her smile fell and she looked down. "After Hux shot you, he tried to take me. And I was just so mad that he hurt you that… I shot him." Finn's eyes widened. "I was aiming for his heart but I missed, so he's still alive. He had two snipers, they're both dead. I took Ben's rifle and I killed them."

"A-Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. "You're alive, you're going to get better-"

"But you killed two people, Rey," he breathed.

"They would have killed me! One of them shot me," she reminded him, pointing at her arm. "They're better off dead…" She looked out the window. Finn stared at her, worried. Ben had been standing out in the hallway, and now he stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Rey?" he questioned. She didn't look at him, staring into space. "Rey." The sternness in his voice made her look at him, and her gaze through him off. "What the hell is going on in your head right now…?"

"Nothing…." she whispered, shaking her head and smiling. Her hand was shaking in Finn's.

"Rey, your hand," he said softly.

Rey looked down and sighed. "I'm fine. My Dad arrived, me and Ben are going to go see him," she smiled brightly, looking like Rey again. "I love you." She leaned down and kissed him deeply before standing up. Finn looked shocked. She giggled and leaned down, kissing him again. Finn smiled a bit and kissed her back, touching her cheek. When they pulled away from each other, he frowned, seeing that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rey why are you crying?" he breathed.

"I'm not crying," she told him, smiling and standing up. "I'll come visit you first thing tomorrow, alright?" She walked towards the door.

"I love you too," Finn said quickly. Rey smiled and left with Ben.


	12. Don't Be Afraid to Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alcohol and slight drug reference in this chapter. Just a note to my readers, I try to update as often as I can, but I have school and sometimes don't have the writing time! But anyway, enjoy this chapter!

"Listen kid, I'm not staying the whole time," Ben told Rey as they walked up to his parents door. He was looking around nervously, finishing his cigarette before he had to go inside.

"Yes you are," she corrected him. "You're my ride home."

"Fuck. Can't you just get a ride from home of them?" he tried.

"Nope," she smiled, knocking on the door. He swore again and dropped his cigarette, stomping it out on the ground and coughing. The door opened and Rey smiled at her Aunt.

"Rey! It's so good to see you," Leia smiled, hugging her. She looked towards her son. "A-And you brought Ben. You actually got him to come?"

"Yeah yeah, it's not a big deal, just move on," Ben mumbled.

Leia sighed. "Come on in, you two. Rey, your father is so excited to see you," she said happily, opening the door for them. Rey hurried in, seeing her father at the end of the hall.

"Daddy!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. He held onto her.

"Hey, kiddo," he smiled, kissing her head. "How's my sunshine doing?"

"I'm so glad to see you," she told him softly, crying a little.

Ben walked slowly into the house, looking around. He looked down at his mother who smiled. He quickly looked away. "What are we doing?" he asked her.

"Tonight? Well I just made dinner, so you two should certainly stay for that," she insisted. "Is that ok, Rey?"

"We would love to stay for dinner," she told her. Ben glared at her. She chuckled and walked into the living room with Luke as they started talking. Rey told a revised version of what had been happening over the past four months, leaving out the less pleasant details.

Ben went around the house for a bit, looking into his old room curiously, seeing that Luke's things were now in there. He checked that no one had followed him down the hall and went in, going over to the open closet and opening a panel he knew was in the ceiling, pulling out a small cardboard box he had stored up there years and years ago. He chuckled and closed the panel again, going out the living room and falling into one of the chairs.

"Hi, Ben," Luke said. "It's been awhile, you're all grown up now."

Ben hummed in response. "He's not that grown up," Rey teased him. Ben flipped her off, still looking at box. She rolled her eyes. "What's that?"

"Something I hid when I was a kid. I left it behind when I left," he mumbled.

"What's in it?" she questioned. He shrugged. "Are you going to open it?"

"Maybe… There could be drugs in it," he said quietly. "In which case I don't want my Mom to know, got it?"

Rey sighed. "Fine," she agreed. She glanced her Dad and shook her head. She leaned over as he opened the box. He pulled out a switch blade and smirked.

"I remember this. My first boyfriend gave me this," he recalled, switching it open. "I carved our initials into a park bench downtown with this." He closed it and put it in his pocket. He dug through the box a bit and pulled out a little bag of weed. "Jesus Christ, I wonder how old this is…"

"Do you think it's still good?" Rey laughed.

"I dunno, I'll let you know tomorrow," he mumbled, putting it in his pocket. He rattled the box a bit. "I was a bad kid…"

"You're still a bad kid, Ben," Rey told him sweetly, pulling out a badly self rolled cigarette. "This is absolutely pathetic…"

"What are you two looking at?" Leia asked as Ben pulled out a few fake ID cards. Ben glanced up at her and Rey sat back down next to her Dad.

"My delinquent childhood memories," he told her, shifting through the cards. He stopped at one. "Hey, I have a California State ID for a Mr. Han Solo from 2002."

"What? Why on Earth do you have that?" Leia questioned, going over and taking it, looking at it.

"How old was I in 2002? Fifteen? Sixteen? I probably used it to buy booze," he grunted, getting up and going to the kitchen. "Sky child, do you want a drink?"

"Maybe," Rey called to him. "Do you want something, Dad?" Luke was looking at her with amusement. "Ben thinks he's very cool, I just allow him to think so."

Luke laughed a bit. "Be careful," he told her. "Don't be smoking or anything like that. But anyway, maybe some water, please and thank you."

Rey smiled and nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen with Ben. She grabbed a water out of the refrigerator and looked at Ben as he pulled bottles out of the cupboards. "Ben, we haven't even had dinner," Leia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I haven't had dinner in a long fucking time," he said, looking over a bottle of vodka. "I drink myself to sleep most nights and eat something in the morning. Who's 120 proof is this?"

"That'd be mine, Ben." Ben looked up and his eyes darkened when he saw his father. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ben said shortly.

Han sighed. "It's too strong for me, I've only tried it once or twice," he told him.

Luke came into the kitchen. Rey handed him his water and watched as Ben opened the bottle and poured a bit into a glass. He looked at it and drank a bit, wincing slightly. "It's not bad. A little strong, but tolerable. I prefer my 90." He poured a bit into a shot glass and handed it to Rey. "Wanna shot? It burns, don't keep it in your mouth too long."

"Ben, she can't drink," Leia huffed.

Rey was looking at the glass in her hand with interest. "It's really strong?" she questioned.

"Have you ever drank?" Han chuckled. Rey shook her head quickly. "Drink that and you'll never want to."

"Can I?" she asked Luke. Luke looked nervous.

"I mean I guess. Just this once though, alright?" he agreed.

"You boys are ridiculous," Leia huffed, crossing her arms. Ben went into the fridge and got out a bottle of orange juice, pouring it into an empty glass.

He turned back to her just as she took the shot. She swallowed it quickly and frowned, contemplating. "That's very bitter," she said simply. Everyone was silent, looking completely shocked. "W-What?"

Ben burst out laughing, handing her the orange juice. "Here, you're supposed to drink this 'cause the alcohol is supposed to burn," he cackled.

"Oh…" she blushed, drinking the orange juice. Ben held onto her shoulder as he continued to laugh. "Oh, shut up, Ben!"

"You didn't even try to pretend, that was absolutely fucking priceless, kid!" He took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing, clearing his throat. "I can't believe you can take 120," he said, honestly shocked. "Blue's such a little bitch when it comes to his alcohol, that was fucking impressive."

"Ben, watch your language. Rey, where have you drank before?" Leia asked protectively.

"Um… my ex-boyfriend is over twenty one," she admitted, not looking at Luke.

"He's way over twenty-one, Rey," Ben corrected.

"Hey, I didn't tell your parents you smoke weed," she snapped.

"Rey!" he hissed.

"You earned that," she growled.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" he growled, shoving her.

She held up her fist as if to punch him and he actually flinched and backed away. She put her hand down. "If you're going to say stuff about me, then I'm going to say stuff about you," she told him.

"That's fair," he mumbled. "In that case, you have one more thing to say about me. Nothing work related and nothing about the box in my room." He sipped his drink.

"There's nothing else to say then," she tsked.

"Doesn't that suck," he teased.

"What else have you done, Rey?" Luke asked, worried and not sure that he wanted to know. Rey blushed. "You kind of just lied to me…"

"I-I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"You never lie, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, Dad, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me that I didn't wait," she said, feeling like she was going to cry.

"And now I'm more disappointed in you for lying to me," he said sternly. She looked down.

"Luke, it's my fault," Ben said. They all looked at him and he gulped. "I talked her into into it, I know I would have lied too if I had been pressured into doing something I'm not supposed to..."

"But Rey isn't like you Ben," Han reminded him. "Rey doesn't lie on a regular basis."

"Did I ask for your fucking input?!" Ben snapped. "Rey's a lot more like me than any of you know! You're all fucking idiots, Jesus!"

"Ben, calm down," Rey mumbled. He hissed out a breath.

"I need to smoke," he growled, walking out of the kitchen and shoving past Han to the back door. They heard the door slam once he was out the door.

"We'll leave you two alone," Leia said softly, walking out of the kitchen and pulled Han with her. "Dinner is ready, but take your time. We'll wait." Luke thanked them and once they were in the living room, he looked at Rey.

"Have you been doing a lot of things like that?" he asked. She nodded. "Like what?"

Rey was overwhelmed from the past two days. She hadn't slept since at all, not since before the morning Blue proposed. She was worried about what Blue was going to be like now that she was on his bad side, she was worried about Finn being shot, she was worried about what Hux had said about getting in contact with her. She kept thinking about the two men she had killed.

Her anxiety mounted and she gripped onto the counter, gritting her teeth. She closed her eyes, hearing her father saying her name. She was shaking, she knew that much, but she felt wholly unattached to her body at the moment. She couldn't even see what was going on around her. She just saw Finn falling limp after being shot, and it filled her with rage. She felt like she was mentally deteriorating, like everything she had been before San Francisco was gone.

"Rey."

She opened her eyes, not knowing that she had closed them, and felt tears fall down her cheeks. She saw Ben, standing in the doorway. "Are you ok" he asked.

"W-What if they had families?" she whimpered. She started sobbing. Luke looked confused.

"Could you give us a moment?" Ben asked, looking at his Uncle. He looked worried for a moment, then nodded, kissing Rey's head before leaving the kitchen. Ben went over to her. "It's ok, Rey, everything is ok-"

"No it's not! I'm going out of my mind, Finn is stuck in bed-rest, Blue's a fucking maniac and you say that everything's ok?!" she screamed at him. "Who's side are you on?!"

"Rey, believe me, thinking about it makes it worse, don't think about it!" he said, getting anxious.

The next thing Rey knew, Ben was stumbling back and her fist was raised. He took a shaky breath and looked at her. She gasped, seeing that his lip was bleeding."Oh my god…" she breathed, touching his lip. "I-I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. You need sleep, and Blue needs to fucking understand what he does to a person psychologically," he mumbled. He lifted her up carefully. "We have to go home." Rey shook and held onto him, scared of herself.

It had taken some explaining to Leia to let them leave the house. Luke hadn't said another word to Rey, not even as they went out the door. Ben lay her in the back seat of his car before getting in the front and starting to drive home. "He hates me…" Rey said, feeling exhaustion overtaking her .

"No, Rey, he doesn't," Ben said. "He's not even really disappointed in you, trust me."

"Then what is he?" she whimpered.

"He's afraid of his kid becoming an adult," Ben said. "But he loves you."

Rey's eyes fluttered shut. "Han loves you," she tried softly. Ben didn't respond to that, and she barely noticed everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading! Review/Comment about what you thought of this chapter, and your hopes for what's next!


	13. Seemed So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Drug reference, and also a time skip in this chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to comment/review what you thought, and what you liked, and what you want to happen next!

"You don't need it, Ben…."

Ben was sitting on the couch in his living room, staring at the needle in his hands. He had seen the drug in his box while he was looking for rolling paper to roll a blunt, and now his body was craving it. It must have been left over from years ago… He was trying desperately to talk himself out of this, but he had gotten as far as preparing the needle and putting the drug into it. He had gotten as far as sitting on the couch with his shirt off, his arm resting on his thigh, waiting for him to shoot it up.

He could see himself shaking, he could feel himself losing control, his body falling back into an addiction that he had hoped it no longer had. "You don't need it…" he hissed at himself again. "Ben, you don't… fuck." His hand moved quicker than he could process, the needle moving towards his arm.

The tip of the needle just barely touched his skin when the door to Rey's bedroom opened. He looked up, his entire body freezing. His cousin stared at him with such shock and fear that he felt tears form in his eyes. "B-Ben what are you doing?!" she cried, hurrying over to him. He pulled the needle away from his untouched arm and held it out to her.

"Take it. Fucking take it and get rid of it, destroy it," he told her quickly. She took it quickly and threw it on the table, kneeling down and in front of him and grabbing his arm.

"Ben, what did you just take?" she questioned, trying to stay calm. She held onto his arm and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her and she was shocked to see that he was crying.

"I-I didn't do it. You're like a fucking guardian angel," he sobbed, hugging her. Rey gapped a bit, hugging him back. "I was going to do it, if you hadn't opened your door I would have done it…."

"Done what?" she asked, worried.

"Heroin, it was heroin" he told her. She looked sad. "I only had some of it, I just… I saw it and I… needed it… I didn't even mean to, I didn't even realize that I was getting the needle ready until I was about to shoot it up…" He hung his head, putting his head in his hands and pulling his hair, let his tears fall to the floor. "I just… can't do this anymore… I have nothing except sex, and drugs, and death. So much fucking death Rey, it's not right, I'm going insane!"

"Ben," she said, getting up and sitting next to him on the couch. He hugged her, holding onto her shirt as if she would disappear. "I know you've been in rehab before, do you think you should go there?"

"No no no," he argued. "I don't need rehab, they'll take away the other shit… I smoke weed because of my IED and I trip on LSD to make the pain go away for a while, but heroin was…." He trembled. "It was like a slow suicide, eventually I would overdose and I could finally be free of him…"

Rey gasped a bit and held onto him. She closed her eyes and held him for awhile while her usually stoic cousin sobbed like a child. "We'll overthrow him…" she breathed.

"What?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Finn, you, and I," she said. "We'll get Blue out of the way, we'll take over the company, we'll take control."

"It will never work, Rey, he's too strong," he whispered, as though Blue could hear them.

"What do we have to lose, Ben?" she pointed out sadly. "We're all trapped, your losing control of yourself, so am I, plus I'm probably pregnant…."

"I thought you were on-"

"I lied."

Ben sat up. "If he finds out-"

"I know, Ben, he'll never let me out of his sight," she sighed.

"Yeah, there's that. but if he finds out after you're quote-on-quote period that you're pregnant, he's going to think it happened after you told him, and the blame is going to go straight to Finn, because if you haven't fucked Blue, then it's Finn," he said. "Or at least by his logic."

"Then I'll tell him that it might be someone else's," she said calmly.

Ben frowned. "Who?" he asked, worried.

"Hux," she said, looking right at him.

"That… isn't at all who I were expecting you to suggest, I'm relieved yet thoroughly shocked and concerned," he told her. "How the fuck would you fuck Hux? Why the fuck would you fuck Hux?"

"He said he'd get in contact with me. Finn said he'd be out of the hospital in a little less than twelve weeks, and that's with three gunshot wounds, Hux should be out in about six…" She stood up and grabbed the joint that Ben had set down in the ashtray at some point earlier in the day and picked up the lighter nearby, lighting it and smoking it.

"Christ, Rey, you aren't actually going to fuck him, are you?" Ben breathed, getting up and grabbing the weed from her.

"Why not? Anything to get the blame away from Finn," she said, reaching for the joint. He held it away from her. "What are you doing, stop it!"

"If you're pregnant, smoking is going to hurt the baby," he said seriously.

"I don't care," she said coldly.

"Don't be a fucking cunt, Rey," he snapped. Rey looked shocked. "He may be a psychopath and a greedy idiot, but he actually fucking loves you!" Rey's mouth fell open. "Yeah, seriously. The last four months haven't just been him being a douchebag, but he's actually trying to make a family like a normal person or some fucked shit like that…"

"That doesn't change the fact that he lied to me," she said.

"No, you're right, it doesn't. But… look, it might be because I've been completely infatuated with him since the first time I lay eyes on him, but I know when Blue's really upset and I get protective…" Ben told her. "And I'm protective of you. If you hurt this baby, whether it's there or not, you're going to regret it, and you're going to hate yourself for it. So grow up and deal with the consequences of fucking him and letting him knock you up. It happened, and there's going to be a kid."

Rey glared at him. Then her eyes softened and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. He held onto her. "I-I don't want a baby, I-I'm scared," she admitted. "What's my Dad-"

"Your Dad is going to be ok, he'll have to be," Ben told her. "You're here for me, Rey, I'm here for you. I'm gonna be the best fucking Uncle this kid could ever ask for."

Rey laughed a bit. "You would be like a third cousin or something, not an Uncle," she corrected.

"Well, you don't have a brother, I'm as close as you're going to get, kid," he said, feigned annoyance in his voice as he hugged her closer. Rey smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

"We'll get rid of him…" she said again. "He won't be able to hold us anymore…"

\---

Over the three months of Finn being in the hospital, Rey and Ben visited everyday. None of them had seen Blue since Rey had ended things with him, nor had they heard from him at all. He hadn't been at work, and both his apartment and house in Beverly Hills were still furnished but empty. So the three of them started coming up with a plan in case of his return. At the office, Rey had taken over the day to day things, and it wasn't until a month or so into it that Ben pointed out that she was running the entire company.

"Do you think that's what he wants?" she had asked nervously.

"No, I've looked into it, he's not doing anything under the surface," Ben had responded. "Have you been doing anything with the Resistance?"

"Blue left everything here, he didn't cut ties with any clients, or any jobs. I've eliminated the assassination service, so technically your thing," she told him.

"Why? How the hell did you do that?" he asked, shocked.

"Because you shouldn't be doing it," she said simply. "I just stopped offering it to clients. I've also gotten him quite a few things done more quickly and efficiently. I cut his entire job list in half this month and his clients are happy."

"How?" he asked again.

Rey raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't know, I just gave them money where money was do, asked for money where I was supposed to get it, and you know, didn't kill anyone. I shut down the brothel and set all of them free as well, some of them are here now."

"Here?"

"I hired them."

Ben frowned. "So how are you making money?" he asked.

"I'm still maintaining the basic drug and weapons trade underground, but I've respectfully eliminated prostitution and murder, I've actually gained quite a few allies," she smiled. "And for the loss of money from getting rid of the sex and killing, I just put in additional services in the New Republic. Everything is stable and the only potential threat is the First Order."

"This is fucking weird, that you're in charge of this," he told her. She shrugged.

"Someone has to," she told him simply. "And everything is set up in our favor if he returns."

"But where is he?" he asked. "What is he doing?"

"I don't care as long as he isn't here," she mumbled, going back to her work. Blue's absence had been a relief for Rey, especially since, within the two weeks following his disappearance, she had taken a pregnancy test, which had confirmed that she was in fact carrying a child. She had yet to tell Finn, although she was waiting to surprise him rather than to protect herself, and that felt nice.

"Finn, I swear, if you break your stitches I'm going to have a damn panic attack," Rey said as she helped Finn out of his hospital bed.

"I've done plenty of recovering, Rey, the doctor says I'm all set to go," he laughed. "I don't even have the stitches anymore."

"Just don't hurt yourself, that's all I'm saying," she sighed, looking at him nervously.

Finn stood up slowly and held out his arms. "See, baby, I'm fine," he smiled. She rolled her eyes and hugged him. He kissed her gently.

"This has been torture for me… Ben's been driving me crazy," she mumbled.

"Nuh-uh, I've been nothing but pleasant!" Ben argued from the doorway. "I've been takin' care of your lady while you've been in hospice, soldier boy."

"You're so weird," Rey tsked, taking Finn's hand. Ben had been acting a lot different over the past few months. He had been more relaxed, and much happier. She had watched him closely at first, and helped him get clean of almost everything. Now, he only occasionally smoked a blunt to smooth out his anxiety. Rey smiled at him, then at Finn. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay another three months, if you don't mind," he teased, kissing her deeply. "Yes, get me the hell out of here." Rey laughed and walked with him out of the hospital, watching him closely, afraid that he would fall apart at any moment.

They all got into the car and drove back to Ben and Rey's apartment. Rey brought him inside and smiled. "Welcome home!" she smiled. Finn looked at her and kissed her deeply.

"Yeah, I got all your stuff out of your apartment, so you're officially part of our home now," Ben told him. When Rey and Finn didn't stop kissing, he sighed. "I'm gonna be in my room, try not to be too loud." He went into his bedroom and closed the door.

Rey pressed herself against Finn, pulling his shirt off and running her hands up his chest. He grunted and pulled off her dress, throwing it aside and holding her waist. "Finn," she breathed. He hummed in response, looking at her, touching his forehead to her's. "Look…" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, confused. "Down, look down."

Finn moved his eyes downwards and saw the small baby bump that had been previously hidden by her dress. His eyes widened and he looked up at her. "Oh my god, what?!" he hissed, touching her stomach gently. "Wait what, you're pregnant?!"

"Three months," she smiled sadly, suddenly worried about the fact that it wasn't his and he might be mad about that.

He kissed her. "Why didn't you tell me?! Three months…" he smiled, running his hands across her belly. "S-So it could be mine?"

Rey frowned. "H-How?" she questioned.

"That night, when we had the um… with Blue… the night you got high?" he tried. "You didn't take your pill that day." Rey's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. "I-I didn't take my pill that day…." Rey reached up and kissed him. "Maybe it's yours, it could be your baby, Finn!" He laughed and kissed her.

"No matter whose it is, I'm going to be the best dad ever," he promised.

"I know you are," she smiled, kissing him again, more deeply. She reached down and unbuckled his pants buckle, pulling the belt out of the loops and throwing it aside. "I love you…"

"I love you too," he breathed, watching her undress him.

"I'm going to need you to fuck me," she told him, pulling him towards the bedroom door by the waistband of his jeans. Finn hadn't been expecting that amount of boldness and was taken aback, letting himself get pulled into the bedroom with her.

He licked his lips. "L-Like, um, right now?" he questioned. She laughed and got on the bed, pulling her bra over her head and tossing it at him. "I-Is that a thing you can do what you're pregnant?"

"Of course it is," she laughed, reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. "You just have to wear this." Finn gulped and walked over to the bed. He was always awkward during this type of thing. He got on the bed and kissed her, crawling over her. "Hey… I love you."

He smiled a bit. "I love you too," he said, kissing her again.

\---

"Yeah, hello, this is Ben, who is this?" he questioned into the phone impatiently.

"I have a job for you, Ky."

Ben sat straight up. "Son of a bitch…" he breathed.

"You're going to bring Rey to Hux," Blue told him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where have you been?" he hissed.

"Can you do this, Kylo? I'm going to send you a location via text and I want you to get her there. Understand, baby?" he said. Ben sucked in a breath.

"No, no, I'm not bringing Rey anywhere near that scum bag," he growled.

"Fuck you, Ren," Hux called. "You should consider yourself lucky. We're letting you off the hook. You're not going to be punished for betraying us. Snoke understands, he wants to let you come back."

"Why would I want to go back with you?" he growled.

Blue sighed. "Hux, hand the phone to our guests," he said.

After a moment of shuffling, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Who am I speaking to?" Leia questioned.

Ben stood up quickly. "Mom?" he breathed. "Fuck, Mom, are you ok?"

"B-Ben?" Leia sounded shocked. "I'm fine, dear, these two young men broke in and put a gun to my head is all, nothing new," she teased, keeping up her lighthearted attitude. "Oh, and your father's here too."

"Thanks for remembering," Han mumbled. "Ben what have you gotten yourself into? And why the hell is your ex-boyfriend involved."

"Hux, are you still there?" Ben questioned, getting dressed.

"I am, dear," Hux said.

"Don't touch them, I'll bring you Rey, just give me ten minutes," he said.

"Excellent. Oh and bring Finn as well, I think Blue would appreciate seeing him," he told him, hanging up.

Ben swore and put his phone in the pocket of his jeans, putting his head against his closed door and closing his eyes tightly. He had to come up with a plan to get them out of this. He couldn't do this. He opened the door and went to Rey's door, knocking loudly.


	14. Scratched with My Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Drug Reference in this chapter

Finn was in a daze, lying on his back on the bed while Rey kissed up his neck. “Forgive me for being so bold… but that was fucking incredible,” he breathed. Rey giggled and sucked on his neck a bit.  
“Yeah, I really enjoyed it,” she said sweetly. She ran her hand down his chest and stopped at the slightly discolored scars on his torso, running her fingers over them. “You’re so brave…”  
“What?” he laughed. “I didn’t even put up a fight, I just stood there and let him shoot me--”  
Rey put a finger to his lips. “You were protecting me, Finn. You were brave,” she told him, taking her finger away and replacing it with her lips. When she pulled away, she saw that he was looking at her lovingly. She was a bit taken aback by the lack of possession and intensity in the gaze, like Blue would have had. On the contrary, Finn looked like he loved being with her and never wanted to do anything but be right here with her. “Oh my god you’re the one…”  
“What?” Finn asked again, not sure what she meant.  
Rey sat up when she heard a loud knock on her door. “Y-Yes?” she called.  
“Rey, I really need help with something, like, urgently,” Ben said, sounding panicked. Rey frowned.  
“Give us a moment,” she responded, getting up quickly and getting dressed, pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Once Finn was dressed, she opened the door and went out, seeing him pacing. “Ben what is it?”  
“I can’t get you out of this Rey, I’m really sorry, but I need you to come with me,” he told her.  
“Get me out of what, w-where are you going?” she questioned.  
“They have my fucking parents,” he growled.  
Rey’s eyes widened. “Who?” she asked.  
“Hux and fucking Blue, he just fucking called me on my fucking goddamn cellphone,” Ben snapped. “And he says to bring you guys to the place, so I gotta fucking do it or he’s gonna kill my Mom and Dad…” He said the last few words with a crack in his voice.  
Rey had her hand over her mouth. “Jesus… Alright, Ben, of course I’ll go with you--”  
“W-Wait, why do they want her?” Finn asked quickly. “And why do they want me?”   
“I don’t know Finn, I didn’t read the terms and fucking conditions,” Ben snapped. “But my guess is that you’re going to die, and Rey’s gonna get a go with Blue and Hux. Rey you have to tell him you’re pregnant, there’s no fucking choice now.”  
“Ben, calm down, we’ll figure it out,” Rey said. “Come on, if we’re going to go, we better do it now.” She grabbed Finn’s hand and grabbed her coat.  
“Wait, I’m gonna die?!” Finn questioned.  
“No, I’m not going to let them kill you,” she told him, looking at him. “I’ll handle this, I’ll get us out of this.” Ben looked at her nervously as she walked out the door.  
He drove them to the brothel that Blue had owned, pulling into the ally in the back. “Why here?” Finn asked nervously.  
“I don’t know, this is where he told me to bring you,” he said quietly “Let’s head in, I guess…”  
“Ben, it’s going to be ok,” Rey told him. “Everyone will be alright.” She opened the back door and walked in.  
\---  
Leia was watching the two men from where she and Han were seated on a stage, their hands cuffed. The only one she knew was Hux, the other man was a stranger. She watched Hux stirring his cup of tea and watching Blue with interest. Blue was pouring himself a rather large glass of whiskey over at a bar and pushing off his jacket, folding it and putting it over the back of a chair.  
“Why are you undressing?” Hux questioned.  
“I’m not, I’m just getting a bit more comfortable,” Blue responded. “If Rey’s gonna be here I wanna be ready.” He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and threw his tie aside.   
“She’s not going to sleep with you Blue,” Hux chuckled. “She’s made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with you.”  
“You don’t know me, I can get anyone I want in bed with me in under a fucking minute, dude,” he told him.  
Leia bit her lip. “How do you know Ben?” she asked.  
“I fuck him. On and off,” Blue told her, sipping his drink.  
“Oh…” she sighed, looking down.  
“I don’t know why you always ask that question,” Han sighed.  
“I guess I’m just hoping that one day I’ll get a different answer,” she mumbled. “How do you know Rey?”  
Blue smirked, then looked at the door as it opened and Rey, Finn, and Ben walked in. “Well hello there,” he greeted.  
“Hello,” Rey said.  
“How’s the company been?” he asked casually.  
“You probably know exactly how the company has been, Blue,” she smiled.  
“I do,” he admitted.  
“Rey! Ben!” Leia said, worried. Rey quickly looked at her Aunt.  
“Hi, Leia, hi Han,” she sighed. Ben looked worried. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get you home safe, I promise.” She scanned the theater with disgust.  
Blue saw Rey’s gaze linger over Hux for a moment then back at him. “What are you thinking about, darling,” he asked.  
“I’m thinking about how much I would love to put a bullet in his head,” she growled.  
Blue chuckled. “You’re so cute,” he told her. He started walking over to her and she stood up straight. “You know, I’ve missed you very much?”  
“I’m sure you have,” she sighed, raising an eyebrow. “Why are we here?”  
“Why do you have my parents?” Ben added, glancing at them.  
“I’m going to kill them,” Blue started, Ben started forward and Han and Leia looked shocked. “If you don’t cooperate.”  
Ben looked at them. “What do you want?” he breathed.  
Blue smiled and looked down at Rey, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her closer. “I want Rey,” he said. “And you and Finn are going to go with Hux.”  
“What do you want with me?” Rey asked calmly.  
“You know what I want with you,” he smirked, pulling down the straps of her tank top. She didn’t move and he leaned down, kissing her gently. She didn’t struggle, which he appreciated greatly. He started to kiss down her neck, holding her hips.  
“I’m pregnant,” she whispered to him. He paused and moved back to look at her.  
“What?” he asked, his eyes darkening.  
“You heard me,” she told him.  
“You said you were on--”  
“I lied.”  
“You fucking lied?! You lied, to me, about THAT?!” he screamed, grabbing her hair. “Why the fuck did you lie to me about that, Rey?!”  
“Because I didn’t want you to know,” she said, wincing as his grip tightened on her hair. She knew Hux and her Aunt and Uncle had no idea what she was being so strongly scolded about.  
“That’s bullshit, sweetheart,” he growled. He backhanded her, sending her to the floor. Finn hurried forward, but Ben grabbed him and held him back. “You were trying to hide something from me, you were being dishonest, after everything I’ve done for you!”  
“Give me a fucking break, what have you done for me that hasn’t hurt me in the end?” she scoffed, standing up carefully.  
Blue didn’t say anything for a moment. “Was it because of Finn?” he growled. She glared at him. “Did you miss me too?” He grabbed his glass off of the table and drained it. “Being with me, talking to me, fucking me?”  
Rey glanced at Finn for a moment. “Yes,” she said softly. “Where did you go?”  
“I’ve been around. I’ve been keeping tabs on you, on the down low, I’ve been watching to make sure no one’s been stealing my fiance from me,” he smiled, looking straight at Finn.  
“Blue, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” she said seriously.  
“Will you?” he questioned, amused. “I’d love to see that.” She held up a gun towards him. Blue froze. He reached down to where his gun had been. “How the fuck….?”  
“You’re such a careless person. Ben, would you hold him back?” she said. Ben moved forward to grab Blue, holding him back from Rey. Rey turned towards Hux and went over to him. “How are you, dear?”  
“I’ve been better, I’d prefer not to have another three months in hospital if you wouldn’t mind,” he smiled.  
“Would you mind letting my Aunt and Uncle go, please?” she asked him calmly.  
“That would ruin the fun though, wouldn’t it?” he chuckled.  
“Let my Aunt and Uncle go, please,” she repeated, pointing the gun at him. He just smiled at her. She glanced up at the balconies around the theater, seeing snipers all around them. “I see…”  
“Are you going to kill them, Rey, with your little hand gun?” he teased.  
She raised an eyebrow, hitting him with the butt of her gun and grabbing his out of his hand, aiming the guns at the balconies and shooting them off, killing two at a time until all six snipers were down. “I don’t understand why you think I can’t do things, I’m not completely useless,” she sighed, turning back to Blue to see that he was still being held back. He was whispering something to Ben. She frowned and looked down at Hux. “Do you have a key that I could use to unlock their handcuffs?” He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the key and handing it up to her.  
“Do I still get Finn and Ben?” he asked.  
“Probably not, dear, sorry to mess up your little arrangement,” she told him, taking the key and walking over to the stage, going behind her shaken Aunt and Uncle. She unlocked Leia’s handcuffs, going over to Han. “Are you two alright?”  
“We’re ok,” Han said. “What’s going on here, who are these men?”  
“Hey, Rey, baby, do they know you’re pregnant?” Blue called over to her.  
Leia looked shocked. “Rey…?” she breathed.  
“They do now, asshole!” she snapped at him, unlocking Han’s handcuffs.  
“Oh ok, I’m just checking, I’d feel like a big fucking idiot if the only one in the room who didn’t know about you getting knocked up was me,” he laughed. “Especially since I’m the one that fucked you.”  
“You’re the one who left for three months, maybe I would have told you if you actually cared! Can we, you know, talk about this later?” she yelled at him, turning to glare at him, she saw that Ben was walking towards a side room and Finn was watching him go, holding a gun towards Blue, confused.  
“Why? You don’t want your family knowing what a fucking whore you are?” he questioned.  
“I didn’t fucking get rid of it, Blue! I kept the baby, and all you’re taking out of it is that I didn’t tell you!” she said, climbing down from the stage, helping Han and Leia down as well.  
“Rey, does your Dad know?” Leia asked.  
“No,” she mumbled. “Only Ben and Finn knew. I didn’t want to tell Blue because--”  
“Why don’t you take your pretty whore mouth and do something more productive with it?” Blue called over to her. Finn stepped forward and punched him in the jaw, losing his patience.  
“Because he likes to make a big deal of things,” she finished. Rey gulped and glanced at Hux. “Stay out of my business,” she told him. She led Han and Leia over to Blue and Finn. “Thank you, Finn.” She kissed his cheek and looked at Blue. “Where did Ben go? Blue smirked wickedly. “Oh fuck,” Rey hissed, she looked at Blue, then at Han and Leia, who looked concerned. “Blue what did you give him?”  
“Heroin,” he smiled. She groaned. “What? He didn’t get to enjoy the last gift I gave him.”  
“What the fuck, Blue?” she scoffed. “He’s been clean of almost everything, you’re not supposed to give an addict his fucking drugs!”  
“Ben does heroin?” Leia asked softly. Rey turned to them and her face paled.  
“N-No, he’s been clean from it for a long long time,” she told them quickly.  
“Yeah, he’s been making up for it with a fuck ton of weed, coke and LSD,” Blue mumbled, reaching behind the counter of the bar to get a glass and a bottle of whiskey.  
Rey was about snap at him when the door that Ben had gone through opened. “Do you have LSD, Baby Blue?” Ben questioned hopefully running his fingers through his hair and walking over to them.  
“Ben!” Han snapped.  
Ben looked taken aback, looking at his Dad and laughing. “Oh my god, I forgot you guys were here!” he laughed, scratching at his arm. He walked over to Blue and leaned against him. Blue started whispering something to Ben as Ben started nodding off on his shoulder.  
“Finn, take Ben and Han and Leia out to the car, now,” Rey said seriously. “I’ll drive Blue behind you. Go to their house, we need to drop them off at home before anything else.” She glanced into the theater, seeing that Hux was gone.  
“Han and you should handle Ben, I’d like to speak with this young man about a few things,” Leia said seriously to Rey.  
“Aunt Leia, that’s not a great idea,” she tried.  
“You know us Skywalker girls can handle ourselves,” she smiled sadly. “Believe me, I’ve shot a gun in my own defense before.” Rey gulped but nodded, handing her Aunt one of the guns she had in her hands. Finn kissed her cheek and walked Blue out of the building, followed quickly by Leia.  
Ben started to follow them but Rey grabbed him, causing him to stumble back a bit. “I want to go with Blue,” he mumbled.  
“I know, dear, but you’re going to go with me and your Dad, ok?” Rey said softly.  
“I’m so fucking high right now, Rey,” he chuckled.  
“I know,” she sighed.  
“And I’m going to do something really fucking bad,” he told her.  
“What?” she asked, looking up at him as they went to the car.  
“I can’t tell you yet,” he mumbled, ducking his head as she put him in the backseat.  
“Alright, well, you let me know when you can,” she told him sadly, closing the door.  
Rey turned to Han, looking worried. “I’ll drive,” she said. “You need to keep an eye on him.” Han nodded and got in the car. Rey sat in the driver’s seat and started following Finn as they drove towards Han and Leia’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This will be continued in the next chapter (AKA this is a cliffhanger, sorry!) Review/Comment what you thought!


	15. Said The Man with the Gun (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is part one, the next chapter will hopefully be released tomorrow or Friday depending on how much writing I can get done tomorrow (AKA, this will be another cliffhanger).
> 
> Side Note: By the way, if you haven't noticed, all the chapter titles are references to songs by Pink Floyd, The Beatles, and Nirvana.

"Don't smoke in the car," Finn said coldly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"'s not your car," Blue mumbled as he lit his cigarette.

"It's not your either," he pointed out.

"It is, actually, it might be 'Ben's cars' but I pay for it. It's my car," he said, opening the window a bit. "Besides, Ben's a heavy smoker, he smokes in the car all the time. You can smell it in the seats." He flicked some of the ash out the window. "I'm not here to talk to you, baby, I'm here to talk to this gorgeous woman here." He turned and smirked at Leia.

Leia kept a straight face. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls," she responded sharply, yet keeping a smoothness to her voice. "And all the boys."

"That I do, Mrs. Solo," he chuckled.

"Mrs. Organa-Solo," she corrected. "What was your name again?"

Blue smiled. "I don't get the pleasure of using your first name?" he said, pouting for a moment. "My name is Blue, Blue Jones."

"Blue. I see…" she said. "How old are you, Blue?"

"Thirty two," he told her.

Leia looked shocked. "Thirty two?!" she hissed. "Do you have any idea how old Rey is?!"

"Oh fuck, um…" he started, tipping his head back as he thought. "Nineteen, right?"

"Yes, she is nineteen years old, she is practically still a teenager, and you are a grown man, do you have any idea how disgusting that is?" she scolded.

"Eh, maybe she likes older guys, that's a thing," he pointed out. Leia's nostrils flared with anger. "I'm kinda like her sugar daddy, if that's what you're thinking." Finn scoffed. "Hey, don't judge me, you fucked her too!"

"I'm barely four years older than her, and I don't have some weird reasoning behind being with her. I actually like Rey, I care about her," Finn argued.

"You LIKE a certain type of music, you LIKE your coffee a certain way, but do you LOVE her, Finn? Do you love her like you love Poe Dameron?" he questioned.

"Don't," Finn said softly. "Don't talk about him, Poe was a good man, and I did love him. But people change and people get greedy, and he lost me, he can't blame me for that break-up."

"Shut up," Blue snapped. He sat back in his seat and looked at Leia. "Yes, I realize that your niece is a good thirteen years younger than me, and I realize that I kind of got her pregnant- unless it's his - but I have to point out, she jumped in bed with me, I didn't make her. She's not a particularly good girl, Mrs. Solo."

"Organa-Solo," Leia told him again.

Blue hummed. "Why are you so adamant on having a different last name than your husband and son?" he questioned. "I mean, I'm just surprised that Ben didn't take on your surely hyphenated last name since he's the poster boy of overreacted daddy-issues-"

"My personal life does not affect you," she told him. "But tell me, how did you meet Ben?"

"I bought him a drink. Probably about ten years back," he explained. "I brought him home and fucked him. The next morning he asked if he could see me again, which I figured was some sort of, you know, empty gesture so that he wouldn't look like a slut. I gave him my number and within a week he texted me asking if we could meet up."

Leia frowned. "He was still living with us ten years ago, he was only nineteen," she told him skeptically.

"Yeah, he said he snuck out a lot, and he had your husbands ID on him," he chuckled. "Anyway, I said yes, we can meet up again, and after we fucked he started talking. Like, non-stop, I'm talking an hour or two went by of just him talking and talking and talking about his entire life story, all his 'issues' and how much he hated himself. Oh, and how much you and Han hate him, I should add. And I mean, I wasn't about to tell the poor kid to shut the fuck up, I mean, I'm not a jerk, I could see that he was obviously trapped in his own screwed up head most of the time. I related to that, I stopped trying to be myself a long time ago, 'cause I always seemed to screw things up, and besides he's handsome in the way only Ben is."

"Ben thinks we hate him, he's always thought that," she nodded. "But we don't, we love him dearly."

"I know, but Ben doesn't know that. No matter how much you tell him that you love him, his mind turns that into something else. He thinks you pity him, he can't understand that you sincerely care about him," Blue sighed. "I'm sure you know that first-hand, believe me I do too…" He put his feet up on the back of the empty passenger seat. "We went out a few more times and I saw him, you know, freak out for the first time. He kind of broke all my stuff, but I have money so I told him that it was okay to break it, if it helped him feel less angry. When he was done, I sat with him on the floor for a while and told him that he was special, and that just because he had IED didn't mean that he couldn't do great things. Which is super fucking true, seriously, he was really a good kid."

"What did you make him do?" Leia asked, already angry.

"I uh… asked him if he'd ever killed anybody…" he mumbled, sucking on his cigarette.

"And had he?" she pressed.

"Nope, he was a good kid back then," he sighed. "Can't say the same about him now…"

"Has… Ben killed people?" Leia questioned, not knowing if she wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah, hundreds of people," Blue laughed. "He loves it, or at least I think he does…"

"He doesn't," Finn corrected. "He doesn't know what else to do with his time."

"Well, he spends the rest of it smoking and tripping and getting high, he could just do that all the time. Although that's not very much use to me," he mumbled.

"Ben kills people…" Leia breathed. Blue looked at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you would have figured it out sometime," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"They're pulling over, I'm gonna pull the car over," Finn told them as the crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Don't worry about it," Blue said. "Ben's doped out, he probably just needs to throw up."

"I'm pulling out, I think Ms. Leia needs some air," Finn said nervously, pulling the car over a little ways ahead of the other car.

"Thank you," Leia mumbled, getting carefully out of the car and walking towards the other car. Rey was rubbing Ben's back as he threw up over the side of the bridge.

Finn looked back at Blue. "You're a jerk," he told him.

"I'm a huge jerk," he agreed.

"Why would you bring up Poe?" he asked shortly.

"Oh, you're talking about that?" Blue questioned. "I dunno, it kind of just happened, I'm a little jealous that you're with Rey, I guess."

Finn frowned. "I know Poe is still in there…" he breathed.

"No, I'm not talking about Poe, Finn," Blue snapped.

Finn sighed and leaned forward, kissing him gently. "Well I am," he said softly, leaning in and kissing him again. When he pulled away and looked at him, Blue looked a little shocked, uncertain of what he was feeling. He opened the door and got out. Finn sighed and got out of the car as well. "I want to talk to Poe."

"Poe got left in Guatemala, alright?" Blue growled, leaning against the guard rail. "I got there and Blue started taking over again, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"We can bring Poe back," he tried.

"I don't know how, I don't remember what that feels like," he breathed. "I-I don't even know if I want to! Go talk to your girlfriend, leave me alone!" Finn sighed and turned, walking towards Rey and the others. Blue watched him for a moment. He felt a wall of guilt hit him and he looked down at the Golden Gate Strait. He wasn't ready for Poe to come back yet, he had so much left to do… and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Finn as himself after all the terrible things he had done.

He let out a sigh, finishing his cigarette and letting it fall from his fingers into the black water far below. Poe had almost done that plenty of times. After a particularly horrific job, Poe had almost tried to kill himself here, just let fall off the Golden Gate Bridge. But Finn had always been there to stop him and tell him that he had something to live for. Blue had been here too, but it was usually to drop already dead victims into the Strait. Blue sunk down so that he was sitting, facing away from the water. He suddenly understood why Ben hating killing so much. Or maybe it was just Poe coming back. But either way, he felt bad for Ben. He froze, a realization hitting him.

"Oh fuck…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Comment/Review your responses and thoughts, as well as your hopes and dreams for this story! I really appreciate what you have to say and I take your input to heart as best as I can. Thank you!


	16. Said The Man with the Gun (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is part two, I will try to post part three tomorrow! Enjoy!

Rey glanced through the rear-view mirror every so often, as Ben started nodding off in the back seat. He was leaned up against the window, scratching at his arm, his eyes half-closed. "Ben stop scratching," she told him.

"It's itchy!" he snapped. He moved his hand up to his face and started scratching there as well. "It's like there's little fucking bugs under my skin!"

"No, don't scratch there, either." she sighed, reaching back and pulling his hand away from his face. "If you don't want it to itch, you shouldn't have shot up."

"It's really not that bad it's like…" Ben trailed off, moving his head back. "Have you ever noticed how… the moon…." He moved forward, his head hitting the window.

"Yes," she said. "I completely agree."

"Do you have any more?" he insisted, running a hand through his hair.

"No, you've had enough," Rey said. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," he said, his voice shaking. "I need more, Rey, it fucking hurts…" He started nodding off again. "I'm going to do something bad…"

"What?" Rey asked. Ben hit hit head off the window again and grunted, leaning forward and nodding off again.

"How long have you been doing this?" Han asked carefully.

"I did it earlier, in the bathroom…." Ben said, sitting up quickly. He started scratching his arm again. "I really needed to, I had to, it was important…"

"I-I meant, when was the first time…?" Han tried again.

Rey sighed. "He started when he was twenty one but got clean at around twenty five when it started getting really bad," she explained. "He's been clean for four years."

"Rey do you have any coke?" Ben hissed.

She sighed. "You have a blunt in your front pocket," she told him, holding her hand out. She felt him drop object in her hand and grabbed it, putting it between her teeth to light it for him. She dug around blindly for Blue's lighter. "Fuck… Ben-?"

"He keeps one in the glove compartment," he mumbled, curling up and growling as he scratched into his arm. "Rey Rey, you can't smoke with the baby."

"Stop scratching," she ordered, leaning over and to the passenger side and digging in the glove compartment until she found the lighter. "It's not for me, Ben, I'm lighting it so you don't burn yourself." She flicked the lighter on and lit it. "But I'm tempted with this damn headache you're giving me…" She handed him the weed and he took it. She tossed the lighter back in the glove compartment and shut it.

"Should he be smoking that…?" Han asked, worried.

"It's fine," she told him. "He's not pleasant when the coke or LSD starts wearing off, I figure dope is probably the same. He smokes weed to make the low less… um… Ben, sit up." She looked in the rearview mirror at him briefly before looking back at the road.

"Fuck…" Ben groaned, sitting up slightly. "I want to listen to rap!"

"What the fuck?" she mumbled. "I'm not listening to that, put in headphones or something."

"I'm going to do something really bad…" he mumbled.

"You keep saying that, what are you going to do?" she asked calmly.

"Someone's gonna die tonight," he breathed. Rey froze glancing at Han, who looked shocked.

"Who?" she asked calmly. "Should you be talking about this now?"

"I'm going to throw up…."

"Seriously?" she mumbled, pulling over the car and turning the car off. There seemed to be no cars crossing the bridge, so she figured it would be safe to quickly stop. "Come on, is your door unlocked?" He mumbled something. She got out of the car and went to his side, opening the door and pulling him out, grabbing the blunt out of his hands. "Can you get over the fence?" He climbed over the fence ungracefully and landed on his hands and knees, grumbling and going over to the railing, starting to throw up. Rey sighed and climbed over carefully, going over and rubbing his back.

"Hey Rey, do you think I could talk to Ben for a minute?" Han asked, jumping the fence.

"Of course," Rey said, standing up straight.

"Rey." She looked up and saw her Aunt walking towards her on the other side of the fence.

"Aunt Leia…" she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"No… I just learned something about Ben," she said, her voice stone cold. She held onto the bars of the fence and looked through at her.

Rey glanced over, seeing Finn walking towards them and Blue sitting on the sidewalk a ways back. "What is it?" she questioned nervously. Something wasn't right about this situation.

Leia looked down for a moment. "Ben has…" she started. She looked up, past Rey towards her husband and son. Her expression fell from troubled to… Rey couldn't place it right away. Hopeless? Shocked? She turned, following her gaze, seeing Ben towering over his father, staring at him. Both men were silent, holding each other's arms. She looked quickly over at Blue, who had stood up and was hurrying over.

"Rey, get on the other side of the fence," he ordered. "Ben-"

Everyone froze when the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Leia and Rey screamed, stumbling back in shock. Finn ran over to Rey and held onto her protectively Han stumbled in Ben's arms and Ben held him tightly, shaking, his eyes brimming with tears. Han looked down carefully, seeing blood seeping into his shirt from the hole in his chest. He coughed up blood and looked up at Ben, blood dripping down his chin. Ben looked absolutely horrified. Han raised a blood-stained hand up to Ben's cheek and just looked at him. Ben gulped and nodded, pushing his father over the guard-rail of the bridge and letting him fall.

His ears were ringing for a long while, while he watched Han fall, after he saw him hit the water, once the bay settled back to normal. The first noise he heard was Leia shrieking her husband's name. He looked at Blue for a moment, then at Rey. "Your welcome," he said softly, walking towards the fenced. Rey grabbed him and slapped him across the face, shoving him back.

"You're a monster," she growled, hatred in her voice.

"You don't understand what I just did!" he screamed at her, snapping. She stepped back. "Han Solo's death just saved your fucking life! It saved your life, and your baby's life, and Finn's life, so get off my fucking back! You think I wanted to do that, that was my fucking Dad…" Rey's face fell and more tears fell from her eyes. He jumped over the fence. "Mom-"

"No. N-No, stay away from me, you… you freak!" she sobbed. Ben looked taken aback. He turned away and went around her, to his car.

"Hux is gonna come next, Kylo," Blue told him. He went over the fence, helping Finn and Rey over as well. "He's going to take you and Finn…" Ben pulled an assault rifle out of his trunk.

"Let him fucking come. He isn't taking me alive," he growled, tossing the rifle to Blue. "You take your car with Finn." He pulled out another rifle and grabbed a loaded magazine out of a box, loading it into the weapon. "Rey, you driving or shooting?"

"Ben Solo. Can you take a minute to realize that you just ended your father's life?!" Leia snapped. Ben turned and looked at her.

"No. I can't," he told her honestly. "I'm sorry. But if I want to keep you alive, then I have to think later. Rey?"

"Don't involve Rey in this, I'm taking her back to my house right now, and she isn't talking to any of you ever again. You're all sick, you're all twisted!" she insisted. She looked down at the gun in her hands and shoved it at Ben.

Ben took it and went to hand it to Blue, but Rey grabbed it out of his hand. "I'm borrowing this," she growled, pointing the gun at an SUV that was speeding down the road and shot at it, hitting one of the tires. The car flipped forward and landed on it's top, sliding across the road a ways before crashing at the guard rail. "You need to pay more attention." She glanced back at them. "You weren't on heroin, that is now painfully obvious. Was it Hux? Did he tell you to do it?"

Ben looked at Blue. Blue gulped. "I told him too, but only because Hux said he was going to lock Finn in a room and leave him there, and he was going to hurt you, and once you have the baby he was going to kill it, and rape you anytime he wants. Hux was going to tell Ben, but you preoccupied him by killing off his snipers," Blue explained. "But yes, this is all Hux."

"Rey, we should go now, this is very dangerous," Leia tried. "I'm not losing another member of my family today."

"Oh, but it's fine if I stay?" Ben scoffed.

"Rey did not pull the trigger and end my husband's life!" she cried.

The windows of the crashed SUV were smashed open from the inside and three men got out, holding guns. Rey grabbed the assault rifle from Ben. "Leia, I think you should forgive Ben, he didn't want to kill Han, he really didn't. This is all Hux's fault. I apologize for my language and how horrific this is going to sound," she said. "But we aren't leaving this bridge until that motherfucker is dead." She held down the trigger and shot the three thugs from the SUV. She saw another SUV roaring towards them.

"Rey-" Finn started.

"No, we can't let him do any more damage," she told him. "He's responsible for the death of my Uncle, which has caused intense grief for my Aunt, and hastened the deteriorating mental state of my cousin. I'm not letting him tear my family apart any more." She looked at Blue. "Are you with us, or are you going to drop dead tonight too?"

"Wouldn't dream of turning against you, sexy," he chuckled, cocking the rifle. Finn glanced at him, then at Rey.

"Ms. Leia, let's get out of the way," he said, gently touching her elbow.

Leia looked sadly at Rey. "Her too…" she breathed, letting Finn pull her behind the car.

Finn sighed. "That's what I was thinking…" he mumbled, looking at Blue.

Ben glanced at Blue, who was watching Rey. Rey looked at them. "Focus, this is fucking war," she growled, turning back towards the oncoming enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't warn about the character death, I didn't want to ruin it prior to it happening :( Google is going to think I'm a drug addict and a gun freak after all the searches I have to do... oh well. DO IT FOR THE STORY! Comment/review your thoughts!


	17. Said The Man with the Gun (PART 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Short Chapter to finalize the three part Chapter Said the Man With the Gun. The first section of this chapter here is a flash back, and after the divider is the continuation of this story arch. Enjoy!

"Ben, is it me?"

Ben coughed a bit, wiping his mouth. "What do you mean, is it you?" he mumbled.

"You said someone's going to die tonight," Han said softly. "Is it me?" His son stumbled a bit and stood up, grabbing onto him.

"I have to… or Rey and her baby will be the ones who die tonight," he whispered, his voice shaking as he stared down at his father. Han looked down for a minute. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Han insisted, looking up at him again. "I had a bad feeling about this whole thing, ever since I got in the car. I don't know what crazy mess you've gotten yourself into, I'm not proud of some of the things you've done, but I know you're a good person, Ben, I've always known that. You can't let Rey die tonight. If that means I die, it's ok…"

"I'm so sorry," Ben said again, pulling out his gun.

"We love you, Ben," Han told him seriously. "Your mother and I love you so much. We always have, and she's going to be devastated, but she will forgive you in time." Ben stared down at him, not knowing what to say. "I love you." Ben closed his eyes for a minute and nodded slightly, opening them and shooting the gun. He caught Han before he could fall, holding him up, still looking at him, but now through teary eyes. He trembled as blood seeped from his father's shirt onto his black one. Han looked down at the bullet wound, coughing up blood. When he looked up at Ben, blood dripping down his chin, he saw that Ben looked absolutely horrified, hating himself for what he had done.

Han raised a blood-stained hand up to his son's cheek looking into his eyes and silently telling him he loved him, that he hoped he could escape and live a normal life one day. Telling him that it was ok to let go now. Ben gulped and nodded, hoping that Han knew that he loved him before pushing him over the guard-rail of the bridge and letting him fall.

\---

Three SUVs halted in front of Ben, Rey and Blue. The door to one of them opened and the tall red-head stepped out. "Hello again," Hux said cooly. "There was another one of you here, wasn't there? Three, four, five… yes, if I remember correctly there was a sixth of you. Where's Han Solo?"

Ben tensed up and looked at Blue, not wanting to snap too soon. Blue glared at Hux. "Why don't you shut up?" he said calmly.

"Oh, I see, you're on their side now," Hux sighed. "Well, I've come for what's mine, hand it over and we'll be done here, no one else has to die today."

"I don't think I want Ben and Finn to go with you," Blue said. "I changed my mind, sorry."

"I don't want Ben and Finn, I want Rey," he smirked. His snipers started getting out of the cars, twenty guns getting pointed at them.

"Fuck you," she growled.

"I have seven times the amount of people you do. You can try to fight them, but you will lose. Your cousin, your Aunt, your boyfriend, and your other boyfriend will be killed. I will find your father, and I will kill him too. And then I'll take you, and I'll have you beaten until your baby dies," he told her, his face straight. Rey looked disgusted. "That doesn't attract you, dear? You've been with Blue, he's done so much worse."

"Nothing is worse than threatening the wellbeing of an unborn child to it's mother," she growled.

"Oh, the threat is horrible?" he scoffed. "I've seen him-"

"Don't!" Blue interrupted him. "Don't bring up anything that has to do with babies. That thing you were about to say, that was an accident!" He shot off his gun, missing his target. The snipers started shooting. Ben shot off his rifle, hitting six of them. Rey ducked behind the hood of the car and shot as well, taking out ten. Blue had ducked over to Rey's side. "Four left and you, Hux!"

"You all talk too much," Rey mumbled, aiming at another two snipers while Ben took out the other two. Hux just stood there, smiling a bit. "That was too easy, what else is there?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "You're going to kill me now. Except you won't, because you can't."

"Why can't we? Why shouldn't I just shoot you?" Ben growled, aiming his rifle at him.

"Why haven't you yet?" Hux pointed out. Ben hesitated and lowered his weapon. "None of you can kill me. You all need me. Blue can't afford to lose my business, Ben is still trapped in my web, and Rey…. well, Rey can't kill me." He walked over to her and touched her cheek gently. "She doesn't have that kind of darkness in her heart…"

Rey looked down, blushing. She handed her assault rifle to Blue, who looked conflicted, and pulled out the handgun to hand to him as well. She looked at Hux as she did so. "You know nothing about me," she growled. While he opened his mouth to retort, Rey brought the handgun to his head and pulled the trigger.

There was complete silence for a minute after Hux collapsed to the ground. Leia and Finn stood up carefully, and Finn helped her into the car, staring at Rey. He shut the car door carefully and walked over. "Rey…?" he tried.

Rey pointed the gun down at Hux's body and shot the bullets into his chest before spitting on his face. "Go to hell, motherfucker," she hissed, turning on the safety and handing the gun to Ben. "Let's go. Blue are you going to deal with the police?" She walked over to Finn and leaned against him lovingly.

"Um… yeah…" he mumbled, looking at her nervously. "You alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked smiling. "Hux is dead, he can't hurt us anymore!"

"But you killed him. That's on you, kid," Ben said, putting the guns in the car. "You ended his-"

"Come on, Leia is probably freaking out right now, we need to get her home," Rey insisted, turning and kissing Finn gently. "You go with Blue, alright? Ben and I need to be with her…."

Finn looked worried. "Ok… if you're sure you're alright…" he said, kissing her. "We'll meet you at their house…"

"Alright, love," she agreed, going over to Ben's car and getting in the back seat with Leia.

The three men watched her. "Keep an eye on her, Ky," Blue told him.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, going over and getting into the driver's seat.

Finn and Blue got in Blue's car and watched Ben's take off down the bridge. "She's not okay…" Finn said softly.

"No. She's not," Blue agreed, driving after Ben quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of this? Good, bad, boring? Do you want to know what happens next? Thanks to everyone who continues to read and I promise more is soon to come :)


	18. Words of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long! I've been super overwhelmed with school! Here's Chapter 18, Enjoy!

Finn watched as Blue touched Rey's stomach gently, looking worried, as if just by touching it he would hurt the baby . "Do you... know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked softly.

"No, it's too early to tell…" she explained, watching him.

Blue nodded. "What do you want it to be?" he asked curiously.

"I'd like a girl, honestly, there's too many men around here," she chuckled. "But I suppose I'll be happy either way."

Blue smiled a bit and took her hand, kissing it gently and holding it to his lips. "I will be too," he said softly.

"Blue…" she started, trying to pull her hand away.

"Rey, please, let me hold you," he pleaded, looking at her. "I'm… I'm sorry that I snapped at you when you told me… I was just afraid. Hux had threatened to hurt you, and when you said that were pregnant, I feared he would kill the baby…"

Rey looked down. "I understand… but I don't like it when you act like that," she said. "I really don't like it…"

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I'll try to be different…"

"Will you, though?" she questioned skeptically.

"I promise I will," he told her seriously. "I want to be here for you and my baby…"

Finn winced at the possessive words. He hated that Blue was acting like this. It was a fake calmness, a fake mask of sweetness that would either fade away back to Blue as he truly was, or would sink into him and bring back Poe. He didn't want either of those, not where Rey was concerned. Blue was a monster, and he loved Rey, he needed to protect her and keep monsters like him away.

And Poe… Poe was his. He winced at the thought. He loved Rey, but at the same time would always love Poe. Right now, it was as though Poe was dead, as though he would never see him again and he was a distant memory of love and affection and life. But with Poe threatening to fight back against Blue and defeat him… he wouldn't remember a thing that had happened while Blue was around, he never did.

Finn started forward as Blue's lips touched Rey's. He felt a hand on his arm and looked back at Ben, who pulled him back to the kitchen doorway. "He's kissing her," he whispered sadly.

"You feel used. You feel jealous," Ben said, understanding. "Turn the tables on them, make them feel jealous."

"I never want Rey to feel that way," Finn insisted. "I'm not like that…"

"She'll get over it. You need to make her understand what she's doing. And Blue too, because he's got a hold on you, even if it's because of Poe," he said.

"Why are you pushing me to cheat on Rey?" Finn hissed.

"Because I'm the one you're going to do it with, so I want to know when and where," he said, leaning down to look at him.

Finn's face reddened. "I-I'm…. Oh," he said simply. He looked towards the living room. Blue's hands were starting to wander up Rey's waist, and Rey was most definitely kissing him back. He felt Ben touch his chin gently and he turned his head to face him. Ben kissed the man that was half a foot shorter than him, gently touching the back of his head. Finn was surprised at how soft and gentle Ben was about kissing and touching him. He couldn't move with the way Ben was holding him, and he didn't know how long they were kissing, he just knew that Ben's hand was up his shirt a bit when he was interrupted.

"It looks like I walked into a teenage makeout session," Luke said calmly. Ben quickly pulled away from Finn, his cheeks pink. "Except, you're almost thirty…" He pointed at Ben. He turned to Blue and Rey, who looked shocked. "And, if you're who my sister told me about, then you're over thirty. And kissing my daughter. And my daughter is much younger than you."

"Shit…" Blue mumbled quietly, turning his head to look in the other direction.

"H-Hi, Dad," Rey said nervously.

"I've heard some pretty bad stuff happened tonight," he said, disappointed. "Your Uncle is dead, and this is how you're choosing to deal with it?" Rey looked down. "So who's this?"

Blue stood up fixing his shirt. "I'm, um, Blue," he said carefully.

"Ah. The ex-fiance?" Luke asked coldly. Blue winced. "I'm glad to see that you two made up. I guess you're getting married again, since you're touching her like that."

"Sir, sex before marriage is a very normal-"

"Oh my god…" Rey groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Well are you going to tell him or am I?" Blue hissed.

"Rey's pregnant!" Ben called. Rey looked up at him, horrified, and Finn slapped his arm.

Luke looked shocked, at Rey. "Rey, tell me you aren't," he pleaded, his voice shaking.

"D-Dad, I was going to-"

Luke was usually the calmest man around, he had alternative ways of taking out his anger. But this was very personal. So when his fist came up and hit Blue's face, it was a surprise to everyone in the room. Rey cried out as Blue fell back, stumbling to the ground. Luke took a deep breath, stepping back. "I'm sorry, I lost my cool there for a minute. But justifiably so! Rey, how could you be so careless?" he asked sadly.

"Daddy, it was a mistake, I didn't mean to," Rey sobbed, breaking down.

"Oh well hey, since we're getting the shit beat out of us, I should mention that it might not even be mine!" Blue yelled, getting up carefully off the floor and coughing a bit.

"Blue!" Rey hissed. "Can you just keep your mouth shut for ten minutes?!"

"Can you blame me for being a little pissed right now?" He growled, touching his bleeding nose. "I just got punched in the fucking face, my nose is bleeding!"

"You're such a jerk…" she breathed, looking down.

He was about to answer when the sound of sirens blared from outside. "Oh for fuck's- who called the fucking police?" he cried.

"I did," Leia said, walking into the room, hugging herself. "I called the police, and they are going to arrest you and Ben for the murder of my husband."

"Por el amor de Dios, I've had just about enough of the Skywalker family today," Blue sighed, exasperated, running his fingers through his hair. Ben walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well don't stand there complaining, go deal with them, idiot," Rey sighed. "Do you have your wallet?"

"Yes I have my fucking wallet, it's in my pocket," he growled, touching his pocket and looked down. Rey held up his wallet.

"I borrowed twenty, I'll give it back," she explained, holding it out to him.

"Why the fuck do you need twenty bucks? And stop pickpocketing me!" He growled, grabbing his wallet and looking through it for his ID as the police came up to the door.

"I'm pregnant and hungry, I wanted to buy pizza on the way home," she explained, sitting back on the couch. Ben came back out with a glass of juice for Rey, handing it to her, and sat next to her.

Blue smirked a bit. He opened the door and the police started yelling, guns pointed at him. "Code Blue, shut the fuck up," he told them, holding out his ID. The man in front took the card and looked at it carefully, handing it back. The three cops at the door lowered their weapons.

"You left a mess on the Golden Gate Bridge, sir," he said calmly, yet sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, the usual thirty, or more?" He pulled a small checkbook out of his jacket pocket.

"Around fifty thousand in damage sir, plus an extra ten to cover up the murder," he said.

"Sixty thousand, give me a fucking break," he mumbled, writing the number onto the check and handing it to them.

"Wait!" Leia tried, stepping forward. "You're going to let him get away with this?! What about my husband?"

The cops looked at Blue, who was lighting a cigarette. He glanced up at them. "That one wasn't on me. Go bitch to… Kylo, who's in charge of the First Order now that Hux got his brains blown out?"

"Hm… Phasma," he answered after a moment. "Unless Snoke takes this as a personal insult, then you're dealing with him."

"Go bitch to Phasma," he told them, turning and shutting the door.

"Don't smoke in the house," Ben told him, standing up and taking the cigarette from him, putting it to his own lips and opening the front door, blowing out the smoke and dropping it onto the ground, stamping it out and closing the door.

"Who murdered who now…?" Luke said suddenly, everything hitting him. Everyone looked at him. "Han was murdered…?"

"Yes, Ben killed him," Leia said, frantically trying to get someone on her side.

"Ms. Leia, you have to understand that Ben was being threatened with the safety of you and Rey, and Mr. Luke," Finn tried, going over to her.

"I know, Finn, I understand that," she sighed. "But he did it with no remorse-"

"No remorse?!" Ben snapped. "You think I wanted to shoot my Dad in the fucking heart tonight?! I finally fucking understood that he loved me, and I fucking-" He looked away, trying to hold back tears. His fists tensed and his jaw stiffened.

Blue walked over to him and touched his face gently. "Hey… Kylo," he said softly. Ben looked at him, fury in his eyes. Rey stood up and pulled Ben's wallet out of her pocket. She opened it and pulled out a little bag containing a small sheet of blotter paper, breaking off two pieces and handing it to him. Blue took it and placed it on Ben's tongue carefully. "Finn, sit with him. Take him somewhere dark and make sure he has his headphones in. Rey, I need to talk to you."

"Now?" She sighed and put Ben's wallet in his pocket. Finn walked over and brought Ben into another room.

"Yes, now," he said, pulling her to the kitchen. "I'm heading out for another few months…"

"Ok?" she said, uncertainly. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't know where," he said honestly. "But I need to make some amends to make sure none of you get hurt."

"That's very kind of you," Rey chuckled, rolling her eyes. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know," he said again. She sighed and leaned against the counter. "I love you…"

She looked up at him. "Don't say that," she said seriously.

"I do," he insisted. "I won't stop saying it, because it's true!"

"I am with Finn," she hissed. "I don't want you to say that because I don't love you, I love Finn!" Blue leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She slapped him in the face, moving away from him. "You should go now. Right now."

"Fine… I will," he agreed gently, gazing at her. She frowned and walked out of the kitchen. He looked down and followed her, going passed her to the door. "Wait… will you take this at least?" He reached into his pocket and walked back over to her, taking her hand and placing their engagement ring in her hand. She frowned.

"Blue-"

"It's for you, I got it for you, I want you to have it, even if we aren't getting married," he insisted, leaning in and kissing her again.

"Stop it-"

"I love you," he said.

Rey glared at him, shaking her head. "Go away, Blue," she hissed, glancing at Luke, who was sitting on the couch with Leia, hugging her, watching Rey and Blue. "Get out."

"I'll be in touch," Blue told her, moving close to her again as if to kiss her again. When Rey didn't move back from him, he smirked. "You may be in love with Finn, but you will always be mine." He touched her waist. "And while I'm away, you're going to have to be a good girl and take my place, make sure things don't get out of hand, okay?" Rey closed her eyes. He let go of her and moved back, leaving.

Rey stood still, opening her eyes once she heard the door close. She looked down at the ring in her hand. "Rey, are you alright?" Finn asked from behind her. She put the ring in her pocket, turning and hugging him.

"He does things to me," she breathed.

He hugged her back. "Me too," he sighed.

"What he did to Ben. He's doing it to me," she clarified. "I know it but I can't…"

"I know what you meant. I know he is…" Finn said. "You're strong Rey, I know you are. You can fight him."

"I hate him."

"I know."

"I love you, Finn," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"I love you too, Rey," he told her once they had parted, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to protect you and the baby, I promise." She smiled a bit and touched her forehead to his.

"I'm going to sit with Ben," she said, kissing him again and letting go of him, going towards the room that Ben was in, closing the door. Finn sighed and looked down.

"Now who are you?" Luke questioned. Finn looked up at him.

"O-Oh, pardon me, Mr. Skywalker, my name is Finn," he said quickly, walking over and holding his hand out. Luke just stared at him.

"Who are you to Rey?" he asked.

Finn put his hand down hesitantly. "Oh, oh of course, I'm her boyfriend," he explained. "I understand that this must all be so confusing to you, and I apologize greatly for that. If you would like I can try to explain as best I can."

"I like you better," Luke told him.

"E-Excuse me?"

"The other man. I don't like him. He's a jackass and he takes advantage of my daughter. I like you," he said. Finn blushed a bit. "One thing though. You need to stand up for her more."

Finn nodded. "Yes, sir," he agreed. "I absolutely do. I try to protect her, I would put my life before hers in any situation. But when it comes to arguments, I know how she doesn't back down, and I know she is capable of defending herself. Sometimes I just don't know when to step in and when she's in control."

Luke smiled a bit, patting Leia's hair as she sobbed a bit. "That's Rey for you…" he chuckled. "Stubborn as a nail…"

"And that just makes her even more perfect," Finn smiled.

Luke nodded a bit. "You love her?" he questioned.

"More than anything and anyone," he agreed, nodding. "I'm in love with her."

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked. Finn looked taken aback. "When the time comes, will you marry her and go through with it, or are you planning to leave sometime soon?"

Finn gapped. "I wouldn't marry her if I didn't have your blessing, of course, but…" he started, He blushed and looked towards the door to make sure it was still closed, then looked back at Luke. "Yes. At some point in the near future, I would like to ask your daughter to marry me."

Luke nodded slowly, looking down at his sister. Finn felt his heart drop to his stomach. "That horrible man said the baby might not be his," he said. Finn gulped and looked down.

"We can only hope it isn't Blue's baby," Finn said. "But as to what you're implying, y-yes, sir, I take responsibility for the confusion."

"If it's yours, will you follow through and marry her?"

Finn frowned. "Of course, I'll marry her no matter if it's mine or Blue's, I want to spend my life with her, and if a baby is included in that life, it won't change my mind," he told him seriously. Luke smiled a bit.

"You have my blessing."

"What?"

"You have my blessing to propose to Rey and marry her," Luke told him. Finn smiled brightly.

"T-Thank you, sir," he said, happy. The door opened and Rey walked in, yawning.

"He'll be good in a few hours… he can't leave though, a car ride will freak him out," she sighed, walking over to the couch that Finn was on and sitting next to him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"You should eat," he whispered, kissing her head. She opened one eye. "I'll get you something, what would you like?"

"I don't care, I'm just hungry," she mumbled, closing her eye again. Finn chuckled and got up carefully, laying her on the couch and going to the kitchen.

Rey started drifting to sleep, but Leia's crying kept her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at her Aunt. "Leia…?"

"You're just like Ben..." she breathed. Rey frowned. "I understand why you two did what you did…. But it empowered you, both of you."

"It wasn't what we did," Rey told her, laying back on the couch. "It's Blue…"

"He's a monster, why do you stay around him?" she sobbed. "You, Ben, Finn, why don't you stop talking to him?"

Rey sighed sadly. "We can't…" she breathed. "Not only is he our boss, but he causes trouble like this whenever we try to leave… Ben stays because he's in love with him…"

"How can he be in love with him?" Luke frowned.

"He knows how to act really sweet when he needs to…" she mumbled, touching her pocket where the ring was.

Finn walked back in with a bowl of cereal. "Is this fine?" he asked hopefully.

"Thank you, Finn," she smiled. She took the bowl as he sat down next to her. She ate the cereal and Luke brought Leia to her room. When he came back, he stood next to them.

"You two can stay here tonight," he said. "I can offer you the couch, if Ben is in the guest bedroom…"

"Thank you, Dad," she smiled. Luke nodded, kissing her head and going to bed. Rey set down the empty bowl and kissed Finn gently. He lay back and she lay over him, her head on his chest.

"Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" she asked quietly, her eyes closing.

"Either way, I'll be happy," he told her. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Finn touched her stomach gently and fell asleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Did you like this chapter? What did you think? Review/Comment your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Breathe in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There is a time skip in this chapter, just so you know! Enjoy!

Ben didn't open his eyes when he woke up, instead he shifted a bit, yawning. There was Pink Floyd playing through his earbuds, which he didn't even remember putting on, and he figured he must have taken LSD sometime before. It was still in his system, but it the trip must have worn off a while ago. He opened his eyes in the dark room and saw his sobbing mother standing before him with a knife, shaking.

"Oh, fuck, Mom!" he hissed, sitting up quickly and pulling out his headphones, grabbing her wrists. Leia dropped the knife to the ground, falling against him and sobbing. "Mom, it's ok, just breathe, try to breathe."

"I-I couldn't do it," she whimpered.

"I know."

"I-I didn't want to…"

"I understand, you don't need to explain," he told her. She held onto him, shaking and sobbing.

"I just… You killed him… He's gone…"

"I know he is…" Ben said quietly, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"Did he know? Did you tell you that it was ok?" Leia asked, looking up at him and wiping the tears from his face gently.

"Yes. He said that if it was Rey's life on the line, then I needed to do it… and he said he loved me…" he whispered. "I-I tried to tell him that I was sorry but he kept saying it was ok… and then I did it and he didn't say anything but in his eyes I could see that he forgave me, and I don't understand… and then he fell and he was still looking at me and I just wanted to go back and take everything back…."

"Ben, sweetheart, he did love you, and I know he forgave you. If I understand, then he definitely did," she told him sadly, regaining herself and holding his hand. He gulped.

"So you were going to kill me in my sleep?" he breathed. Leia looked down. "I know you wouldn't have…"

"You killed my husband, and you've barely been my son for twenty years…." she said. He looked up at her, hurt. "You avoided us. We thought you were just being a rebellious teen for a while but then you wouldn't come home sometimes, you stopped talking to us, you stopped caring…"

"I'm sorry…" he told her honestly. "I just…. in my head… the voices…"

"I know, my love," she said, petting his hair. "We tried to help you, we did… but the therapy didn't help, the medication didn't help…"

"I never took my medication…" he mumbled. "I didn't want people to think I was even more crazy…"

"Ben," Leia sighed. She shook her head. "So instead you started doing drugs?"

"I guess…" he agreed softly.

"If you were prescribed medication now, would you take it?" she tried.

"If you want me to," he said, sighing. She ruffled his hair a bit.

"I love you, Ben," she told him. "I'm sorry that I tried to do that…"

"I love you too, Mom, but… Don't ever apologize to me… I owe you a thousand fucking apologise, I'll never be able to make up for everything I've taken from you…" he breathed, closing his eyes.

Leia kissed his head. "My life certainly hasn't gone the way I expected it to… but at least there was a few years there where everything was perfect…" she said. "When you were born. That was the happiest day of my life. I had a husband, I had a child, that's all I could ever ask for. Even though it only lasted a short while, I still have those memories of you and Han… our little family..." Ben nodded.

"I'm going to change..." he told her. "I'm not going to ruin things anymore."

"You don't ruin things, Ben," Leia told her. "You've been manipulated a lot. It's time to be your own person." Ben smiled a bit and hugged his mother for the first time in a long time, letting her hold him to her chest like she used to when he was a little boy.

\---

"I technically didn't burn the chicken, it's just a little crispy," Finn said frantically, carrying his and Rey's plate's over to the couch where she was sitting, watching TV.

"I'm sure it's fine, Finn," she chuckled, taking her plate so that he could sit down. Instead, he set his plate on the coffee table and put his hands gently on her stomach, which sat heavily in her lap.

He placed a quick kiss on her belly and smiled up at her. "I just want to make sure your eating good," he told her.

She shook her head a bit, smiling. "You're too good to me," she laughed as he stood up and sat down on the couch, grabbing his plate.

"I'm not too good, I'm just taking care of you," he corrected.

"You could make me cook your dinners, even while I'm nine months pregnant," she laughed.

"That's just crazy, I would never do that, I have to do everything for you, that's how this works," he teased her, leaning over and kissing her gently. She kissed him back and smiled. She pulled away and he smiled. "Oh! I forgot to tell Ben that dinner's ready!" He said, putting his plate down again and went to the front door.

He opened it and stopped, seeing Ben leaning out a window in the hallway with a cigarette. "Hey kid, what's up?" he asked, holding it out the window.

"You can't smoke in the building," Finn sighed. "I thought you were trying to quit?"

"I'm down to five a day," he told him. Finn raised his eyebrow. "It's better than ten…"

"But in the building-"

"I'm doing it out the window," he said. "Please don't bug me about my bad habits."

Finn sighed. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked calmly.

"Um, sure, I'll be out in a minute," he agreed. Finn nodded, turning to leave. "Kid, when are you gonna… you know?" Finn turned, frowning. Ben pointed to his ring finger and pointed into the apartment. "You know?"

"Oh, um, soon," he whispered, smiling, touching his pocket.

"Hurry it up," Ben chuckled, leaning back out the window. Finn smiled and glanced down the hall, his smiled falling.

A man hurried over, throwing his arms around Finn. "Oh god, I've missed you, Finn! I tried calling you, it said the number was disconnected?" he said worriedly, leaning up and kissing him. Ben stood up straight, and Rey walked over to the door, hearing his voice. Finn's eyes were wide with shock. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. "Woah, full house. Who's this?"

"Uh oh…" Finn said.

"Uh oh, what?" he asked.

"Poe?"

"Yes?"

"Uh oh…" Ben agreed.

"Wait what's going on I'm confused," Poe said nervously.

"So am I," Rey sighed.

"Um, hi, I'm Poe Dameron," he told her.

"I know. I'm Rey," she responded.

Poe frowned. "Have I met you?" he questioned.

"Blue…" Finn said simply.

Poe opened his mouth to respond, then his eyes widened. "Uh oh…" he said.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked.

"Guatemala," Poe reminded him. "Remember, I was spending the summer there?"

"It's September," Ben pointed out.

"What? No, it's August!" Poe frowned. Finn held up his phone, showing him the date. "W-Wait, I've been in Guatemala for over a year?!"

"No, you came back last August," Finn explained. "Blue came back last August…"

"Oh god… " Poe, said, putting his head in his hands. "W-What happened, is everyone ok?"

"Um… not exactly," Ben said. "My Dad is dead. Hux is dead…"

"Oh, Kylo, I'm so sorry," he breathed, covering his mouth.

"My name is Ben, and it wasn't exactly Blue's fault…" he said.

"But I killed Hux?" he asked.

"No, I did," Rey said. Poe looked at her, worried. "In self defense…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rey," she said again.

"But who are you, how do we know you?" he clarified.

"I work for you. Blue was engaged to me for less than a day, now I'm with…" she trailed off, seeing Finn give her a look.

"With who? Finn?" he questioned, looking at Finn. "S-She's not with you is she? I-Is the baby yours?" His voice was shaking.

"Maybe. It could be Blue's…" Finn said softly.

Poe's jaw dropped. "N-No… I-I…" he started, looking at her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry…" He looked at Finn. "B-But I don't understand, are you dating this girl now…?"

"Y-Yes," Finn told him.

"B-But we were in love… you were my soulmate…" Poe breathed. "F-Finn, you didn't wait for me…?"

Finn's heart ached. "I-I broke up with Blue… with you…" he said quietly.

"Finn I love you…"

"I'm so sorry, I-I thought you would remember that…" he tried.

"The last thing I remember is Guatemala, I don't remember being here at all…" he said. "I remember thinking about you, dying to get back home to you to propose…"

"I know, I'm sorry…" he told him. "Poe I'm so sorry…"

"I'm so confused…" he hissed, covering his face again. "D-Does she make you happy?"

"Yes," Finn nodded.

"A-Are you going to marry her?" he continued.

Finn blushed and glanced at Rey. "I-I would like to…" he told him. Rey blushed a bit and couldn't help but smile.

Poe looked down and nodded. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and have a good life, for you to have everything… if she gives you those, then that's enough for me…" he told him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek gently. "Do you… know the gender?" He looked at Rey.

Rey gulped. "It's, um, twins, a boy and a girl," she explained. "Twins kind of run in the family. It skipped over Ben and I…"

Poe smiled a bit, sadly. "Congratulations… I hope you two have the most amazing life together…" he told them honestly. He turned back to Finn. "Take care of yourself…" He touched the cheek he had kissed, smiling sadly at him before backing away and turning, hurrying back down the hall to the stairs without another word. Finn stood there for a moment shocked.

Rey walked over to him, taking his hand. "Hey," she said softly. He turned and looked down at her. "I love you."

Finn gulped and nodded, leaning down and kissing her. "I love you too…" he told her. Ben walked past them. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't jump off a bridge," he told them, hurrying after Poe. "I'll see you guys later, kay? Call me when you go into labor!" He ran down the stairs. "Hey, Poe! Wait up." Poe was opening the door to leave the building.

"What…?" he mumbled.

"Where are you headed?" Ben asked.

"Um… just out… I figured I'd take a drive," he said. Ben held the door, following him out.

"Mind if I join you?" he questioned. Poe looked at him. "You could use a friend right now."

Poe didn't say anything for a while. "Sure… why not…" he sighed, unlocking his car. Ben got in the passenger seat. Poe got in and just sat in the car, not starting it. "I feel really stupid…"

"Don't feel stupid," Ben said. "It was Blue…"

"Blue destroys my life like he destroys yours!" he growled, tears falling down his face.

Ben stared at him. "Have you talked to a doctor?" he asked.

"What's a doctor going to say…?" he mumbled.

"You probably have Multiple Personality Disorder. I have it. You remind me a lot of myself… I thinks that's why I'm so attracted to you," he explained. "You make me feel like I'm not alone in the world…"

"I'm glad someone feels like they aren't alone…" he chuckled coldly. He looked down at the steering wheel, tapping it and biting his lip. "I was going to go to the bridge. Did you know that?"

"I had a feeling," Ben agreed.

"What's the point of being in the world when the only person that kept me grounded doesn't want me anymore…?" he breathed. "She's very pretty, I understand… and she probably isn't crazy… Finn was never meant to be with me, I held him back, I depended too much on him, he was probably getting tired of me…"

"Some things just aren't meant to be…" Ben pointed out.

"Of course…" Poe agreed. "But now I have nothing. Now I'm all alone. No one wants a psychopath, and that makes me want to kill my-"

Ben leaned over to his side and kissed him deeply. Poe looked shocked, moving back. "You aren't alone, Poe Dameron," he told him softly.

"You're gay?" he asked.

"Oh, completely," Ben chuckled. Poe looked down. "I've had my eyes on you for a while. I care about you…"

"I don't know Ben very well," he pointed out.

"I don't know Poe very well," Ben agreed. "But we can get to know each other. If you stick around." Poe looked down. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I was staying with Finn… I thought…"

"You're more than welcome to stay with me," Ben smiled.

Poe didn't look up for a while. When he finally did he sighed. "Sure. Thanks," he smiled.

Ben felt his phone buzz. "Hold on just a second, I wanna make sure it's not my Mom," he explained, grabbing his phone. He looked at the text, looking up at the building. "It was just Rey…"

"What was it?" he asked.

Ben looked at him, deciding if he should say it. "They're engaged," he told him. Poe nodded, looking down again. "Hey." Poe glanced up at him. "Rey's really nice. She's not needy, I promise. Finn won't ever feel alone." Poe smiled a little and nodded.

"I just thought…" he started, his voice cracking. "I always thought... it would be me…" He broke down, shaking with sobs. Ben rubbed his back. "H-He'll be happy with this girl…? You're absolutely positive?"

"Positive," Ben assured him. "She's my cousin, but she's the good one of the two of us." Poe chuckled a bit, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "Hey, why don't I drive, I don't mind?"

"Thanks," he nodded, getting out of the car. Ben did as well, getting into the driver's seat while Poe climbed into the passenger seat. He looked at Ben. "Oh, what about your car?"

"I took the subway. I don't live too far," he explained. Poe nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Your place sounds fine…" he told him as Ben started the car. He watched him, feeling a flutter of fear in his stomach. "Ben?" Ben turned his head to look at him, and was surprised to feel Poe's lips touch his, his hand touching his cheek gently. He kissed back. When Poe pulled away, he stayed close. "Please save me…"

Ben looked at him sadly. "I won't leave you," he promised. "Ever." Poe nodded and Ben drove away from Finn and Rey's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Woo, DarkPilot! There will probably be one or two more chapters in this story before it is complete! Don't worry, a new one will soon follow! Comment/Review your thoughts on this chapter/the story!


	20. All You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter takes place six months after the last. There are some new characters (including an unimportant one that I added for the sake of quick conflict). Enjoy!

Ben was laying on the floor, one of the babies on top of him, the other crawling clumsily around them. "No no no, Louisa keep your head thingy on," he said, taking her headband and putting it back on her head. She laughed and pulled it off again. He smirked. "Don't be a little rebel, come on your Mom wants you to look nice." He lifted her up and set her next to her brother. "Oh and Carter's just all undressed now, where's his little tie?" Poe laughed from where he was sitting on the couch.

"They like you," he smiled.

"I know they do, cause I'm the best Uncle ever!" he laughed, sitting up and leaned on the couch. He kissed Louisa's head and ruffled Carter's black hair. Poe watched him.

"We should do this," he said.

Ben looked up at him. "What, babysit Rey's kids?" he asked, confused. "We're doing it now-"

"No, we should have kids," he clarified. Ben looked shocked.

"Woah, like, us?" he said. "I don't know about you, but I can't have kids…"

"Adoption, dummy," he laughed, slapping his arm gently.

Ben laughed. "I know what you meant," he admitted. "That means we would have to get married, you know?"

"I know." Ben blushed a little and leaned up, kissing him. Poe kissed him back and ran his fingers through his hair. Ben held his hand and started playing with the babies again. He thought about what Poe had just said. What he had mentioned implied that he would settle down with this man, and adopt a kid or two. He never thought that that would happen to him.

Leia walked into the room. "How are they, are they acting alright?" she asked, walking over. She kept glancing nervously at Poe, who smiled at her sweetly.

"They've been angels," Ben told her, laughing. He picked up Louisa and Carter, standing up. "Is it wedding time?"

"It is… she's going to walk down the aisle in about five minutes," she explained. Poe stood up and they followed her out of their room and out of the hotel to the deck where the wedding was being held. The hotel was by the seaside, and the waves were crashing all around them. "Ben, you have to go up there, Finn is already-"

"Leia, Ben!" a woman called, hurrying over and hugging Leia tightly, then Ben.

"Oh boy, hi Aunt Deara," Ben said wryly, barely hugging her back.

"Ben, oh my, look how big you are, you're a big grown man now!" she cooed. "Oh, and looky here, you've got children! I didn't miss your wedding, did I? Who's the lucky wife?"

"No, these aren't mine," Ben said quickly, bouncing Louisa in his arms as she started getting fussy.

"Um, Aunt Deara, these are Rey's children," Leia explained calmly. "Louisa Rose and Carter Han."

The woman frowned. "We're at Rey's wedding though…" she said. Ben rolled his eyes a bit. "She had these children… out of wedlock?"

"Yes, Deara, they're six months old," Leia told her. The older woman put a hand to her heart.

"God above, forgive my great niece for her sins," she breathed. "When are we going into the church?"

"It's not in a church. We're having it here," Ben said, a bit coldly.

"Oh, this poor child has been so misguided," she sighed. "Well, her father always was a little…. flighty. I don't blame her for throwing herself at men." She looked around and Ben tensed up a bit, handing Louisa to Leia, holding Carter. "Which one is the groom?"

"Him. Over there," Ben told her, pointing at Finn.

"Him?"

"Yup," he agreed.

"But…" she leaned over to Leia to whisper. "He's black…"

"Yes, you couldn't figure that out by looking at the babies?" Ben snapped a bit. "Is there something wrong with Finn being black?"

"No, no," she lied. Ben tried to breathe. "Well, enough about Rey's bad decisions. Where's Han?"

None of them said anything for a moment. "H-Han passed away over a year ago, Deara, remember, I called you," Leia reminded her softly.

"Oh that's right, I forgot," she said. She nodded. "I never understood why you married him Leia, he was an idiot-"

"Oh, fuck me," Ben growled, handing Carter to Leia quickly so that he could get away from his Aunt.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" she gasped, shocked.

"My Dad was a great man, and I swear to fucking Christ if you ever say anything about him again-" he snapped.

Poe grabbed his arm. "Hey, Ben, calm down, take a deep breath," he said, pulling him back.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Deara said calmly. "But your language is very bad, Ben, you should really learn to watch your mouth."

Ben grit his teeth. "Sorry," he hissed.

She smiled. "Thank you. Now, do you have a date to this strange wedding? Are we going to see another wedding in the near future?" she asked.

Ben smirked a bit. "We most certainly will," he agreed. "You guys should sit down, Rey will be out soon." He went towards Finn, clapping him on the back. "Hey kid, you doin' alright?"

Finn was sweating a little, looking at him. "Y-Yeah, I'm good," he told him. "Terrified. But good."

"You're gonna do fine," Ben told him. "But just so you know, Rey and my racist, homophobic, stuck-in-1940 Great Aunt is here, and she's probably gonna give you crap."

"That's fine, I don't respond to prejudice. I'm proud of who I am," Finn told him. "What I'm worried about is messing up my vows." He watched everyone sitting down. "I'm gonna mess up and Rey's gonna hate me and leave-"

"That's ridiculous, shut up," Ben told him. "Rey would never leave you. You're set." The music started and he glanced at Poe, who was stuck between his mother and his Great Aunt. He winced and mouthed sorry. Poe just shrugged and turned to see Rey start walking.

Luke was holding her elbow, looking like he was ready to cry. Rey's dress dragged behind her a bit as she walked, blushing nervously and looking forward at Finn. Finn's mouth fell open a bit and his eyes filled with tears. She looked so beautiful that he didn't know how to react. She reached him and Luke kissed her cheek quickly, putting her hand in Finn's before he went and sat down next to Leia.

Rey looked at Finn, smiling. Her smile faltered. "Y-You're crying," she whispered.

He just stared at her, shaking his head. "You're so beautiful…" he breathed. She blushed and smiled. They looked at the officiant who was marrying them as he started the service, holding hands.

The officiant asked if anyone was in objection to Finn and Rey joining in marriage, and Ben glanced at Poe, an irrational fear of losing him gnawing at his stomach. Poe was looking sadly at Finn, then looked at Ben. Seeing that Ben was looking back at him, he smiled sweetly and mouthed 'I love you'. Ben blushed and felt the fear melt away to joy. He mouthed 'I love you' back and winked at him, looking back at the wedding. The officiant continued with the ceremony, asking Rey to say her vows. She blushed and pulled out the paper with her vows, shaking.

"F-Finn, when I arrived in America, in San Francisco a year and a half ago, I didn't know what to expect. We've certainly had some interesting adventures in that time, but through it all, you were my first friend. All this time you've cared, you've taken care of me. The moment I realized that I was in love with you was… the way you were looking at me in that moment…. everything fell into place. I felt like I could do anything and everything, and I knew that I wanted it to all be with you. When we learned that we would be adding two to our relationship, you didn't respond with despair or anxiety, but you were full of joy, you couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound image. I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you…" she looked up at Finn and smiled. "I knew you loved Louisa and Carter even before they were born, and I knew you loved me. And Finn, I love you back. Through everything we've been through, and everything to come, I love you." She folded the paper up and laughed as he sniffed. She leaned forward and wiped a tear from his eyes.

Finn laughed a little, pulling out his paper. "I can't top that, Rey, I should have gone first," he teased. She laughed and smiled up at him. He opened the paper and took a deep breath. He frowned and closed it, putting it away. "Rey. I'm standing here with you, surrounded by your family and our friends. My family is gone from this world, but your's has accepted me as their own, and for that I am eternally grateful. I know my parents would have loved you, my Mom would have told you stories about me as a baby, that I won't ever share because I have enough pride, to spare those embarrassing details…" Some people laughed, and he blushed, remembering that he shouldn't ramble. "Your happiness is my priority. Your safety is my purpose. Giving you, and Louisa, and Carter everything in this world is my privilege. And I couldn't ever ask for anything in return. Because in this moment, while we share this moment with family and friends, both here and gone, we are together on our own. Our connection can never be broken, Rey, for I am so deeply in love with you, that even if you were halfway around the world, you would still be with me. And in this moment, my love, I promise you that our love will surround us through this life and wherever we end up after." Now it was his turn to wipe Rey's eyes.

"Did you memorize that?" she whispered, holding his hand tighter.

"It's not what I wrote. I just came up with it now," he told her. She smiled brighter and moved closer to him.

The officiant ordered for them to exchange and Ben stepped forward with the rings, handing them to each of them. They put the rings on each other, saying their ring vows and all the while they didn't take their eyes off each other. Finally the man pronounced them husband and wife, and gave Finn permission to kiss his bride. Rey reached up and touched his face, closing her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and there were applause from their small audience.

She gasped as she felt herself lifted off her feet, Finn holding her and carrying her down the aisle. She laughed and held onto him. The guests all got up, some following them to where Finn had set her down near Leia and Luke, as he just kissed her and held her, others stopping and conversing with one another. Rey took Louisa in her arms and kissed her head, and Finn did the same with Carter.

Ben went straight to Poe, holding his hips gently and pulling him into a deep kiss. He ignored the horrified protests of his Great Aunt and the shocked stares of some other wedding-goers, and just kissed him.

Rey called everyone's attention. "We're going to be having the reception now, if everyone would like to come inside and join us!" she told them. Her and Finn hurried inside, excited, and the other guests followed.

"Ben, you just kissed a man!" Deara cried.

"I did," Ben agreed. "And I am very much in love with the man I kissed, if that brings any relief to your disapproval." He took Poe's hand. "Come on, I don't want to miss anything." He pulled him inside, Poe laughing a bit as he hurried to keep up with the taller man's large strides. Luke touched Leia's shoulder with a smile and went inside as well to join them.

"Leia, how can you let Ben do that?!" Deara scoffed. "Why don't say anything?!"

Leia smiled a bit. "Ben's a thirty year old man, Deara. And for the first time in all thirty years, he's his own man. And he's happy. That's all that matters to me, no matter the race, gender, shape, or size of the person that can give him that happiness," she told her simply, going inside, proud of son and planning to let him know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: One more chapter after this! Hope you enjoyed this one! Review/Comment your thoughts!


	21. And Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Still at the wedding here! Last Chapter of this story! Enjoy!

Poe was watching Rey and Finn cutting their cake and pushing it into each other's faces while everyone around them clapped and laughed and took pictures. But he had felt a sudden wave of panic rush over him a moment before, and his mind was in another place entirely. He couldn't hear anything, or see anything really.

Rey noticed first, looking at him and frowning. She looked at Ben, who looked confused, then looked at Poe. He saw the way his hands were clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were white, how his breathing wasn't right. He looked at Rey and nodded quickly, taking Poe's arm gently, rubbing it a bit. "Poe?" he questioned quietly, not wanting any attention on them. Poe didn't look at him. "Hey, Poe, come on, let's go outside really quick, ok?" Poe's hand came up and touched Ben's hand tightly. Ben stood up followed quickly by Poe, and brought him outside, sitting him in a chair. "Baby, what's wrong."

"Finn didn't think I was good enough…" he breathed, his voice shaking.

Ben felt that brick wall of fear and pain hit him again, but he just rubbed his arm. "That's not-"

"Finn broke up with me when I was already slipping. Blue came back, because Blue feels like he doesn't have to meet any standards," he continued.

"I know, Poe, I understand," Ben nodded.

"And Rey didn't think Blue was good enough…" he said. Ben frowned. "She got together with Finn and broke his heart, because he knew that no one wanted him, and I came back, and I thought Finn wanted me, but he didn't, because no one wants me!"

"What am I then?" Ben asked, a little offended.

"You want me now, but you won't, you'll realize that I'm not good enough," Poe told him. "It always happens, it's always happened. Dad didn't think we were good enough, he got another family. And after that, Mom didn't think I was good enough, so she killed herself. Then Finn, then Rey. You're the only one who's stayed Ben."

Ben gulped. "Yes, I did stay. So why would that me leave?" He took his hand.

"Because now you don't have to stay!" he snapped. Ben looked taken aback. "You aren't committed to me, to loving me-"

"That's not true, that's a horrible thing to accuse me of," Ben interjected. "I am very committed to you. I'm just not bound to stay with you forever."

"Y-Yeah…" Poe looked down.

Ben watched him. "I love you," he said quietly, after a minute. Poe looked up and smiled a bit, nodding. "Can you tell me you love me too?"

"I love you, Ben," Poe whispered. "I really do." He leaned over and kissed Ben deeply. Ben touched his cheek and kissed him back. "P-Please promise me you won't leave…"

"I won't leave, Poe," Ben said honestly. "Cross my heart."

"I said such horrible things to you…" he breathed, touching his face.

"What?"

"I said such horrible things to you," he said again, looking into his eyes. "I don't want that bastard's hands on what's mine anymore. I'll fuck you not as my pet but as what's rightfully mine. You're mine. I'm in control, not you! You're going to stay with me. Because you're mine. You're all mine. You aren't worth my time, Ben. You whore. You're nothing special. You're an emotionless freak-!"

"Poe stop-" Ben growled, although he knew Poe wasn't completely in control of himself.

"You're mine!" Poe hissed, grabbing his shirt roughly. "I need you to be mine, I need to be in control because otherwise you're going to go away."

"I won't leave you, Poe," Ben told him again, more sternly. "I have no reason to leave you. You aren't giving me anything to make me stay, but I want to stay. I'm in love with you." He leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm going to marry you, and I'm going to make you Poe Dameron-Solo, and we're going to adopt little Dameron-Solo babies, got it?" Poe's whole demeanor softened and he let go of Ben's shirt.

"Did I hurt you?" he breathed, touching his face. "I-I just switched, I don't know what happened, it was so sudden…"

"It's ok, I'm ok. Did you take your meds this morning?" he asked. Poe gulped and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I didn't think I needed to, I felt good, I felt happy," he whimpered. He looked up as Rey walked out the door.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"We're going to head up to our room in a minute and take some meds, and maybe try to calm down somewhere a little more quiet, but I think we'll be ok, right?" Ben asked. Poe nodded a bit. "We'll come back down in a little bit, don't worry."

"No, we can come right back," Poe told him. "Let's just go up and get my meds then we'll come back, we shouldn't miss anything."

"Are you sur-"

"I'm fine, I'll be ok," he smiled, leaning over and kissing Ben.

Ben nodded. "Alright… if you're sure," he smiled. "In that case, we'll be right back."

Rey smiled a bit. "Alright. I'm here if you need anything," she told them, touching Ben's shoulder and going back into her wedding.

She was honestly worried about Ben's choice to be with Poe. They all were. Even though Poe was a good person, there was always the imminent threat of Blue taking over again. "Hey, Rey?" She turned and saw Ben hurrying towards her. "Hey can you do me kind of a big favor?"

She chuckled. "Maybe, what is it?" she questioned.

"When you throw the bouquet for the 'next bride' to catch, can you make sure it goes towards Poe?" he asked hopefully.

Rey raised an eyebrow. "W-Wait are you going to-?"

"Yeah, I want you to throw him the flowers so I can ask him to marry me, that's how it works, right?" Ben said.

"Y-Yes, but are you sure you want to?" she whispered  
Ben frowned. "Of course I want to, I love him," he told her quietly.

"That's fine it's just… he's done so much…" she pointed out.

"Blue's done so much, Poe was trapped in the body of a madman, he's a good man and the man that I want to have a family with," he insisted. "Do you have a problem with that…?"

"No, no of course not," Rey started. "I just want to make sure you're safe. But if he makes you happy, and you want to be with him forever, then that's amazing! Yes, I'll make sure my bouquet goes to him." She smiled.

Ben's face lit up. "Thank you so much, Rey! I owe you one!" he said happily, hugging her and hurrying back over to Poe, bringing him upstairs.

\---

Finn held Rey's waist as they danced, putting his forehead to her's and smiling down at her. "We're married," he whispered.

"I know," Rey laughed a bit, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"You're my wife," he continued happily.

"And you're my husband," she agreed, touching his face. He spun her around and she laughed a bit, leaning back against him and smiling.

Finn kissed her head. "Hey, Ben looks nervous," he said quietly.

"He's going to propose to Poe," she whispered to him.

"No kidding," Finn smiled. "That's awesome. When's he planning to do that?"

"Soon," she chuckled.

"Soon?" he questioned. "Like, tonight?"

"Shh, the dance is going to end," she said, kissing him as the song started coming to a close. Their guests applauded and smiled and cheered. She held onto Finn and touched their foreheads together again.

"Sweetie, it's time for you to throw the bouquet," Leia told her, handing her her flowers. Rey smiled and thanked her, and the ladies from the office all gathered near Rey, laughing.

"Everyone back up, I'm going to throw it," she told them. They cheered and moved back. Rey turned around, her back facing everyone, and glanced in Poe's direction in the corner of her eye, knowing that her aim was perfect. She threw it back and made it look like it went off course. It landed in Poe's hands as he caught it to keep it from hitting the glasses on the table he was sitting at. Rey laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! That was a terrible throw."

Poe laughed a bit. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm probably not going to be a bride. Husband, maybe, but it's going to be a little hard for me to pull off one of those dresses," he joked. He walked over to her. "Here, try again, get your aim right next time." He winked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "Keep it, maybe my aim was right and you just don't know it," she chuckled, winking back at him. He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Ben in confusion. He saw that Ben was walking over to him and he chuckled.

"Why are you coming over here, I was about to come back over to the table," Poe laughed.

"That's okay," Ben told him, reaching into his pocket. "I don't mind coming to you." Poe started to question what the hell he was talking about when Ben dropped down to one knee, causing people to cheer. "Poe Dameron…?"

"Oh my god, you didn't-"

Ben pulled out a ring, holding it up to him. "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth-?"

"Oh my god, Ben, you're such a…" he started through forming tears, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Ben pulled away a bit and laughed. "You didn't even let me finish my proposal, babe," he teased, kissing him.

"Yes, dummy, I'll marry you," Poe sniffed, crying. "I didn't think you were actually going to do it." He kissed him again and Ben held him, taking Poe's hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. Everyone clapped for them and Leia came over and hugged Ben once they had pulled away from each other, then hugged Poe. He felt so welcomed and loved, with all the family congratulating him, and welcoming him to their family, that he could practically feel Blue melting away.

\---

"So you're headed to England tomorrow?" Ben asked, poking at their little pit fire with a stick.

"Yes, eight AM is when our plane leaves," Rey explained. She looked up at Finn and kissed him. The four of them were sitting on blankets on the beach with a bottle or two of champagne, near a fire that Ben had started for them. Ben had his head in Poe's lap as he lay on the blanket. Poe was sitting up, stroking his hair gently.

Next to them, Finn and Rey were cuddled up close. "I've never been to England, but I have some cousins who live there, I think, I don't know," Finn laughed.

"I definitely have cousins who live there," Rey said. She looked at Ben. "When are you two going to get married."

"Oh, soon," Ben told her. "Probably October."

"Why October?" Poe chuckled.

"I like October," he said simply. "Who's watching the spawns?"

"Leia and Luke," Rey told him. "Who else, silly?"

"I want kids so fucking bad, I'm gonna chill with yours a bunch while you're gone, ok?" he laughed, touching Poe's hand.

"We'll have kids, baby, as soon as we're married," Poe promised. Ben kissed his hand, looking up at the stars.

"If we end up with a girl… I'm going to name her... Estella Nova Deanna Dameron-Solo," he decided.

"Okay. We'll discuss it," Poe chuckled. "And what if it's a boy?"

"If it's a boy… um… Wolf-"

"If we get a boy, how about I name him?" Poe interjected.

"That's fair," Ben yawned.

Finn leaned his head on Rey's shoulder and kissed her neck. "When are we adding on?" he joked.

"That's not even funny, shut up," Rey snorted, nudging him. "We've got our hands full already, don't get any ideas." Secretly, she was excited for the next time they got to have kids, but she knew it was going to have to be a while. Louisa and Carter were mostly easy children, but they could be rambunkshus and keeping up with two was all she needed right now.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to enjoy knowing that her babies were safe and warm just inside the building. She wanted to enjoy her husband, her Finn, in this moment of just quiet togetherness. Ben was safe and happy, Poe was back to his own self, and together they were going to start their own quirky, but content little family. Everything seemed so right, and she once and for all threw away the worries and pain of the darkness of Blue, and instead she embraced the beige color of the sand beneath her, and it reminded her of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The End! I hope you enjoyed this story! Review/Comment your thoughts and opinions, I love feedback, it really helps. I'm thinking that I might make a sequel to this, not sure. But I'm definitely going to be writing a Phantom of the Opera/TFA crossover next! I always post a link to the stories on my Tumblr ( on-thedarkside-ofthemind ), so maybe it'll show up soon. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
